This is what it feels like
by 3DGlover
Summary: I own nothing from TWD. What if Daryl instead of Glenn went to the Greene farm? Yes it's a Daggie , possibly others. Season 2 onward, eventual Daryl/Maggie
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Daryl made his way out of the woods to the highway to meet what was left of the group. Their waiting response for Sophia was a grunt in the negative from Daryl. "I'm not going anywhere without my Sophia." Carol stated. "A'right we stay here for another day or so and tail to that farm and let Rick do the planning." Daryl knew how to take charge of a group. "I think someone needs to let Rick know we're here and okay, what our plan is", Dale replied directly to Daryl. "Okay, one person to send? Daryl can handle himself the best out there" Andrea clarified. "I was thinking the same Daryl, we can handle ourselves by the RV if you're up for it?" Glenn asked timidly. He was still afraid of Dixons, most of the group was. "A'right your call, take care of things ole man. Come by dawn and well cook up a plan" Daryl forced as he revved his bike up and rode off leaving a wave of dust behind him.

Maggie had been in the kitchen listening to everything Shane and Rick would speak like the curious cat she was. "Two children, just like that leaning to death!" Rick cried cursing himself. "Easy brother they were unexpected, no one would've done better, and I'm sure Daryl's 'gon be spendin' most his time lookin' for Sophia. If anyone knows there way around them woods, it's that bastard Daryl Dixon" Shane and Rick shared a chuckle of hope at that. Daryl Dixon. That name clung to Maggie and she felt eager to meet this man for no apparent reason.

Lori had been sitting by Carl weeping and praying for him to be alive. Hoping she would be taken from life and let him live. She was interrupted by Hershel who came in with medical supplies ready to tend to Carl. "I'll say he may be the toughest boy I met, and I've just met him." Hershel stated optimistically. "Thank you Hershel", it was all the words Lori had in her. "You're welcome, now if you excuse me, I have a boy to take care of", Hershel half jokingly teased. Lori and Hershel and Hershel shared a giggle as she made room for him to sedate Carl.

Daryl had a terrible feeling in his gut. It was definitely that Sophia was out there lost, most likely dead and Daryl couldn't stand anymore losses. He would do whatever and would stop at nothing to track Sophia down and bring her to her mother. He had become deep in thought as he was approaching the Greene farm.

T-Dog and Glenn were on watch while Carol and Andrea were making preparations with Dale as to what they would do onward. Watch was quiet and the highway was cleared of walkers so there wasn't much to worry about to them.

The procedure Carl was going through was simple because Hershel had sedated him so no wounds would be reopened or at risk from his thrashing around earlier. Rick and Shane were still sitting on the porch as if they were waiting on something. "I'm worried about them on the highway, it can still be a shit wreck. I think I should check on 'em", Rick stated guiltily. "Sit your ass down Rick, if anything Daryl will show up to let us know what's happening. And when you get Better from giving up that blood, you'll come with us to find her", Shane promised. "She's out there somewhere hungry and sick, we've gotta get her back she's just a 'lil girl!" Rick said out of his mind. "Listen man, you're not thinking clearly, we'll form a search group when our people get here." Shane reasoned and noticed Rick cool down as he verbally soothed him. "C'mon let's go sit with Carl bud" , Shane said as he helped Rick up and entered the house.

30 minutes later

Daryl pulled up to Hershel's farm and stopped the bike next to the house by The porch. Hershel, Rick, and Shane rushed outside to greet him and Maggie was in her way to the side to get a peek in. Shane and Rick gave him a puzzled look. "Don't worry", Daryl stated as he rearranged his crossbow. "They's campin' out on Dale's RV, I came to play messenger and let ya knew everythang's fine and dandy." He made that clear, smartass. Daryl approached who he could tell ran the place, that big ol' man. "Names Daryl" he said giving him a cool stare with those odd but beautiful eyes of his. "Hershel, and Carl needs more skin on those bones when he has the chance", Hershel stated directly to Daryl then Rick. It was then that Daryl continued to walk down torwards the woods. "Where do you think yur going already?" Rick asked truly bewildered. "Boy needs more skin" Daryl said with a half smirk continuing down to the large woods. Rick smiled at his care for Carl without even speaking. Just like Sophia. Daryl didn't even know he had a soft spot for children, Rick had just seen it right now. And Maggie from what was heard, knew Daryl had an open spot for them. She smiled at that. She automatically fell for him. His arms were unmistakably veiny and muscular. He had a rare beautiful shade of blue eyes, and she admired all these features of him.

Daryl walked and reached the other side of the house on his way to the woods. Where Maggie was. He slowed his pace staring her up and down. 'Jesus that gal is the sweetest lil' thang' Daryl thought swallowing hard. She had beautiful green eyes just the perfect shade of green. Tempting curves and short hair that made her look even hotter. He looked back into her eyes when he noticed he stopped walking to check her out and be checked out. She smiled at him and he decided to keep walking. She had a beautiful smile. That was in his mind as he continued. But this was the time to find a lil' girl not exchange lustful looks he thought as he shook his head and finally entered the woods. Daryl Dixon. Maggie smiled to herself. A wicked grin, she could get used to this…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Daryl was deep in the woods, there wasn't any sign of walkers or people. He didn't wanna get shot by a Greene like Carl did. He lurked by a lake where 3 walkers averted their attention to him. "Son 'bitch" he blurted at he fired the first bolt in between a walker who looked to be in her mid-twenties. He then pushed the second one into the shallow water only to give him time to kill the bigger one approaching him mindlessly. He plunged his knife(sharpened everyday) into the walker's skull and noticed the last one had trouble getting up. 'No problem' he smirked and stomped it's head in with his steel toed boots. Daryl walked over to pick up his bolt in the walker's skull inside the water. He took a step back, and his right food landed on a soft object in the water. He picked it up and noticed it was Sophia's stuffed doll. 'shit', "Sophia!", Daryl yelled hoping for a response but got nothing. He decided to search a little further before lettin Rick know what he found.

Otis finally came out of his room where he and Patricia were asleep. He stumbled upon Hershel telling Rick about medical supplies they needed but Rick was in no shape to move a muscle outside his farmhouse. "I know a place at the high school, I'm the one that did this and I'll do whatever I can." Otis forced honestly. Patricia would be asleep so this was a good time to go, and Beth was out by the well. "Alright we go in 30, no later" Shane clarified. Otis have him a nod as he moved on with packing whatever he needed. Rick stood with Shane so very grateful for him and his group. He gave him a one-armed brotherly hug, and Shane returned it with a 'you're welcome' smiling at Rick. As they walked in they saw Hershel had been somewhere else because Lori was asleep with Carl's hand in hers. He took a mental picture of them. He hoped they would both be safe. He could only hope.

Carol eventually gave into finding Sophia and decided she's like to speak with Rick about finding her there. So they got in the RV and made their way down the highway. "It's all going to be alright. We'll find Sophia and shelter Carol" Andrea encouraged. Carol was at a loss for words, and just nodded adding a small sad smile. She wanted to believe that, but not in a world like this could she ever believe.

Daryl walked deep into the water until it reached his knees. He had a long stick poking it into the water to feel any evidence of Sophia. After about 15 minutes of searching the waters, he climbed back up to get what evidence he had to the group. Hopefully they would take this more seriously. Especially since he got a new trail. He walked up the field towards the farmhouse and saw Dale's RV driving up by Daryl's bike.

Maggie's eyes shot open to the sound of a large vehicle pulling up at the house. That made her a bit cranky, she hated her slumber ruined. Then looked out the window to see a lonesome Daryl approaching the steps, suddenly she felt like she was missing out on something. She didn't know why he had a huge effect on her but she didn't mind, they'd talk sooner or later. She smiled as wide as a Cheshire Cat to the thought of it. She then slipped out her room to go to her father.

Rick was feeling better, slightly at his best. The feeling of this even bigger group made him feel stronger and less worried. He was especially glad to see Glenn and T-Dog, two strong members. He saw Andrea gaining potential and was happy that Carol wasn't broken in two at the moment. Hershel and Maggie walked to the front porch to greet the newcomers. Maggie quietly slipped out to the side where Daryl was sharpening his knife waiting to show Rick. He was leaning against a tree sitting in a large rock with an axed tree log parallel to him. He heard footsteps and averted his attention to Maggie. He was puzzled but he sure was amused that she approached him eagerly and out of nowhere. She stopped where she was a couple of feet away from his right side. "Maggie. I'm Maggie" she said almost proudly but shy as she knelt down beside him. "Daryl" he told her hoping this would be the one person he'd get along with or not hate in this large ass camp. "And is that yours?" Maggie teased pointing at the doll smiling wide at Daryl. He into grinned slightly at her, she sure was comfortable around strangers and seemed more than willing to talk to him. He just didn't know why.

It took about 20 minutes for all the survivors to get to meet, and they got along fast. Hershel would accept them but would always have to keep his eye out. Shane and Otis were gone by the time Patricia woke up and Beth entered the house. Hershel and Rick had seen out the window that Daryl and Maggie were talking by his little isolated camp. Rick thought that would be his way of opening up but always has to keep an eye out for these people. Daryl and Maggie were at his little camp side by side. It was just Daryl listening to Maggie talking about things before and after the turn. He enjoyed sitting by her and her stories. He had to admit he loved being alone in peace but this girl had a real effect on him. He'd never admit it though to her, the group or himself. He was dropped out of that thought as he saw Maggie stand. She knew he wasn't touchy so she wouldn't offer a hand. She suggested they go in since it was getting dark, and he agreed. He made a mental note to hunt tomorrow since he looked for Sophia instead.

Daryl walked into the house with Maggie and had his serious face on as he placed the doll into Carol's hand as the rest of the group stared at Daryl in shock. "Found it by the lake" Daryl said. Rick stared deep and averted all his attention into this search. "We form a search group and cover as much ground as possible to find Sophia" Rick finalized and Carol's mood skyrocketed high in happy. Daryl noticed that and smirked. "Shane and Otis aren't back yet, and it's getting dark", Glenn said nervously. Daryl's head shot up, he barely trusted Shane. "Where to? Ya'll go ahead without me ima see what's goin' on."You just got here you wouldn't know" Rick countered. "I know the way, it's a high school not too far from here. I'll go with you" Maggie offered. "You sure?" Daryl and Rick both questioned at the same time looking at each other then her. Hershel didn't believe walkers were dangerous, so she had his consent. "Of course I'm not a child" Maggie answered offended by that. "A'right let's get a move on"

When they reached the outside of the house, Daryl slid out an m1911 from his back pocket. "Ever fire one before?" He asked raising an eyebrow. "You grow up country you learn a thing or two" Maggie stated. Daryl couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at that. Gosh she had a wild sense of humor. Daryl stalked towards his car and Maggie cut through in front of him. "We're taking my car" she said to be on the safe side. He could tell, he wanted her to be comfortable so he nodded and changed his tracks. "I call driving" he teased. She let out a sigh then a laugh.

Dinner was never supposed to be this comfortable already, was it? Andrea and Hershel got along just fine at the table and Glenn would stare at Beth when he had the chance and quickly look away. Little did he know, she was doing the same. She was cute and pure, so he wanted to make a move sooner or later. Carol and Patricia kept small talk going and Lori had a discussion on settlement longer than she thought with Dale and T-Dog. Hershel saw this in front of him and slowly started letting his guard down. These people were strong but looked too kind to harm any of them. Still he'd have to warn his family to keep an eye out, just for safety he was sure Rick would have done the same.

Daryl listened to Maggie's instruction specifically on where to go. He winged it himself the first time he saw the high school sign. There weren't much walkers as they pulled up on what seemed to be the opposite side of Shane and Otis. Then Daryl saw a herd approaching the other side which sent chills up Maggie's back. He saw she frowned a bit and was uncomfortable. He decided to let her sit this out. "Hey it's a'right, listen you just take the driver's seat and ima check on em' okay?" "Yeah, be careful Daryl" she said with a sheepish smile but still a worried look in her eyes. He gave her a small smile and took off. She hoped for him to be alright as she stepped out and took the drivers seat.

Thankfully Shane with Otis' help, got all the supplies then needed, and a bit of a surplus. But the herd was catching up to them, and Shane was one to sacrifice this man without thought. The herd was getting faster and the two men were getting tired. Otis was too tense that he had tunnel vision and that was Shane's opportunity to get rid of him and get out of that shit fest. He placed is leg over one of Otis' and Otis toppled over, he was sure it was over. One walker leading the pack by yards opened its mouth to gnaw on him until a bolt hit in between the eyes and Daryl motioned"This way!" He screamed. They hurried to him and Daryl stared at Shane with the most intimidating glare he could pull. Shane then knew that Daryl knew his scheme and would have to handle that. "Man am I glad to see ya'" Shane tried sweet talk. Otis entered the pick up truck. "I bet ya' are" Daryl managed without wanting to stick a bolt up his ass.

Maggie was at relief when she saw Daryl rush to her sedan. She sighed of relief to see the three men alive and with the meds. But a wave of adrenaline hit her when he jumped in and screamed "GO." A herd of hungry walkers were approaching until she drove off and passed and left dust behind for them. Daryl finally relaxed and let his head fall back onto the seat. "Are ya' feelin' okay? You look worried", she tried. No he wasn't okay he needs to find this girl and lose this Shane situation. "Everythang's jus' fine" he lied and gave a small smile.

As they pulled up, Shane and Otis got out and entered the house getting happy looks from their groups. Maggie smiled at Daryl before stepping out of the car. He stepped out a couple of seconds of later. "You should come in and eat, skinny", she teased as she stepped on the first step. "Maggie", Daryl called unsure and worried. "What is it?" She asked looking back with a new high of curiosity. "Somethin' I gotta let you in on." Maggie slowly approached Daryl as he led her by his little camp.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Otis still unaware of Shane's sacrifice attempt, had led him into the house to eat what was left of their dinner. Rick was the only one there to make sure they all returned and had an adequate portion. Rick let Shane and Otis know how thankful he was, and Hershel arrived to the dining room. "I see you've got the perfect amount, this'll do well. Now has anyone seen Maggie and Derrick?" Hershel fumbled Daryl's name in that question. That was humorous to Rick, he peeked out the window to see them beside his camp. They seemed very engaged in whatever was going on. " 'Daryl' and Maggie, are out by the tent" Rick answered. Hershel seemed a bit worried, his daughter was getting very attached to the dangerous hunter of their group. For all he knew about this man, he could just be her predator. 'Wait, snap out of it! They lost a girl and this man seems to have no real intentions on my daughter' Hershel thought as he was fighting an internal battle. Shane had disappeared to the bathroom to shower, and Otis to his own room. Shane had intense thoughts as to what to do about the situation, he knew Daryl saw. Did he have to sweet talk Daryl out of opening his mouth, or would he have to kill his ass? He knew both were a large challenge but he was a greedy bastard, and this world changed him.

Shane had slipped out of the bathroom into his room with the thought unleashing the animal within him. He had a new problem and staying up all night plotting would have him beat the next day. He decided to try and sleep, then think in the morning.

Daryl and Maggie had been sitting face to face at his camp. Him facing the woods and her facing the house. The fire growing between them caused less tension as Daryl was finding the right words to say. She seemed to have a more worried look plastered on her face than intended. And then Daryl decided to speak up finding how to start a heavy conversation.

"I been thinkin', maybe you should keep this to yurself til' I get a hold a' Rick on this case" Daryl said softly. Maggie played a mental guessing game for a couple of moments and finally said "I have no one to tell." Daryl mumbled a little, this wasn't like him. He was a fierce strong hunter who most people feared. But this was a murder attempt and he didn't want to freak her out by telling her that her uncle could've died of he hadn't showed up. But eventually, he blurted the words out. "Ya' can't trust Shane Maggie, and you can't leave your people alone with him. Especially at a high risk situation like with tha' other man." "What are you talking about Daryl!?" "That asshole tripped em' up right when I showed up..if I hadn't shown up the bastard woulda killed im'. Had ta stick a bolt in that walker getting' em and Shane knows I saw him." Maggie covered her mouth with one hand, this asshole was gonna murder her uncle!? "I don't even know what to say.." She answered in the worst expression he'd seen her give off. "You don't gotta say nothin', I ain't gon' let em hurt anyone here." Daryl said honestly,fiercely and to her it meant everything. A now teary eyed Maggie shifted into Daryl's warmth slowly. She wrapped her arms around his waist and dug her head into the left side of his muscular hardened chest. He knew she needed to be consoled so he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and the other tangled in her hair. He'd never hugged anyone since the Turn, And he felt tense but decided to do what it takes to make her feel comfortable.

Glenn had been by well with an acoustic guitar he'd found on the highway, T-Dog had left him for sleep a while ago. Beth took the opportunity to approach him since he looked so embarrassed when she's look at him. She felt dominant so she stopped by the well, "hi" she said a bit shyly but bright. He felt his cheeks burning up, "Uh hi" he said like he was the girl, so girlishly. She looked at him like she was waiting for something, "oh uh I my…" He slapped himself mentally. "Glenn's my name" he finally managed. "I'm Beth" she said jovially, "That is a beautiful name" he said honestly and it was so true, he loved that name. Now she felt heat rush up to her cheeks, and he grinned at that. "Thank you" she smiled wildly still a bit embarrassed. "Nice guitar Glenn, it's in great condition" Beth stated impressed. Glenn felt so accomplished, "Thanks, Dale actually found it on the highway. I'm not really good at playing" he said honestly. "Well lucky for you I've been playing guitar and piano for a while." She said over confidently. "Oh well maybe you can teach me?" Glenn asked unsure. "Of course, stop by here tomorrow, same time. Okay, I gotta go Glenn, bye" she said and smiled at him again before leaving. Hershel saw the whole thing go down, and now he has another daughter to worry about. "Love sick children" he muttered sort of happily but exasperated.

Maggie and Daryl pulled out of the embrace when she was able to manage the tears. "Thank you" Maggie said a bit shaky. "For what?" He asked unsure. "Everything tonight, about Shane. I know you aren't touchy but you made a worlds difference for me" she said and smiled widely when se saw him blush a bit. He choked out a 'you're welcome' and shifted. "I'm going back in now, I'll see ya' later?" She asked hoping for the right answer."Yeah sure I'll clear my to-do list" he joked cracking a smile and earning a wide one from her. "Yay! Alright good Night" she said cheerily and tapped his shoulder and turned to the house. "Night" he coughed out when she turned to give him a nice view of her ass and her hips swaying. 'Damn', was all he could process.

Maggie entered the house to see Hershel standing in the hallway. "What? I was just talking to Daryl!" She tried explaining as quick as possible. "I understand that but you gotta keep your eye out for these people, I haven't approved of them officially yet so I don't want you two to go wandering off alone for now" Hershel said calm but sternly. "No! We aren't like that daddy! He's my friend and we were just talking about our run. I swear!" Maggie fumbled. "I'm sure you were honey just don't get comfortable with him" Hershel tried as he kissed her head and walked up to his own room. He knew what would end up happening between the two.

Rick walked off the front steps to meet Daryl, as most of the group was asleep. "Hey " Rick called to him. "How're you doing out here? You know you can stay inside Daryl." Daryl was a man who loved to be outside, it was the one thing he loved: The wilderness. Rick could tell but it would never hurt to ask. Nah I'm fine but there's sumthin' I gotta let cha know." Rick stared a little worried that Daryl had something to tell him. Daryl told Rick about the whole Shane situation and Rick got tense. "How could he? I can't believe yet Daryl, I'm sorry. I know I can trust you but Shane's done a lot and seeing is believing." Rick said apologetically. "Don't hav' ta believe me just watch your ass and I suggest not lettin' him alone wit' no one" Daryl said defiantly. Rick nodded with his signature thinking cap on. "Night Daryl". He received a nod from Daryl and headed into the house. He believed Daryl to the fullest truthfully but was goin steady.

Rick sat next to an unconscious Carl, who should be operated on in the morning. He shifted uneasily in the chair staring into blank space. He knew Daryl was right, and anyone he told would believe him. It was only right to tell Rick first which made Rick believe him even more. Shane was willing to cross all limits at all times, and Rick didn't want to be banished and live on the road with a crazy man. Yes, he'd have to talk to Shane and get him to open up. To confess slowly, and mend his ways of things would get ugly. He reached for Carl's hand and held onto it like Carl was the last thin he needed to protect. He wanted to see his son's smile again.

And of course Lori, Shane gave her looks and he wouldn't be surprised if Shane was with her behind his back. Rick let out a long sigh, "it'll get better, it'll all be better" Rick muttered to himself.

Maggie's eyes cracked open from the sun's glare directly at her. "Ugh", she said uneasily as she decided to take a shower in 5 minutes. She decided to take a minute to look out the window only to see Daryl at his camp. She could only see him through her window since they were the only ones at the far left side of the house. She looked through the transparent side showing his face mainly his head, he was shirtless. 'God' she thought, he had an amazing body and large rough muscles. He looked like an angel curled up with his pillow, and his eyes suddenly bolted open. It looked like he had a nightmare through her eyes and that was when she decided to step in the shower. There was one bottle of Garnier Fructis left so she decided she would want to go to the pharmacy later as she stripped herself bare and stepped into the shower. After about an hour, Maggie stepped out of the bathroom and was squeaky clean. Daryl on the other hand took fast showers, soap himself up and down bare and rinse off. Put some shampoo in his hair, and roughly scrub it off. He had actually finished before her, using a water bucket and bar of soap outside by the stable. Maggie stepped into the kitchen and made herself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with a glass of milk. Something she hadn't eaten since she was a kid. She made a second one and grabbed what was left of the milk carton outside to where Daryl was leaning against the wall on the porch.

Shane was lying awake in bed for quite a while and wondered where life was taking him. He was stubborn and thought he was always right. He was a killer and a wife stealer. He decided to get one thing done, and that was meeting Daryl to see what he was planning on doing. He stopped a couple of feet seeing he was occupied with Maggie and turned back only to see T-Dog. "Hey what's up man?" T-Dog asked. Out of shock, Shane got defensive, "What're you doing?" He blurted without thought. "Just came down for a glass of water geesh. Are you alright man?" T-Dog questioned truly worried. Shane only nodded and walked past him upstairs. He heard a crying woman in the hallway. Carol, this was one way to skip slowly through this, sympathy. He walked in and sat beside her, and she was confused why he was there. "Hey Carol are ya' alright?" He asked with mock care for her. Carol wanted to talk but was at a loss for words, just crying. Shane gently rubbed her back and whispered optimistic terms to her. She muttered a small thank you and Shane stood. "I'll be in my room if you need me" he told her. She smiled at him and he slipped out of her room. 'Success' he thought. He'd have to eventually gain everyone's trust. Shane went down to the kitchen again to apologize to T-Dog for his paranoia. They got along very well. T-Dog gave a wide grin. 'That's two' he thought

Daryl heard Maggie step out of the screen door and was even more happy when he saw the lil' snack she made. "Hey" she said with a large smile plastered on her face. "Well hello there" he teased talking to the sandwich to get her riled up. She motioned for him to grab one and gave him the rest of the milk. "Thanks Maggie" he said happily, she nudged him and they shared a grin. "No problem" she mentioned. "By the way, I'm gonna be heading out to the pharmacy today and I was wondering if you'd like to come?" She asked sure of the answer. "I was gon' go hunting but sure just tell me when." He shrugged. "Okay, did you ever do anything about Shane?" She wondered. "I tol' Rick he ain't doin' nothin' at the moment but eventually he'll find out, he always does." Maggie stared him up and down and he raised an eyebrow at her. "Like what cha see?" Daryl teased. She took the moment to tease him back, "How can I not?" She asked seductively with a sly smile. She saw he blushed and looked down for a second. She took a small step forward and tilted his chin smiling. "Just remember you started it" she teased some more and took a bite out of her sandwich. They had gotten close. Definitely.

Rick woke up with Andrea, Shane, Lori, and Hershel around he and Carl. It was time to get this over with and talk to Shane. Rick made up his mind and he would talk to him in at midday or evening the latest. It was going to be a long day for him.

Beth met Glenn by Carl's room and nearly bumped into him before he stopped her movements by firmly pressing his hands on her shoulders. "Oh sorry!" She shrieked embarrassed. Glenn could only manage a smile "It's alright, wanna go for a walk?" He asked and she enjoyed the feel of being around him too much to decline his offer. "Yes."

It took a couple of minutes for Daryl and Maggie to cool down from their tease battle and Maggie spoke up. "I was kind of thinking we should head out since I'm not busy and you don't look too occupied" she stated. "A'right let's leave then,shall we?" Daryl joked. Maggie smiled, "Let me tell my dad and we'll leave." After about five minutes she was ready and Daryl revved up his bike, "Hop on" he forced. He asked her to hop on, to ride with him and that hit her hard. In a good way. "Anytime you want" she teased as she whispered in his ear, and he choked a bit. She straddled the seat and wrapped her arms around his waist. Maggie snuggled up closer to his back and rested her head between his shoulders as he road off into the outside world.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It had been a couple minutes since Daryl and Maggie left the farm. Maggie seemed deep in thought. Maybe it was that she finally could just let Daryl in her arms tightly and he wouldn't feel tense. He had a lot of girls behind him on the bike before the Turn. He had to admit to himself, Maggie felt more than great behind him wrapping around him a little closer than they both thought. But no one protested, and that was good enough for either of them. Everything Maggie was holding was rock hard. She didn't know a man today who wouldn't have time to work out would be so damn muscular. Shane was large of course and Rick was lean. But Daryl, He was very broad and thick. "Uh Maggie?" He called behind him. She hadn't noticed he'd been calling her for minutes! He was just something to stare at. "I'm sorry, what is it?" She replied a little loud. "You gon' tell me where we's goin' or do you prefer circles?" He asked sarcastically. "Shut up Dixon! Just make a right down this street and we go straight til' ya' see street dividers and it'll be there" she said simply. "See, was that so hard?" He asked in a tone you'd use with a 4 year old. And he put on that menacing smirk making her sound stupid. She took the moment to shut him up, "Hard? No not yet sir" Maggie said seductively. Daryl's smile faded and got red in a moment. She heard him swallow and accelerate. She knew how to get him.

Beth and Glenn stepped out walking into the field happily, like they were dating for a long time before the Turn. "So I was wondering since we have time, would you wanna teach me how to strum right now?" Glenn asked, almost begged. She was more than willing to teach him all day and hoped he was satisfied. "Of course! Let's go to the front porch so no one bothers. Maggie and Mr. Dixon went to the pharmacy." Beth said thankfully. 'Mr Dixon', Glenn thought and laughed a little louder than intended. "What?" "You can call him Daryl, he prefers that over a title, unless you wanna call him Hunter or Savior" Glenn said humorously. "You're an ass" Beth laughed and bumped him out as they approached the front and began the lesson.

Carl slowly opened his eyes and his eyes zeroed in on Rick, "Dad?" He asked almost wondering. "Carl!" Rick cried, tearful eyes and a smile from both of his parents held him tightly. Like the happy family they always were. "So what happened?" Carl asked bewildered. 'Alright anyone who wants to leave instead listening to your lives on repeat can go' Rick mentally sent it to everyone. A couple of grins and the room was empty besides Lori and Hershel. "There's something I've gotta tell Ya Carl." Carl looked frightened as if he already knew Sophia was gone.

Daryl and Maggie stepped off his bike and Daryl whipped out his Beretta 92FS and handed it to Maggie. She already knew they were really walkers unlike everyone else in her family, and a nice hold on the gun. Daryl approached the front entrance and motioned for her to stand behind him, this is the most serious they've ever been. Daryl banged on the glass and waited for a response. Both of them crouched instantly and headed for the door since there was only one. Daryl simply opened the door and hit the walker between the eyes with his bolt. This was the first time she's ever seen him kill and it let her see a more protective and darker side of him. "What, you're looking at me like I killed one of ours", this shocked Maggie because he was serious and fixed a classic Dixon glare. Icy and fiery in one combination.

She knew something was bothering him and he was just venting in the pharmacy, but damn when he sort of made her feel small with that glare and get up. She opened her mouth to say something but he walked straight past her and looked around for items. She decided to let him cool down and speak to him when they were done. She walked around looking through the first aisle and found a small basket of fresh hair shampoo' 'jackpot' she smiled. She walked past 3 aisles and found Daryl looking gum and toothpaste he found, 'finally' he thought to have hygiene at top form everyday since they were now stable. Maggie smiled at that and turned her back to him and was about to walk. "Maggie" Daryl called timidly. She turned to stare at him. "Am' sorry for being rude back there, I hope you're not mad at me. Was a slip up" he clarified looking harmless and gentle. Like he could break and she hated that, him looking inferior. She slowly approached him and stopped when they were just inches apart. "Of course I'm not mad Daryl, I understand and I won't forgive you because you don't have to apologize" she said smiling and he didn't know why but he wanted to tell her everything he'd done wrong like she was a goddess to him. He shook his head and gave her a real heart warming smile. "I was thinkin', Ima' be out on a hunt, hopefully find Sophia on my way" he declared. Both things he was doing were thoughtful. He did care, and she knew it. And then it clicked, he was mad at Maggie because he was stressed about Sophia and food shortages. She frowned at his stress inside of him. "What's wrong?" He asked stepping closer. She didn't even notice she was frowning.

Daryl couldn't tell why she was frowning, did she not want him to be there all alone? He put a hand on her shoulder, "Maggie, what's wrong?" She turned that frown into a small smile still staring at him, "Nothing, thank you", he wasn't going to keep questioning her so he responded in giving her shoulder a squeeze and turn back. She almost moaned aloud at his touch on her, she really needed to be steady. She turned around to see two packs of condoms, 6 in total. She smiled to herself and lifted them as she opened her bag. "I was thinkin' we shou-" Daryl was cut off by what was in front of him. Maggie holding condoms slyly, he choked on his words. He started to giggle and then laugh a storm, and Maggie blushed to the point where she'd get a nosebleed. "Okay! It's not that funny Daryl! I thought you'd have luck!" She teased a bit angry. "Ah for wha'? It's called skill Maggie, who are those for anyway?" "Well, you should know and if you don't, it should be sooner than later" Maggie said and winked. "I got that feeling, jus' don' get too happy" he shot back. "And why's that?" She asked curious as he started walking off. He looked over his shoulder "You don' want him to break that bed, or you" He said for the first time into the whole sex teasing game. Maggie's jaw dropped as he walked towards the counter and she thought of a whole new game to play with him.

Beth and Glenn had finished their lesson he could almost properly strum although it was a bit girly. She didn't have a reason to why she liked it, and he loved the way she sang and played altogether. "Hey Beth?" "What's up?" Glenn swallowed thinking this would work, "What do you think about your sister and Daryl?" He asked hoping she would in kind instead of a slap. "Well Daryl is sorta' intimidating if you ask me, but I know he has a heart and is a good man. I'm sure by the times I see them, they're in love. They look like a married couple already. I'm totally fine with them, and Maggie deserves it" Beth returned. "I'm sure maggie would say the same about you" he started, smiling red. She raised an eyebrow at him.

Glenn didn't know what to say, he blew it. "I uh..I d-d didn't mean to-" Glenn was cut off when she approached him. "Oh, I know exactly what you mean" Beth said sneakily as she kissed his cheek and hugged him. She backed up and walked away, Glenn was at a loss for words but damn he finally made progress.

Daryl and Maggie were quiet the rest of the ride back and it wasn't the tense uncomfortable type. They'd said enough and they enjoyed the silence for once Maggie did. That gave her a better understanding of Daryl, and he liked that she accepted his quiet request for them both to relax on the way back. 5 minutes later they arrived at the farm and Daryl safely strapped on his Horton scout. "That hunt, ima' be back by sundown, a'right?" Daryl tried making it sound more than safe. Maggie rubbed his forearm with her hand in comfort, and he tensed a bit at that. He hated people touching him, but the way she touched him made him not care so he never pulled away from her. "Please be careful and safe Daryl, you have no one to risk your life for" Maggie pleaded, sadness filling her voice. She let go of his arm and he put a hand on her shoulder. "I always do this so don't get worried Maggie, I'll be back in a couple. Don't worry I'll be back for our little session too" Daryl said flirtatiously and was that tempting. She didn't know whether he was kidding about sex or meant it because she was all in. She wanted to jump in bed with him right then and there. "You better be back then" she warned. They exchanged smiles and Daryl disappeared shortly.

Rick was about to slip into the bathroom until he saw Lori holding her stomach. "What are you doing?" Rick asked hoping not to get an answer. They only had sex once since he got back so if she was pregnant the possibilities were against him. "I don't know Rick" Lori answered mumbling not even clearly. Rick stormed out to Shane's, "Rick no!" Lori cried confused hoping he would come back. Rick entered Shane's room uninvited, "What's up?" Shane called. Rick shut the door and locked it as he kept his sleeve rolled up staring Shane down. "What's goin' on?" Shane asked truly lost. Rick ignored it and walked up to him.

Beth wanted to speak to Maggie, boy talk. She opened the door to hear Maggie was in the shower. She saw Maggie's bag was stuffed, and what was sticking out was a lot of fuckin' condoms. Beth got her hands on two and muttered "Have fun Maggie" and snickered before exiting.

Maggie wasn't sure why she hasn't approached Daryl and told him how she felt or what she seriously wanted. She had so much fun teasing along with him and to savor the moment so they'd have their little fun until time came she thought.

Daryl hoped his quest ended successfully somewhat like last time finding a clue, only this time he had to Maggie off his mind. She had grown close to him, a little too close. And that made Daryl want to let her in since she proved to be a true partner. This was gonna be a wonderful shit wreck, Daryl imagined.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi** **guys! Hope you're enjoying. This may be the biggest step in this story. A little Daryl surprise, and Beth using those condoms. But most importantly, Rick and Shane about Lori's pregnancy. Alright enjoy! **

Chapter 5

Daryl didn't know what to make of Sophia, he would be surprised and Impressed if she was alive. But he had no hope she was there. If not from walkers, than from starvation, and it pissed Daryl off to an extent. Two walkers were spotted deep in the woods by that hunter's sharp eyes. Daryl took one out with a simple crossbow strike, and pushed the other against a tree, stabbing it through the skull with his knife. He stumbled backwards a couple steps, placing his foot on a tomahawk. It was dropped, by who? Was someone out here? Daryl had his own wooden tomahawk with a black handle, so it had to be someone out there.

Daryl was pulled out of thought when he noticed a small figure running down the trail. He could tell whatever was running down was trouble, so he started sprinting his own stealthy routes. When it came to the woods, Daryl was dominant to all life.

Back at the farm, Glenn and T-Dog noticed that Daryl was missing. "What happened to Daryl?" T asked worriedly. "He went on a hunt, he said he'd be back by sunset."

Glenn let out a sigh of relief then went to the back of the farm house to find Beth and Patricia with Otis bringing horses back to their stable. Patricia and Otis went inside while Beth approached Glenn and instinctively walked him like they had a schedule. "What's up?" He asked happy for her company. "Done for the day, so we can hang out" she answered highly. "Yay!" Glenn examined with girlish glee. Beth nudged him and walked up to the house, and he noticed her holding two tiny packets in her pocket.

Rick approached Shane and had a rugged glare on his face. "Rick. What're ya' doin'?" He asked defensively and stood. "Were you gon' tell me about my wife?" Rick asked more demanded coldly. Shit, did Rick know truthfully, did Lori tell him? He took too long to answer and Rick was set off. "Listen, it was ju-" Shane was cut off by an infuriated Rick. His fist connected with Shane's upper cheek, under his eye causing him to stumble back into the bed. He got up with anger and blood welling on his face. Shane barged at Rick tackling him to the wall, and Rick fell with Shane trying to get on him. Rick missed a left swing but quickly elbowed his temple with a right elbow sending Shane rolling under.

"Son of a bitch!" Rick snarled as he grabbed Shane's shirt and punched him in the face twice, knocking him almost completely out. He stood up and left the room with a bloody fist and anger welling out of him. Rick went outside into the RV to be alone and just rested in the back. Drifting his eyes shut to forget about Lori, Shane, the worries and this world.

It was past sundown an hour ago, and Daryl hadn't returned which had Maggie depressed. He wouldn't lie and come at night, she knew he had something going on. She didn't know who to ask about this so she just sat on her bed and waited.

It took a couple minutes before the figure wasn't fast enough, and Daryl like the predator he was, tackled him to the floor leaving leaves to rustle. "Picked a wrong group o' people to stalk. An' ya' left yur tomahawk on the ground" Daryl growled. He roughly dragged the boy up and back to the camp along with two squirrels.

"So what do ya' wanna do?" Glenn asked staring in her pocket. She turned to him stopped his movements, "Something new" she replied huskily. "Uh what's that?" He asked amused but hesitant. She didn't speak and dragged him along the empty barn and walked over to the hayloft. "Isn't this romantic" Glenn said jokingly. "Yes" Beth answered crashing her lips to his. Glenn couldn't believe she did it, so he cupped her hips as she had her hands in his hair kissing him softly and sweetly.

Glenn wasn't the strongest person ever, so Beth fell back onto the not so soft floor, with Glenn climbing over her. She started to work Glenn's buckle as he unzipped her pants. "Wait" she said heavily and dragged out the condoms and ripped the wrapper off with her teeth. Which made Glenn groan as the never broke eye contact. Their pants were now off as they shed their shirts off.

Glenn was now rubbing against her and they both moaned aloud, since it was getting dark, most people were getting ready for dinner. She knew they had time and now was perfect. "Inside now" Beth forced Glenn as he was more than willing to. He slid right in and Beth couldn't help but moan which got the same response from Glenn. His thrusts came faster and faster the more she made those sexy noises and whispers.

"Harder…harder" she whispered, and he fulfilled that deed and heard her almost scream on the last couple. Soon both their bodies gave a small push and thrust before they climaxed. Glenn started to come around and brought Beth to her feet and pecked her lips smiling. She returned the same look. "Was that a one time thing?" Glenn asked hoping it wasn't. Beth kissed his lips again, he knew what that meant and smiled.

Maggie was getting worried. It was almost dinner and Daryl was not back nor Shane or Rick for whatever the reason coming down. She was close to leaving to find him if no one bothered.

"Rick get up son" Dale told. "Hmm? What happened?" Dale noticed the small cut on Rick's neck, then remembered Shane's black eye. "What happened between you and Shane?" Dale asked unknowingly. "Eh, a problem, that's not the problem, I haven't Daryl in a while where is he?" Dale smiled at his care and then frowned. "He's been gone and said he'd be back by sundown" it was pretty dark out to be sundown.

Maggie sat on the porch as Rick came out, gun reached out in his grip. "Rick?" Dale asked confused. "Gotta get Daryl back now" Rick said firmly. 'Finally' Maggie smiled.

It was then Daryl popped out of the woods just in time for dinner. Maggie almost jumped sky high, then had a great smile play on her lips. It faded soon as she saw him dragging a familiar boy with him. 'Trouble' she and Rick thought. Rick was frozen staring at Daryl along with Dale, "Daryl" Rick urged him to speak. Daryl pushed the kid at the RV. "Asshole's name is Randall, he's been stalkin' us" Daryl said and stared at Rick then Maggie and Dale.

"T and I will take it from here alright? Thanks Daryl" Rick tried and Daryl nodded and walked up to Maggie with her hands on her hips disappointed. 'Uh oh' Daryl and Dale thought and Dale slowly slipped away. "You said sundown!" Maggie yelled as she pushed at his chest. "Am sorry I twisted it but it was worth it" he assured. "Found this bastard and-" he jingled the couple of squirrels at her and she laughed out and stepped back. He shot her a cheeky grin. He walked down the stairs and dropped his equipment in the RV and turned back to her. "Go 'head and eat without me, ima wash up a'right?" He asked hoping she'd listen. "Okay, I see how it is jerk" she said arms crossed.

"Don' know what you're talking about but it ain't helpin' me shower" he said impatiently. "Oh? You should've asked me? Of course I'd help" she cheerily teased. And Daryl choked on his words grabbing his best and jeans walking away giving her one last glance. She stuck her tongue out and his face flushed as he continued on to his work.

Maggie was the only person he could really do this with, and eventually everyone would have him opening up to them as a guardian. He already lost his rude attitude to most of them and felt a little better. Rick was unquestionably the best to him, a true man with a struggle. And he saw a man in Carl. These made him feel stronger. When he thought of Maggie, he felt a lot stronger, like she was his to protect, and he liked that. Maybe he'd own up to that feeling, wait wasn't he already ?

**That was my attempt of a turn haha! Well I'm trying to get the chapters a little more amped up and keep this going for a long time since I'm on vacation I've got a lot of time and kind of like this story..**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! Quick update cause I can't sleep. I'm just amping you guys up, I feel like if real Daryl would have romance awkward and it take forever it would be just as good that way here. But don't worry we'll get there.. **

Chapter 6

Daryl walked over to Glenn's room in the farmhouse, 'damn a lot of rooms to fit everyone in the group' Daryl thought. Glenn and T-Dog shared a room. T-Dog was with Rick so Daryl knocked and entered, "Glenn", Daryl called with his rough voice. "Uh what's up?" Glenn asked still a bit timid. He was also more comfortable with Daryl. "Was wonderin'.. Uh can I wash up in yur' uh" Daryl was cut off. "Yeah of course man" Glenn assured. Daryl nodded at him and walked in and locked the door. Daryl was impressed that Glenn chose for the two in that room for shampoo and body wash. The body wash was a chilling sensation from Irish Spring, and hair heaven to him due to how soft the bottle of Fructis was. He washed out his hair completely making it almost silky and rinsed his body off, making it smell like a man during a good fuckin' night.

Daryl dried up and stepped out the shower to see his clothes weren't on the bathroom. 'Shit' he thought, remembering he left it on the floor of the room. Daryl sneakily peeked out the door and saw Glenn was gone. 'Went to screw around with the lil' one' he smirked. He walked over to the bed and walked back towards the bathroom and Beth came in. "Hey, Glenn.." She choked seeing Daryl almost naked, she shrieked and ran out. Daryl was frozen and felt like asking Rick to shoot him right then and there. He turned red, almost blew up and changed into his gray Hanes boxers as well as a tight sleeveless brown cotton shirt. He threw on a pair of gray/blue jeans ripped in both knees, and put on his boots which gave him an inch making him look 6'1. He was the tallest after Rick and Shane falling short by an inch. But it was unarguably correct Daryl had the most muscle. Daryl let a sigh escape from his lips before exiting the room.

Rick entered the barn with T-Dog behind him, he had a strong hold on Randall. T-Dog shut the barn doors behind him and Rick eased his grip on Randall throwing him onto the floor. "Answers only, I ask the questions" Rick said dominantly. "Where are your people camped out, and why are you here lookin' at us through the woods?" Rick demanded while T-Dog cuffed him to a wood pipe against the wall. "There's not much.." Randall stopped and saw Rick pull his revolver out, cocking it. "Wait wait wait! Alright alright were camped not too far from town. A bit far from here, I was just sent for lookout on living, nothing else I swear." Randall tried.

"How'd you know we were here?" Rick asked narrowing his eyes sharply. He reached in Randall's pockets finding pen and paper with directions. "You're trapping us!" Rick figured approaching Randall. T-Dog tensed and Randall was frightened. "No wait it's not..-" he was cut off by Rick's fist slamming his cheek sending him down on the floor bleeding. He was sure he was gonna have a puffy cheek and a black eye.

Maggie sat out on the front porch staring at Daryl's bike, while she was sitting on the bench directly over and front of it. It looked tough and old school, something Daryl would ride. "Interested?" He asked smirking at her interest in his bike. "Sort of" she lied,"I've never had the time before to ride a motorcycle. But it looks fun, kinda like crossbows" she mentioned smiling at him. He liked that she preferred his style a lot, he couldn't lie he did as well. She got up and tugged at his arm, and he pulled it back. "Wha' woman?" He asked. He wasn't gonna give up his dominant title of 'don't touch me, don't fuckin talk to me, don't look at me'. "Oh don't be so cramped Daryl, are you busy?" She noticed his scent and tried resisting him, he smelled so manly but soft. The mix between men's body wash and anyone's shampoo, it was perfect and she wanted to cling on to him.

He had to admit, she was tempting. He didn't exactly wanna pull away but he wasn't exactly ready for all the touchy feely funny shit. But her hair looked so silky and smelled so exotic. 'Citrus or somthin' ah some shit like that.' He noticed the scent as she stood up and her body just smelled sweet.

He stood up, "Nah, let's go?" He answered and asked. "You wanna watch a movie or something? It's getting dark and no one's gonna be there so you don't have to be embarrassed of anything." She teased. "Eh, you got some Clint Eastwood or some Romeo and Juliet shit?" He teased right back. She elbowed his rib lightly and she opened the door. "Let's take the long way, 'round" he told her. She nodded smiling, they made their way around and entered the house. "So.. Basement?" He asked. "How'd Ya know?" Maggie was surprised. "Lucky guess Maggie" it was common sense or was the basement. They made their way down the stairs and flipped on the T.V. After 2 minutes of arguing, they settled on "No Country For Old Men."

It was quite an interesting movie and they both fell asleep as the credits minutes later, Beth and Glenn sneaked down the basement to sneak the last condom and noticed they were curled up on the sofa, "Damn it,let's take the stable?" She asked. He was so hard from her frustration and nodded as they left.

"The sooner, the better for ya'" Rick advised him. He let him know he wouldn't leave alive without spilling. T-Dog was standing watch, "2 miles from town, 3 cabins have 11 beds. There's 12 of us and I'm not looking for battle." "Then why did you sneak up on us and run away from Daryl?" Rick asked smirking devilishly. "We're taking a route and you're coming. If you wanna live, you're a part of this now. You'll leave alive when the problem's are resolved." Rick promised. Rick wouldn't let the group fall ever again.

Glenn dropped the used condom and placed a kiss on Beth's lips as they both dressed up. "Beth?" "What's up ?" She asked. "Well I was wondering if Uh.. I Mean I really like you and.." He stuttered. "Say it" she smiled. He sighed "would you be my girlfriend?" He asked timidly and gasped when she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him, pulling her close by her lower back, he kissed her hard. She pulled back catching her breath, "Yes" she managed.

Shane was tired, sitting in the kitchen with the Atlanta group. Man he was beat. Literally.

"So can I try it yet?" Carl asked reaching for the bottle of wine, then Lori's glass. "No, last time you almost threw up" Lori reminded him giggling along with Andrea and Carol. Dale approached Shane. "Everything alright son?" He was worried, so he pulled him along the staircase. "I know what happened between you and Rick. It isn't hard but don't bury yourself over it, let's take a walk." He and Shane left through the back

Shane liked Dale and was glad to have him around today. He didn't like what he tried to do to Otis that gloomy day. He was alive and with Patricia, which made Shane feel better. They heard a thud from the barn wall and headed straight there guns in hand.

Maggie slightly woke up, feeling enveloped by strong arms. She was pressed against the man of her dreams at the moment, he was deep asleep as well. She found her own arms wrapped around his waist, and his wrapped around her shoulders. Her face was rested on his collar bone, and felt his nose and mouth just almost pressed against her head. Which gave him smell and taste, if he wanted. Maggie finally got to smell him over and chose to snuggle closer to him feeling great against his large form. She lifted her head and barely touched his chin with her lips. She buried her head back on his collarbone and drifted back to sleep.

Dale and Shane entered the barn to see T-Dog in front of him with Rick deeper inside holding a boy. "What's going on?" Dale asked wide-eyed to Rick. "Daryl found this kid stalkin' our group in the woods. I've been freezing my ass off, anyone wanna try to get this?" He looked at the three men. "I'll have a talk with him, try." Shane cleared his throat staring at Rick, and both Dale and T-Dog noticed the tension. "Thank you" Rick said awkwardly, the both of them mentally making amends and Rick patted Shane as the three exited the barn.

Hershel was awakened by the screen door opening, and made his way to shower and get ready for the dinner Lori, Andrea, and Carol promised. He was a cute old man but made sure to let Maggie know since she was usually goofing around, maybe with Daryl. He started to really like Daryl knowing he changed, to make Maggie happy. Hershel didn't have a reason to mind his relationship with her. He walked over to her room and knocked but got no response, nor from the porch so he went to the basement to see her curled up with Daryl tightly. He smiled widely, he knew things were getting different. He went up to his storage and grabbed a camera without sound and stopped at the middle of the stairs. He focused the camera and clicked the picture knowing this was somewhat the start of something.

Daryl's eyes slightly cracked open when a cold breeze hit him, and maybe that's why he let this random body touching draped over him. No, this was Maggie, she looked so peaceful and beautiful when she was asleep. The soft breathing of her pressed on him had him a bit ticklish but so comfortable. He wouldn't wanna wake her and he felt very warm, along with no one knowing they were here. He thought. Her sweet strong scent was still on her and he couldn't help but inhale it. He couldn't stop himself. He didn't know why he kissed her head and pulled her close and felt her squeeze him closer, making a soft noise. She closed her eyes again after feeling his lips on her head. 'Daryl Dixon' held her and kissed her head. She played around with the thought. The weather was now approaching winter so they were very comfy.

He was staring to wonder, 'Is this what it feels like?' No he had to be wrong. His eyelids started to get heavy and he closed his eyes drifting into a deep sleep.

**Well, Daryl probably finds out he has feelings for her soon, and shits gonna get crazy by the end of this little arc. Yes** **maybe 3 or** **4** **chapters** **til** **things change immensely. Enjoy!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Full Daryl and Maggie chapter ahead. **

Chapter 7: Happiness

The night was slow, and Daryl and Maggie were still asleep for 3 hours. They were both obviously too tired and comfortable to get up, especially since their body heat and the human touch was so spectacular. Getting up would be the worst decision, facing the cold and not being alone together with a friend. Daryl and Maggie wouldn't stir. They held each other tight, her arms around his waist absorbing more heat than him. She didn't really need a bed when she had a big strong man holding her and have her sinking in him. And for him, he loved to be pressed against her soft and warm little body that felt great against his. At one point he could feel her breast against rib cage, and that was so soft. Her thighs almost on top of his own, close to sitting on his lap

Her pressing against him every now and then in the middle of the got him a bit hard. He really enjoyed the feel of her in his arms more and mostly

Every couple of hours, they would be mumbling things in their sleep. Sleep talking. They were that exhausted. "Mmm.. The front" she whispered. "Uhh shut up" He answered in his classic Dixon rude attitude. They would drift back into sleep.

There would be some tossing and turning, and Daryl would have had enough of it. "Stop squirming around, ya' lil' damn weasel". Maggie snarled in her sleep obviously cranky and slapped the center of his chest. She then rested her hand firmly on it, feeling his chest soothingly and he sunk back into her embrace.

The sun was still about 2 hours from showing, and Maggie kept feeling Daryl's upper body. "'Top it" He chuckled tickled lightly, and she pulled away huffing in a negative tone. She slowly made a gap by accident when leaning away from him. He gripped her upset arms and pulled her more than tightly against his chest, and she smiled into his chest. He had a clear smell of her hair again, and he put her in her same position, squeezing her tight comfortably.

They remained like that for the rest of the night, and it was so out of character for Daryl. He was holding her extra tight against her, the man who would kick your ass if you didn't keep a foot or 5 away from him. Maybe that's why everyone was suspicious and said they knew he had feelings for her.

Maggie was so happy with how she chose to spend the night. Being in his arms reassured her that everything was gonna be more than okay. He made her feel like she was inside of a shield. Anything that tries to get to her had Daryl to deal with first. And it would take at least an army to get through him. He was a man of honor and strength. He would never slip that up, not for the group, his family, for Sophia. For Rick. Especially for Maggie.

The sun wasn't quite up, it was 6 and a bit gloomy. An overcasting weather for rain or snow, and his showers would need to now be in the house. Daryl's eyes cracked open, they both had been the first to sleep. They would obviously wake up first, and he stood up. In the process of his yawn, Maggie grabbed his waist back. He almost crashed into her but stayed steady. She tried to grab warmth back but he had to get up. "Maggie, gotta get up and shower. Get ready for today" he explained. She groaned and disapproved, gripping his pelvis. Digging her face into his waist. He slowly unwrapped her arms and squeezed her arms leaving. He went up to shower as everyone was asleep, then head back to his camp.

Maggie got up 5 minutes after Daryl left due to the freezing weather down there. She went up to her tidy and empty room. She grabbed up skin tight blue jeans and a green t shirt a bit on the darker side. She made her way to the bathroom and locked the door behind her.

Daryl stepped out of the shower 20 minutes later and grabbed his ripped baggy blue jeans and his classic winged vest. It really showed off his muscles.

Daryl walked outside and a cold breeze slapped his arms, and he shrieked running back inside. He grabbed a cotton long sleeved blue collared shirt, and put it under his vest. He went outside nonchalantly like he'd never shrieked like a lil' girl and made his way over to his tent. He sat on the outside right by the zip grabbing his crossbow, cloth, wood, and his knife. He began cleaning up his bow with the cloth.

Maggie finished up and brushed down her hair, then throwing on a small tight white cotton jacket. She stepped down to the kitchen boiling water for coffee and bringing out the contents. She saw Daryl and decided since no one was up she spend her time with him again.

She approached him as he started sharpening the wood, obviously making more arrows. 'Smart' she thought. "Hey Daryl, want some coffee?" She asked also for company basically. "Haven't had that shit in a while. Sure why not" he thanked returning back to his work. "How do you like it?" He forgot it had been a while. "Eh can't remember anymore.. You can make it however you wanna" he replied. "Surprise me" he added. She laughed at his beautiful smirk and went inside.

After a couple of minutes of Maggie concentrating on her work with Daryl's coffee, she went out with both on a tray and sitting on the porch. He had finished his work and heard her call so he walked up slowly to her and smiled. He muttered a small 'thank ya' and she smiled widely at him."Did Daryl Dixon just say that?" She laughed. "A little louder?" She asked humorously. "Screw ya'" he mentioned. "Go ahead" she said leaning back. He tensed immediately and accidentally slurped his coffee. She laughed a whirlwind and sat up taking a sip of her own. "Did I mention this tastes amazin?" He asked wide eyed. "No but you're welcome" she stated.

"Was thinkin'.. Rick's gon' need my help for that lil' asshole and we gotta make groups for the search. If ya' wanna stick with me today for it, ya' can ask your dad." He told. She was happy he was fond of having her around. "Of course! I'd love to! She said giddy.

They finished the rest of their coffee in peace, listening to the soothing sound of nature. He without speaking, introduced her to how he lived. She loved it, he was so calm and relaxed. She could tell he didn't wanna do the things he did, and wanted to love this group but he'd been through too much. That hurt her, but soon was happy staring at him in this state. He was still very cozy and she was glad she could help. She knew how grateful he was. "So who was this guy you were talking about?" She folded her hands on her knees slowly sitting up on her chair. "Some Randall shit, said he went to yur' school" he added narrowing his eyes at her. "Yes, Randall Culver, the creepy pervert." There was a shiver in her voice.

"Why'd you do that?" He asked getting a bit angry. "What?" She asked throwing her hands up defensively. "You tensed, did he do anythin' ta any of ya'?" He demanded answers slowly standing looking at the barn. "No no Daryl sit down big guy. None of that ever happened. He had a crush on me and attempted rape on my best friend Sally" she said almost shaky. She missed her friends and what her life could've been. But with this she found the care in others, true family. And Daryl.

"He never got her right?" "No never! I called Shawn and he roughed him up a bit" she answered happily. "Good. I'll remember that when we have a talk alone" he said viciously staring at his knife. "Daryl.." She reached out and they both looked back. They saw that people were getting up. T-Dog Andrea and Patricia were in the kitchen cooking something up.

"Morning" Rick said to Daryl and Maggie. "Search today Rick" Daryl confirmed. "Of course, you wanna take Glenn and Andrea with you?" Rick asked receiving a no from Daryl and raised his eyebrows at him. "When Maggie gets permission from Hershel, I promised her to come with me, I'll take care and there's not space for larger groups" Rick couldn't lie, it was smart to bring in an extra on the search. "Alright" was all he said before walking off to the barn.

"So we got some time before we gotta go down" Daryl said. "Wanna eat something? Haven't eaten for like two days" Maggie whined holding her tummy. Daryl laughed "Yeah, let's see what they're cookin' up in there."

They made up classic chicken and waffles. Daryl and Maggie laughed their asses off looking at the three. "What?" Andrea asked for the three. "Nothin'" Daryl chuckled. "Somethin" Patricia countered, her hands on her hips. "Okay okay, we just thought we'd never see chicken and waffles ever again!" Maggie giggled then went into a fit of laughter.

"Fine I guess you don't want any" T-Dog grinned. Daryl and Maggie exchanged looks and barged through them to the food. They all slightly laughed and took equal portions. It didn't take long to finish for Daryl and Maggie and they left as soon as they greeted Carol Shane Dale and Otis coming down the kitchen.

Beth and Glenn still didn't show. They knew Hershel had a long hard night. But maybe Beth and Glenn's were too, in a different way. Maggie wasn't so sure how she felt about Glenn and her sister, but she wasn't gonna interrupt. She let them play out their lives and learn their own way.

Daryl led Maggie through the back doors and stopped by the well and hung out there. "Are Beth and Glenn exactly..?" Maggie wondered. "Yeah, I mean I think they're sorta together" Daryl tried. "I'm not sure if.." "Maggie" he cut her off. "Ya' can't ". She was at a complete loss."I know Daryl it's just, Beth is gonna make a big choice and is this it?" Daryl barely shot a smile before his straight face. "You can't blame them, I mean I for one think they're the lucky ones. Glenn's a good kid and you're sister is definitely somethin' more than kind. They love each other and they're happy. Happiness is something you'd be grateful to find in this world." Daryl cleared. Maggie just felt her heart explode. Daryl Dixon just said that? She didn't really know him in that light. She knew for sure. That now she fell in love with this man.

"Just like you will, I hope." He smiled putting a hand on her shoulder. She felt tears prick at her eyes. "Maggie, I.. I didn't mean ta'" he was cut off when she threw arms tightly around his neck, hugging him. He returned it by wrapping his one arm around her lower back and the other on the back of her head, rocking her. "Ya' know this is way past the touchy-feely zone wit' me right?" He asked her. She gave him a squeeze and pulled back.

"Thank you, Daryl" she said honestly and he shivered a bit. He grinned at her and bumped her arm and walked down the woods with her. He handed her his knife, when he noticed people heading in the search.

They continued to walk and talk like they were friends or something more. They didn't know they were the lucky ones. Because they found happiness.

**Wow that was hard! I'm not sure when they start the whole relationship. Maybe when they move around more. Th**is **story will be going on for a long time so enjoy you Daggie/Maryl shipFull Daryl and Maggie chapter ahead. **


	8. Chapter 8

**This is gonna be all of the characters. Gotta solve things with Shane and Randall. Still thinking of when to bring** **Daggie** **and** **Merle** **as** **well** **as** **bad** **guys** **in but** **I'll** **figure it** **out**. **Enjoy**!

Chapter 8.: Bloodthirsty

The group split up people for the search. Carol and Andrea had a better shot now from Shane's lessons and were allowed on the search. Rick had already assessed the groups, he had been with Dale and Glenn. Andrea and T-Dog were with Carol. Then, he purposely paired Shane and Otis, of course he knew Daryl and Maggie were together. Glenn kissed Beth by the well before catching up with Rick and Dale .

Daryl made eye contact with Rick, "Really? Shane and Otis? Ya' want him ta' die?" Daryl said in disbelief. "Of course not Daryl" he said looking at Maggie. "But we'll see what he does alone with Otis, if we catch him something's gonna go down. Don't worry I'll keep an eye on him to make sure nothin' really happens." He assured Daryl and Maggie.

Daryl continued down the woods, Maggie closely by him with a firm grip on her knife and beretta. Soon they passed the group, Rick's group and Carol's seeing them deeper.

Rick had his Python firmly gripped by his side with Dale holding his Winchester sniper rifle trained on tracks. Glenn held a Remington 24451, a shotgun that would attract the walkers left in the woods and the group. It's a good thing he brought his small machete.

Shane and Otis trudged along a slightly muddy trail down a tree pattern towards a lake. He could see just about over them not too far, T-Dog's group was traveling deeper and more stealthily. This whole group was spread out but they had been by each other just in case.

Randall slipped across Rick's mind, he had told Beth not to hesitate shooting if he even peeked outside, but the kid couldn't even get up after what Shane did to him when they were alone. The boy had bloody hair which was way too out of control. Shane did that, another thing close to murder. Shane was out of control, and needed to calm down and soon. Rick sighed and looked back at his two lookouts, "C'mere, got a small footprint." Rick said smiling. They ran over making sure not to muck up the trail. "We head that way toward the lake" he said holding his revolver tightly again. Rick looked pretty tough in the winter, his face looking more rugged and rude. His attitude more stern and he was pretty tall. But the jacket and gun summed it up.

Glenn and Dale definitely were able to take care of themselves but looked much less than intimidating. Glenn was a bit too skinny and was wearing a baseball cap, while Dale had his fisher hat on and his old features. But they were still able to be strong which amused Rick. Rick was happy to see his family and friends were still together in one piece. He had Lori Carl then there was Shane Daryl Andrea and Glenn. He'd grown a feel for all of them.

Shane and Otis ended up getting closer and closer to the lake and he wanted to get rid of Otis and the intentions of the group telling Otis so he would be safe. He could do it now and throw him into the lake. "Hey, let's stay here, and let them move on so there's no noise" Shane preferred mischievously. Otis just sat back down on a log waiting, little did he know Shane was trying to get rid of him and all proof. He wanted Otis to be dead so Daryl wouldn't care if he attempted. That it didn't anymore. And that had Shane creeping.

Carol and Andrea stayed side by side right behind T-Dog staring around the trees. They had left Shane and Otis' sight as well as well Rick's group. They were catching up with Daryl and Maggie, who seemed to have it easy but working hard.

All that was left was Rick and he never seemed to show, so Shane had thought he'd went east up to the bridge. He was spun out of thought as Otis was attacked by a lanky walker and was struggling. Shane raised his mosseberg for a second before letting it lower by his side waiting for him to die. A bolt went straight past Shane into the walker's skull, Daryl had senses like a cat or was he just that smart? The walker was motionless and Daryl caught Shane again as maggie finally caught up catching her breath. "What happened?" She looked frightened. "Nothin' takin' care a' walker" Daryl replied fixing a glare on Shane catching him again .

Now Shane had two people to take care of. Otis was breathless staring at the walker before picking up his hunting rifle. "Damn thang'" he said out of breath to Shane. Shane just shrugged nonchalantly waiting to end him now.

T-Dog with the two girls was heading back to camp east so they would take the longer route out of Shane's way. Daryl and Maggie already headed that way to search a bit deeper. Shane trained his Mosseberg back on Otis behind his back, before he heard leaves rustle and dropped his aim looking back to see Rick and his group. He was quick to hide it and they hadn't noticed, "We're heading back, so you guys can tag along, we already got a path" Rick said.

"Alright jus' gon look into this river for Somethin' quick. We'll be there in a sec" Shane pressed. Rick nodded and was out of sight and Shane looked back at Otis with his back turned on him. "So what-" Otis was cut off by Shane plunging the knife into head, throwing him into the water. Shane had a maniacal face on not regretting it. He was bloodthirsty. He headed up the woods with his rifle.

Daryl's silent steps caught up upon the farm, he'd let himself and Maggie back for the day and figured he'd look all day tomorrow. They headed for the stairs as the cold air got colder as night started to hit the new world.

Shane had shown up to the front steps of the house alone and Rick along with Hershel showed up worried. Daryl came out as well, he stared Shane down and went inside his tent. "What happened?" Rick asked not seeing Otis and fixed a glare on Shane hoping it couldn't be.

"Where's Otis? Is he? No, why isn't he here yet?" Hershel thought of what Patricia would do.

He thought of how Beth and Maggie would feel, and what would happen if they lost Otis.

Glenn had been by the bathroom upstairs and saw Beth, and she jogged up and wiggled in his arms. She placed her lips on his, taking his hat off running her hand through his hair. He kissed her kindly in return using a lot of force and she could handle it. "Missed ya'"she muttered as she steeped out and kissed his cheek. "Missed you more" he promised walking downstairs with her unaware of the news of Otis.

"He was but right by the jugular, I..I couldn't do nothin'. It was too late now he's gone" Shane cried as Rick began to wonder. Shane couldn't have done this, not yet at least. "Uh man" Rick stomped his foot to the ground holding his forehead before pacing teary eyed. Hershel stood in disbelief, his brother in law fell and his sister along with nieces would be hurting like hell.

Shane had committed murder and everyone knew he was dangerous but they couldn't believe he would kill a soul. Only Daryl was wise enough to see Shane was 100% guilty. Daryl just lay there trying to block out all of his new and old memories and think of a better time in his life, maybe when he and Merle used to ride around and get shitfaced before returning to their free life in their shared little house. They'd ride around and meet with friends to go to pubs and Daryl would hunt under the sun or rain by his house everyday. Daryl came back to reality looking out into the grass field. He wished he could just have it the way he wanted since he was a kid. He wouldn't admit that he truly cared for everyone in this whole group and didn't want to see any of them hurting so he did what he did. Just pushed himself away and waited to let them in and always protect them. He heard the sound of a rookie guitar strum, and huffed rolling over climbing out the tent.

Glenn was alone trying to strum the guitar like a master, "eh" he mumbled strumming in different patterns. "Hell Ya doin' short round. If I wanted a good lullaby I woulda' strummed that shit" Daryl let him know. Glenn got red in an instant, and Daryl felt a little bad for that.

"Ain't bad but you hold it a bit looser, loosin' up a bit boy." Glenn didn't exactly know what he meant and thought he was gonna get slapped with the ruler. He was still timid of Daryl. "I ain't gon bite, here" he motioned taking it from Glenn. He kept the bottom on his lap and held it so calmly and naturally. Maggie and Beth were in her room looking to see them, they sort of giggled but felt so flattered and their hearts went warm at the sight of this brother look they had on. Like he was telling Glenn not to be afraid of him by doing this. That made Maggie a bit hot in the pants. Daryl, who she wanted to call her man soon, had this fierce effect to make everyone step down but wouldn't dare to hurt her and ignore her.

Beth didn't know Daryl could play guitar, he was so amazing. He could've taught her with his skills, he was just no nonchalant about how talented he was. It was like another side to him, the one that spoke for his heart and let people know who he really was. A true gentlemen of no harm. He just wanted to do what was best and he's proved himself. "You're lucky Maggie, real lucky" Beth complimented. "Oh?" Was the response. "Daryl, he's such a great person and I'm happy for you. I hope one day.." Her voice trailed and her and Maggie hugged almost sucking the air out of each other. "Me and Daryl aren't together but I like him and I'm happy for you and Glenn" Maggie whispered. "But you will be together, I could tell he loves you, we all do. We're waiting, and you'll see the surprise" Beth reassured. Maggie's face lit up.

Her and Daryl were talked about to others? She was flattered "You guys gossip about us? You have time of the day and night for that?" Beth chuckled. "It's fun, me and Andrea are usually with Lori and Glenn or even Rick talks with us. He's always crackin' jokes on how you guys are young stupid teenagers" Beth and Maggie giggled

"They all like Daryl and like you together Maggie. You're a beautiful woman that's alone and you deserve a lot. Daryl Is really strong and I thinks he is a handsome man and so do the others" Beth made a hushed tone as their lesson came to a halt. "Andrea and Carol had the hots for him" they both giggled again. "Oh Beth, you're the best! He packs muscle and he's a real gentleman. You wanna talk to him?"

Glenn started strumming at a new high, "Wow thanks Daryl, helluva a lesson man" Glenn smiled brightly. "Eh, was nothin' but now you can impress that lil' girl a' yours Glenn" Daryl actually cracked a grin at Glenn. 'Maggie really changed Daryl' Glenn thought

He was more lenient and happy. Beth stopped in front of Daryl a bit red and Maggie was beside her. "Hi Daryl, you should know Beth by now and she knows you" Maggie introduced. "Uh..Hi" she was nervous. "H-hi" Daryl said awkwardly, remembering the shower situation.

"You're really good at the guitar" Beth said, "Thanks, I use to play and write songs on my lil' notepad" Daryl motioned. "Oh? I wrote and sang songs too! Mainly on piano. But it's in the attic and I can't carry it" Beth laughed. "Can ya' show me where it is?" He asked willing to bring it. She knew he was going to be bringing it down. She smiled, "Thank you" she led him along with Glenn and Maggie to the attic.

"Easy, easy" Maggie said watching after Daryl carrying down the piano while Glenn was watching the other side of the piano. Beth was down leaving the door open.

After 5 minutes of fatigue, Daryl found his Dixon strength and carried the piano straight through the living room into the back of the spacious room. "Thank you!" She shrieked tugging at his best and he cracked a grin at her. "No problem" he said truthfully. Maggie loved what was happening. She smiled at Daryl then Beth, then looked over to Glenn. "I don't know how you got Daryl attached to you" Glenn whispered. Maggie laughed "Guess it's cause I'm that kinda girl" she tried. Glenn just smiled and looked back at them.

"Daryl, if you ever feel down or wanna play or write I'm here to help. I like to play piano and you're good at guitar so if you ever wanna.." She trailed off knowing he understood. "Will take thought to that kiddo" he gave her a smile and nodded before disappearing with Maggie following.

Maggie and Daryl walked over to the kitchen looking to find no dinner. "Somethin' musta happened" Daryl pointed out Rick Hershel and Shane. They both walked out over to them. "Maggie" Hershel said compassionately. "Please call Beth over we need to talk." Beth was soon outside, "what is it?" She asked with Glenn and Maggie by her side. Daryl was in front of them.

"Otis was killed, today by the lake" Hershel said softly. Maggie and Beth broke, Maggie fell and Daryl caught her in his arms as she cried a puddle. He squeezed her tight and whispered kind remarks. Beth fainted not too later and was taken inside immediately.

Shane put his hands on his head walking over to the RV where Dale was watching. Daryl noticed him and gave him a killer glare. He stood up and Maggie watched him approach Shane, he took a hold of Shane's shirt and grabbed him close. "I know you, I know that you did this shit. You're gon' pay real soon bub" Daryl said getting infuriated pushing him back

Shane had to get rid of Daryl now too. He picked maggie off the ground over to his tent.

It's aight Maggie it will be" he gave her another hug.

**More deaths and discoveries as well as romance next! Havin so much fun with this story! Gonna go on foreve**r !


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, hope you're having fun with this story cause I love doing this! I never mentioned that WTFdoUwantNOW was my inspiration to create this and was the reason I loved Daryl and Maggie! Hope you write another story**, **alright** **story** **time.**.

Chapter 9: Hurting

Rick had a long day ahead of him. He had to take care of Randall Shane and the safety of his family and camp. He was sure his beard was growing out faster and he was gaining an old man look. His beard was a dark shade of brown going gray, and his hair still short and a classic cop look. He was wearing a nice white jacket and blue jeans, slumping down to the barn. Rick had wanted Daryl to come but he knew he was busy with something more important. Maggie was hurting and he had to be there for her.

Rick entered the barn to see Randall to be a walker, and still strapped. Rick was the only one who knew they were all infected as he stabbed the walker in the head. Who could've killed Randall in the middle of the night? He had to guess Shane but there was more behind it, it could've been anyone and he wasn't waiting to find out. He was gonna investigate deeply.

Glenn had his arms wound around Beth. "I'm so sorry, I wanna help you so bad Beth." Glenn tried consoling her. She remained silent and it was killing him, she'd never looked this hurt before. Her eyes just looked zoned out and there were no more tears, just puffy red eyes and slump shoulders. He was sure she wouldn't get any sleep tonight and that would keep him awake as well. Glenn could only imagine how Daryl was with Maggie. She was the eldest and that must really hurt but Patricia..

Shane didn't know what was going on with him, did he really go crazy? No. He killed Otis and Randall in cold blood all in 24 hours. Now he was plotting to kill Daryl which would hurt Maggie and Rick the most. Eventually he would make a chain and now was lost so he grabbed his Mosseberg and exited the house.

Daryl still held Maggie tightly to his chest, her arms around his neck burying her head into his neck squeezing him. He returned it by his arms around her waist with one hand on her lower back and the other in her hair with his face buried in the side of her head being as close as possible while sitting. She didn't have words and neither did he so he pulled back and tilted her head to look into her eyes. He knew she knew that Shane did this.

"Ima fix this, whatever it is. I'll make sure Maggie. Won't let no one hurt you in front o' me" he promised. She gave a small smile, she smiled. He couldn't believe that he himself made her smile and feel better. He was cut out of thought when she caressed his cheek. His face went red again, he was a bit terrified of what might happen. She slowly brought her lips to his cheek and kissed his cheek affectionately. "Thank you" she said seriously but smiling as she pulled back. He only nodded and stood cracking a grin. He saw Shane walk out back, and then Rick walk down to the house. He shook his head at Daryl, "Wha'?" Daryl narrowed his eyes. "He ain't alive someone killed em' overnight" he told. Daryl stomped over to Shane before Rick pulled him back. "Daryl no, not yet" Rick scolded. "Asshole killed both of em and you know it" Daryl growled pointing a finger at Rick.

"Listen I understand but we've got a couple things to take care of first. Starting with a run in town with me if ya' wanna come" Rick asked looking at Maggie mainly. "Uh yea' but what bout Sophia?" Daryl questioned. "I made T-Dog run the search with Glenn Andrea and Dale. That's a days work from four people and tomorrow we'll assemble the whole group again." Rick assured.

"A'right let's move" He said quietly as he walked over to Maggie. Rick ran over to Daryl's grimy sky blue 90's pick up truck. He'd decided to drive since Daryl looked a bit troubled.

"Promise you ain't gon do nothin' stupid" he teased helping her up from his camp. She smiled squeezed his hand as he pulled her up and they walked up to the front door. "Thank you" she said again, "For wha'?" Maggie opened the door, "Everything Daryl" She looked like she was gonna cry again as she shut the door. He knew it was for the fact she knew he wasn't touchy feely but for her, he threw it away. He took the time to be the one to take care of her. Daryl felt like if Merle saw him, he'd stab him with his stump. But Daryl felt less stiff with his group now.

Daryl and Rick were off on their way through the dirt road a couple miles to enter town on a nice quiet ride. The scenery outside was beautiful, the landscape bring mainly all grass and trees with a couple of hills beyond. Around them was just a dirt road and grass fields without any noise or even walkers. It was relaxing. "This is my fault. All of it" Rick gripped the steering wheel. Daryl's eyes cracked open. "No don't ever even think that Rick. We lost a couple but we're still in one piece and sheltered because you you. You led us to safety so don't lemme hear shit bout' ya' sayin' it's yur fault." Daryl lectured.

Rick was gonna believe him, and shut his mouth. "Is everythang alright with Carl and Lori?" Daryl didn't sound too concerned. "Carl's fine, he learned how to defend himself so that's less a worry. Lori, I think her and Shane. He…-" he trailed off lost in thought. "Pregnant? It ain't his, they did that shit one but you and her had history. A lil' welcome back" he chuckled with Rick. "The best one too. Not so sure you won't be laughin' all too much." Rick said. "And why's that?" "Well, because you'll get yours with Maggie" he shot a sly grin and Daryl sunk in his seat. "Who said we even talk" Rick laughed, "We've all seen you, it's obvious Daryl. Just gotta face it soon."

Maggie sat in the basement couch where she and Daryl had slept. She liked it there with him, Daryl was a get away for her. Just someone that could make the pain go away and always take care of her. It was like he was finding ways to tell her he loves her. She knew that's how she felt towards him. She lay where they were curled and closed her eyes to drift into a deep sleep.

T-Dog had come up with not using guns and that they had numbers so they could use close quarters weapons. So he was in front holding his buck knife with Glenn holding a shovel behind him with his hatchet tucked in his pants. Andrea held a pitchfork steady with Dale holding a one sided axe. They kept a gap and saw one female walker approaching T. Glenn stepped behind it and pushed it to the ground as Dale finished it straight with one strike to the head. They continued down by the lake ignoring it and continuing forward.

Beth had been dead asleep by the time Glenn had left on the search and Patricia was trying as Hershel sat on a chair next to her apologizing for everything. Even they thought it was Shane and had to get rid of him. They'd seen Shane outside right now pacing in circles like a maniac. That was the darker side and as he stepped to the back he saw Carl with Lori and Carol taking care of laundry and joking together like the end of the world wasn't the start of this. He looked at that as the lighter side of this wreck of shit.

Daryl and Rick pulled up to a convenience store right next to a bar. "Here" Rick walked up training his pistol on the door as Daryl followed up targeting his crossbow side to side. Rick quietly slipped the door open Daryl entered with him. It was quiet and empty as well as being a bit tidy for this world. "Priorities, food OTC drinks and weapons of any sort. Then we get whatever's leftover for room." Daryl nodded in response and started searching.

After about ten minutes, Daryl and Rick found a double barrel shotgun and a 4 inch snub revolver behind the counter. They'd found a 6 pack of flavored water and 2 gallons of water. They stumbled upon a lot of canned food, mainly spaghetti o's and Campbell's.

"Now ya' get what Ya need" Daryl told Rick looking at the baby aisle as if already knowing what happened between Rick Shane and Lori. Rick went up to the aisle and grabbed pregnancy test strips. About 4 of them as Daryl trudged along the side finding heart chocolates a full and fresh pack as well as a pair of Jack Daniels whiskey bottles filled and tempting. Rick stared at him already done with his work and smiled, "Alright let's go Daryl" Daryl knew Rick was amused by his drive for alcohol. They slipped out and stepped in the car, suddenly they heard rustling by the door. They jumped out the car and waited by the door and slipped inside to look what the noise was. "Ain't nothin' in here, hell was that noise?" Daryl asked viciously. "Not sure but ain't here so let's get back safe" Rick urged.

The two of them slipped in the truck and made their way back to the road on their way to home. Only not to know behind the counter, creeping was Shane cursing and slipping out to the road. Why was he there?

Andrea and they're group had been inside with the rest of the group having a discussion as in what to do today. Only Maggie had been asleep and Beth was sleeping beside Patricia. Hershel proposed that they have a service for Otis then do something sweet for winter, maybe Beth playing a song or a movie and cocoa and all sorts of fluffy things. He was quite the jolly old man. They'd settled that the next time it snows that Beth would sing a song and they'd watch a movie by the basement fire as a family.

_Maggie was awoken by two rough hands gripping her waist and pulling her close. Normally a touch a boyfriend or husband would use so she was going to punch the person hard only to see it was Daryl in the dark. A smiling warm Daryl holding her to him. She looked at his lips and back at him so she decided to let him plan this out. He moved his hands up to her rib cage right beneath her breast. God she was gonna explode by that one movement. Daryl pulled Maggie even closer with their faces just centimeters apart. Maggie ran her hands through his hair and played with it smiling at him lustfully and he returned that look._

_Maggie placed a kiss on his jugular and Daryl groaned. His arms ran from her ribs down her waist back up to pull her close again, closing his mouth on her shoulder sucking the life out of her. She moaned loudly and Daryl wanted onto hear that. He quickly threw her on her back as they both shed their clothes. Now being naked, Daryl climbed over her and lined his penis with her to slide in and did so. "I love you" He cried and kissed her soft lips._

"I love you" Maggie whispered as she opened her eyes to see a quiet room, a fuckin dream. She almost broke down and got up from the couch. She heard the shitty ford pull up and the doors being opened. She rushed out to see Daryl and Rick in one piece with bags of essentials.

Daryl smiled at her and she just wanted to jump him and have him touch her in the back of his truck but knew she was dreaming for a reason. She smiled and approached him. Rick entered the house with the supplies. "Whiskey? Oh for the big night?" Maggie said seductively and Daryl knew she went back to her normal self and smiled. "Why not. Seen Shane?" Maggie's eyes widened, "Uh no he isn't here" she answered. Daryl knew Rick would find out and solve it. Daryl just wanted to hang out with Maggie then sleep.

Beth was asleep with Glenn beside her hand in hand. Patricia disappeared and Glenn took the moment to kiss her cheek and let her know since he was too much of a pussy to say it while she could hear. "I love you" he said squeezing her hand and leaving to Rick.

"He isn't here" Rick said directing his attention to Glenn furiously. Glenn only adjusted his cap and grabbed his walther p99 and exited with Rick. T-Dog holstered his M1911, following up shortly to see Shane pull up in his Hyundai. Rick glared at him ready for answers.

Daryl and Maggie walked down the field and we're both quiet. Maggie eventually spoke up. "What're you gonna do about Shane?" She asked. "Well, ima take care of him if Rick don't. Ain't no space for killers in this group." He answered looking ahead. He looked so deep in thought.

Daryl didn't know if Rick had it in him to make the decision on Shane, and Daryl wasn't afraid of much. So he would take care of Shane for the group. He looked back at Maggie who was looking at him, he had the weird feeling that she really wanted him and he couldn't deny he wanted her.

It had hit night so Daryl and Maggie ended up going inside and Daryl sat with her in Beth's room for about 20 minutes until Daryl said good night to Maggie and took a look at Beth thoughtfully. He slowly turned and went outside. Daryl didn't know why seeing Beth's state crushed him. Not in a way he loved her in just like a little sister he needed to take care of shattered. He looked at the guitar in his tent Glenn left and walked over to it. He began to strum it softly.

**Alright guys, we're getting close to a big chapter and Shane's resolution as well as Daggie! I think I started shipping them because they were the hottest and basically toughest of their genders. They just fall together to me haha! Well enjoy!**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Chapter 10: What you don't know_**

Andrea was in the RV with Lori and Carl, the mood dropped from a high of happiness and warmth to bitter pain and depression. The loss of Otis did a number on them especially his little niece and wife. Hershel would be there for Patricia and Glenn would be around for Beth. Of course Daryl would be there for Maggie regardless, he made sure he'd be in front of her when bullets came flying.

Lori and Andrea were phased but continued gossiping in the RV with Carl beside them. They would definitely be the ones who were bright and showing light for now, the three of them. Andrea smiled widely at Carl then Lori, "So I'm not the only one who noticed Daryl and Maggie cuddling in the basement last night am I?" Andrea smiled slyly and Lori giggled with Carl coughing.

"Yes I did and how cute is that?" Lori said like a high school girl. "They're really touchy and I think they've got the feels for each other" Carl replied. Lori and Andrea looked dead at him, "Oh? What makes you think that?" Lori asked knowing if Carl saw a connection there was something there. "Well, Daryl's hates touchy people, and just people. But he's always with Maggie and they smile at eachother like something is happening" Carl answered.

"How'd you get so sneaky and clever?" Andrea teased pinching his cheeks. He only looked up at Lori and all three of them started laughing.

Shane exited his Hyundai and approached the steps as Rick Glenn and T-dog holstered their weapons. "And where were you? We were gonna run out after you" Rick said angrily. "Sorry brother, was just searching down the road for Sophia." Rick narrowed his eyes at him. 'Bullshit'. T just let out a sigh and Glenn started up the stairs slowly. "No Shane, you're hiding something. You're lying to me and you left without my permission. I'm the leader and you need to know that now." Rick said fiercely, dominantly.

"I follow the damn rules Rick, but if I'm around the perimeter and feel Sophia's out there in gonna go look. You won't stop me" Shane defended. "And who are you calling a liar? I'm always looking out for our own" Shane added stepping up to Rick. "You haven't shown you're trustworthy anymore, I know you killed them. Both of them" Rick growled silently.

He made sure no one can hear the last remark. "Oh now I'm the odd man out sociopath of this camp? You're forgetting I've led this group" Shane said harshly, starting to get closer to Rick. "Step off Shane" Rick snarled with his fists clenched. Shane smirked, "What you gon hit me again? What make you have all the authority to own me?" Shane shouted.

Some of the camp averted their attention to Rick and Shane. Daryl was on the other side still strumming. Maggie had been in Beth's room, holding her hand ignoring everything.

Hershel walked over outside, seeing two men face to face at the moment. "I don't own you but you will do as you're told for the safety of this group, unless you don't care to kill em' off." Rick was early pissed off glaring at Shane.

Daryl was whispering lyrics as he softly strummed the guitar looking into the woods. He felt terrible about what Beth and Patricia were facing at the moment. He closed his eyes for a second huffing before strumming again.

"I didn't do nothing to no one, you lying shit" Shane tried. "We all would find out, Daryl already knew, former cop Shane Walsh is a murderer" Rick clarified. Shane had enough, his fist crashed into Rick's ear making him stagger backwards. He swung a left and uppercut Rick's chin stunning him back. Shane threw an elbow and Rick came to reality ducking and clubbing Shane directly on the nose. Sending him back almost falling. "Son of a bitch" Rick spat as he punched Shane again, falling to the floor on top of him squeezing his throat. Maybe if he paid attention, he'd notice the ladies hovering around him and Glenn with T trying to pull him off.

"And I-" Daryl's voice cut off to the sound of yelling and sprawling. He dropped the guitar and rushed over to the front to see Rick on top of Shane. 'Finally' he thought but couldn't have Rick murder Shane in cold blood. Especially in front of this camp. "That's enough" Daryl rumbled grabbing Rick and almost easily grabbing him off a weakened Shane.

Rick and Daryl made eye contact, they both knew now what to do. Shane eventually had to go, one way or another. Rick walked off down the back of the house and Hershel was a little happy to see what Shane had deserved. He walked back inside sleepily.

Glenn went inside up to Beth, "Hey, just wanted to stop by before I wake Dale and crash" Glenn said to Maggie. She smiled "of course, go ahead." Glenn took Beth's hand and kissed it then the same to her forehead before exiting. Maggie smiled wider, Glenn was a kind guy. What was there a problem with for him and her sister to be happy together?

Daryl walked over into Beth's room, crossbow strapped and guitar in hand. "Well hello Bon Jovi" Maggie giggled. That was hot, both him with a guitar and her laugh. He barely shot a grin and walked to the other side of Beth's bed and set the guitar against the wall. "When she wakes tell er' to play and when I see er' I'll finish that promise" He said a bit mad?

"Walk with me?" Daryl almost pleaded. Maggie smiled and approached him, she knew he felt down. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her head to his chest. He lightly rubbed her elbows for a couple seconds. "A'right no touchy shit" he grouched stepping back and exiting with her behind him.

Maggie and Daryl trudged down along the RV down to the dirt path. The three were back in the RV staring curiously. "What'd we say? First time we see them and it's together" Andrea said. "They're so cute together" Lori stated. "I see the cutest rugged baby with turquoise eyes and and the most beautiful smile" Andrea commented. "Of course, they're two beautiful people after all" Lori added.

Dale awoke letting Glenn sleep and Rick lay by Glenn, both having a shitty day. Dale let them both take his room, one on the bed. The other on the couch. He went up the balcony to take watch with T-dog and Carol.

Daryl was silent and Maggie couldn't help but stare a bit angry as to why he wouldn't speak a word. "What's wrong Daryl? I hate seeing you like this" she admitted. "Don' matter so don't worry bout' it" he huffed. The truth was she was right, after Rick, Daryl needed to look after the group. And with the losses and Shane as well as Randall's group out there, he was lost.

"It does matter so don't be such a stubborn asshole when I'm caring" Maggie yelled. "Calm the hell down, you'll bring the geeks and the damn camp on us. Start another fight will ya'?" Daryl countered. "Why'd you even ask me to come if you were gonna ignore me after getting me worried?" She asked early frustrated.

"Then go away. I asked for a walk not a drag" he spat, clearly who he was. She gasped aloud and stopped her tracks and he turned. What the hell? What're ya'-" he was cut off by a smack. She slapped him and he stepped back.

"You're such an asshole you know that?" Maggie shouted pushing his chest back. Daryl was silent and never answered. "Wow real classic Dixon, what I expected from a careless hick" She got in his space and he stared dead at her. He was clearly offended she would even say something like that to and about him. He threw that life away.

He was silent and furious now, like how he would be when he was drunk. Daryl rushed past her and walked towards the woods. "Daryl I didn't mean any of that! You know I care and I really like you" she tried explaining rushing to him. "You know-" She was cut off when he turned to glare at her, she was being glared at by her love?

"Nah I don't I'm a redneck lil' shit!" He spat making her almost collapse. "You don't know" Daryl growled closing in face to face with her. Maggie was this close to buckling until he turned and stalked towards the woods. Tears pricked at Maggie's eyes as she turned her back and walked back thinking about the stupid mistake that had her losing her happiness. She really didn't know.

**Not where we wanted to leave off! But thing will have to escalate ASAP. More romance in the next chapter? I think so..**


	11. Chapter 11

Moving on

Daryl didn't know why he was so aggressively tense. He looked like he was close to pummeling the life out of any living thing in his way. Then Daryl was thinking of Maggie. Why would she counter him with a cold remark then a slap? Maggie was the sweetest thing Daryl met in his fucked up life, and yeah he did say a dumbass thing. But why would Maggie surprise him? He still couldn't register that she had done that. Should've known she would be like that. Daryl was great at banishing people and isolating himself so he decided when Maggie had an apology, he'd open up again. He shrugged the thoughts of those shitty kid problems he was now facing, now walking into the woods. Where he was meant to be.

Maggie couldn't help but let a tear or two slip down her cheek when approaching the front so she could pull herself together when at the steps. She finally went up to the front of the house seeing T-Dog and Dale. "Daryl?" Dale fumbled standing when he saw no sign of Daryl and a teary eyed Maggie. "He got mad at me and ran into the woods. He'll get hurt, gotta get him" she stuttered and picked up. T gave her a look of reassurance after. "Don't worry, when it comes to the woods, Daryl is a hundred percent safe. He's a survivor and would be the first to walk outta there alive" he calmed. Maggie was gonna counted but Dale spoke up. "He's right, Daryl has been in the woods his whole life. If he isn't back in an hour we'll look for him" Maggie only sighed before nodding and going out back. Why did Daryl have to be a pain? By now he should have known how she felt. Maggie could only look into the woods and hope he'd come back in one piece.

Daryl walked down the main trail in the woods leading to the cliff and the lake under it. He noticed three walkers far from his own tracks not noticing him yet. He averted his attention to the sound of bark ripping a bit. Daryl spotted a squirrel by the tree next to him and a rabbit by the mini fortress by the edge of the woods. He first aimed his crossbow at the squirrel and fired a bolt straight through its middle. He carried the lifeless animal and tied it to his strap. Then he moved two trees ahead and heard the three walkers pick up. He took a couple of minutes to set up a snare to where the rabbit should be heading. He then backed up by the edge and noticed one walker by his right by a branch. Daryl took out his sharp tomahawk by its wooden handle and whipped it straight and swiftly into the walker's skull.

He went to retrieve the tomahawk and did so. Daryl placed it back in its sheath. He spun around quickly to see the other two close on him. It was too late to move and the walker grabbed him making him stumble backwards and slip. Daryl fell off the cliff, sliding through sleek rock and mud fast as fuck. He crashed to the dirt and landed right by the water making a thud. "Son of a bitch" he complained feeling his own bolt in his torso. It was all he had as he went lifeless.

Rick and Glenn ended asleep in the bed together curled up since there was no blanket. How had Glenn gotten there and why were they together? Dale passed by the hallway and opened the door to see the two and quickly jumped back. Shutting the door, he started laughing hysterically and Hershel came by to it. "What's going on?" Hershel asked. "Do you have your camera?" A smiling Dale replied. Hershel only nodded before retrieving it and handing it over to Dale. "Rick and Glenn" Dale simply said opening the door. Hershel left the room and rushed to the kitchen crying of laughter and Dale stood there to take the picture. He was surprised it focused in when he was having trouble standing at the sight when taking his leave.

Beth was still lifeless but breathing in her bed in the meantime. Patricia had been in her own room for the whole day. Maggie was laid down beside Beth, holding her close as possible without killing her. She missed Beth's voice and her smile for too long. Maggie just wanted her sister to gain consciousness and Daryl to make a return. Maggie had the feeling one or both would fail to happen. She sighed in frustration and tried to sleep.

Maggie had been napping having dreams in and out. She'd have all of them basically about Daryl. She'd wake up and fall into the same dreams.

_Maggie was walking down the trail where Daryl had been when hunting. She had her knife in hand tactically with her Beretta held tight beside it. She entered a cabin and trained her weapons and found nothing. Maggie was caught by surprise when a strong hand snatched her arm and gun. She shrieked and fell back into the figure and found the touch to be familiar. She was disarmed and the figure turned her to face him and it was Daryl. "Daryl, why? What're you?" She was cut off by him pressing her against the wall closing their space. His hands kept her arms on either side of her head and she faced him fearfully. "Daryl" she whispered as he pressed himself against her beginning to rub his hard dick against her front. She sighed at the touch. _

_Daryl leaned in and Maggie closed her eyes when their foreheads touched, he was smiling at her when she opened her eyes and she returned the look. Why were they both there and what was going on? She didn't care about that stuff when looking in his eyes. All she wanted was him. Daryl leaned in and kissed Maggie's soft lips and their lips worked perfectly together. He was using more tongue being the aggressor of this night. Maggie laughed in his mouth when she felt his urgency and he huffed. "Think that's funny darlin'?" Daryl smirked. Maggie loved that look and knew what was happening. Daryl grabbed Maggie's hips and lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his waist as they kissed and Daryl brought her to an empty room. _

_Daryl laid Maggie on the mattress leaving a trail of kisses on her neck before ripping his vest off then his pants. She undressed herself bare along with Daryl. He laid beside her and let her start playing with his body. Tweaking and kissing him then grabbing his big delicious cock and running his length. He'd collapse of they were standing. He'd gasped when she threw a leg in between his having her thigh pressed into his penis. "I love you_ _so much" they laughed at how_ _they said_ _it at the same time._

Maggie woke up beside Beth again feeling a throb between her legs. Another dream!? She wanted Daryl so bad and here she was dreaming of him. Slowly she drifted apart from the real world into sleep.

Daryl awoke to the sight of two walkers approaching him. "Shit" he cursed sprawling. He rolled on his uninjured side grabbing his knife and tomahawk standing staggered. "Assholes" he muttered letting the one in front walk towards him spiking the tomahawk into the center of its skull. He simply let the other one reach his arm and he grabbed its shirt stabbing it in the face. He let the knife go fully into his face, letting the make walker fall. Daryl took a quick look up the hill and sighed. "Always me and my luck"

Daryl had blood all over him from his previous encounter making him blend in just in case. He left the bolt in his torso too afraid to see an outcome as he started climbing the cliff. It took Daryl 20 minutes of self taunting and Dixon strength to finally climb the mountain slowly limping his way down the trail finding his snare finding the rabbit dead. He chuckled and strapped it to his rope before continuing his walk.

Rick awoke to Glenn curled in his arms lightly snoring, Glenn woke as well. "Woah uh woah" they both coughed and stood up and off the bed. Rick spoke first, "No idea, but this never happened" he declared. Glenn swallowed hard and only nodded and they both exited.

Rick walked up to his own room to find Lori and notice a small lump in her stomach, he'd give her a crooked smile. "It's yours" she said excitedly. Rick's face lit up and he jumped next to her planting kisses across her cheek up her head before pulling her to his chest. Lori smiled widely at him and Rick hope he could see that face for the rest of his life. "I'm sure it has to be Rick" Lori said again. "I hope" he smiled planting his lips on hers again.

Glenn had walked into Beth's room to see her already curled with Maggie. He smiled and left out to the front porch hoping to see Daryl. Only to find he probably went his own way. He saw Andrea was on watch and Glenn decided to just sit on the porch. Rick ended up being beside him momentarily. "Not gonna lie, was comfortable" Rick shrugged. Glenn laughed.

"WALKER" Andrea yelled, Shane rushed outside bruised with Carol beside him rushing with Rick and Glenn.

Daryl continued to limp down the path to thank god who he'd abandoned that the group was here. He saw half the group coming at him like some party was on and Maggie lingered by the window awake by his sight. Rick approached holding the gun at him and Daryl was annoyed.

"Third time you pointed that thing at my head. You gon' pull the trigger or wha'?" He challenged. Rick lowered his gun. Daryl stopped to stare when a bullet hit the side of his head and he collapsed and Rick started in panic. "NO!" He shouted and tried Daryl's weight as Shane helped him fully carry Daryl.

Maggie woke up seconds later to see heavy shuffling foot steps. She looked into the hallway to see Daryl? Bloody and a bolt in his torso, oh god. She was about to pour and rushed after them. "What happened?" She asked terrified gasping looking at his face as he was set on the bed. "We gotta find out, he's dead asleep" Rick looked hopeless. "And at a loss of blood" Hershel added checking him.

Panic left the air and Hershel decided what was best for Daryl as for everyone who agreed. Maggie quietly slipped into his room approaching him.

Andrea was sitting in Beth's room with Glenn and Rick. "I didn't know. I can't believe I did that" she teared. "Don't get worked up, he's alive and he'll be fine. Daryl would be just fine and proud of what you did just trying protection" Rick assured. They all averted to Beth who opened her eyes and they saw those beautiful mystical Aqua eyes.

Maggie sat in a chair next to Daryl's bed, he was on his back with his right side to her. Maggie noticed he was shirtless and had a two bandages. He looked like a pure badass angel, she couldn't resist him or his body. Maggie ran her hands up a sleeping Daryl's forearms to his chest then his biceps and shoulders. She began massaging his shoulders and took advantage but she couldn't help but be obsessed with this beautiful beast of a man. He was her guardian and she wanted return in compassion by showing her love.

Daryl started coming around to the soft and warm sweet sensation which had to be Maggie but he was too weak and tired to make it stop. And he'd be lying if he wanted her to stop.

"I just want you to know I'm really sorry Daryl, I care about you so much and I don't want you hurt. Can't you understand I was being that way because I care more than anything about you?" A tear slipped down her eye. Daryl was awake long enough to hear her. "I hope you'll forgive me Daryl. I really like you bud" she giggled before another tear fell. Maggie ran her hands through his hair careful not to touch his stitches. She kissed his forehead and backed away still holding his hand. She gave it a kiss and turned, only Daryl held on. Maggie looked back surprised. Daryl gave Maggie's hand a squeeze and let go. Maggie smiled shutting the light and the door letting Daryl fall into a deep sleep. This part of life was moving on.

**Wow! Hope you guys are enjoying this more than** **me! Sorry for** **the late update. Enjoy**!


	12. Chapter 12

_Forgiveness_

Beth's eyes adjusted to the familiar room as three figures rose with lit up faces. Beth couldn't smile back for some reason but she had the warmest tingling in her heart that screamed for her to realize that she had to come back to the real world. Whatever that was.

Ignoring the thought, Beth looked to see Rick Andrea and Glenn. She was so glad to see Glenn and she loved him so much. But for some reason she wanted to see the faces of Maggie her sister and Daryl which was odd. She didn't have much of a friendship with him, but she really liked him and his presence. "Where's Maggie?" Beth blurted in panic. Glenn couldn't help but feel hurt. She really wanted to see Maggie over him? Well he was her boyfriend and she was his sister so she had a reason until Glenn cooked something up.

"She's in her room. Do you want me to get her?" Glenn asked. "Yes please, and Daryl" Beth added. Daryl? The trio looked puzzled at each other then back at Beth. "Okay, but you should visit Daryl, he got hurt and he's asleep" Rick said. Beth felt terrible. What happened? How could Daryl get hurt?

She nodded and Glenn exited, going to Maggie's room. "Hey uh Beth was looking for you. She's awake now" Glenn said nervously. Maggie rushed into Beth's room in an instant with her arms outstretched. "Maggie!" Beth squealed and Maggie tackled her back to the bed, squeezing her into a tight embrace and Beth giggled shaky and eventually sunk in.

Beth backed out of the hug, "What happened to Daryl?" Maggie bit her lower lip and took a breath. "He apparently fell down our woods' cliff and took a bolt to the torso" Maggie explained trying not to sound horrified of it. Beth clasped her mouth shut, "Oh god, is he okay?" Beth almost broke. Rick cut in, "It'll be alright, he just needs sleep Beth he'll be up soon" Rick convinced exiting to see Daryl. "I'm gonna go for a walk" Maggie looked sick, "Me too" Andrea said quickly. Maggie kissed the side of Beth's head and exited with Andrea leaving Glenn with Beth.

"Sorry about that Glenn, I'm not neglecting or trying if that's what you're thinking" Beth said frowning. Glenn only huffed and smiled at Beth, he took her hand in his and kissed it sitting.

Beth understood that Glenn knew what she meant and that he and she were in terms and nothing changed their relationship. He stayed in the chair holding her hand and talking to her about candy for some reason. Glenn never thought he'd be with a girl as beautiful as Beth.

Rick was at the doorway of Daryl's room staring at him intently. He entered and sat beside him still gazing at him. "I don't know what this group would be without you exactly" Rick praised. "You don't owe us anything" Rick patted his arm and stood up. Rick took off, shutting the door behind him.

Rick passed down the hallway seeing Carol Carl Lori and Patricia in the family room watching Walker Texas Ranger. They were all trying to figure the show out as they played around with the cover case. He was going to walk in when he noticed noises in the attic. Shane was up in the attic, he could tell by the footsteps. He'd known Shane's his whole life. Soft stomps.

Rick crept up the stairs seeing Shane talking to himself. Rick made a self note: 'Shane's gone'. Shane looked like a psycho scolding himself and slapping his own head. Rick went back down into the family room, sitting next to Patricia watching their entertainment.

Maggie and Andrea had been outside talking about life before the shit hit. They're loves were set, both in college. Maggie explained that she would be going into pharmaceuticals and Andrea would have been a lawyer. They would both be set for life. Andrea didn't have many choices in this world but would look as their group moved on. She already had a one night stand with Shane Merle and when she was desperate and drunk, she kissed Glenn.

Maggie wasn't the biggest party animal or slut before. Not even close, she was still respectable smart and kind. She only fell desperate for Daryl and found something irresistible about him. "I used to have the hots for him, back after the camp. He was quite the hottie. But he's yours" Andrea giggled. 'Mine' Maggie thought. Maggie smiled.

"I could just imagine who he's been with before this" Maggie was fond of his early life. What had it been like? Certainly not the prettiest. "Who knows" Andrea replied. "I don't think he-" Maggie was cut off by Andrea holding her own hand up. "Don't even say it. I've seen him, he always tries to follow up with you. I don't think I've seen true love like that even from Rick and Lori. But you two, marriage, a kid!" Andrea yelled and giggled. Maggie laughed and smiled at the thought of having a family with Daryl. Having him being big strong daddy for her and his kids. Sharing a bed with him and feel his every feature.

His hard muscular flat stomach lacking hair by his belly. His big strong broad chest and shoulders that you could sleep on fine. His light facial brown hair and medium brown straight hair. And his tattoos, she wanted to know about them. But his eyes. They were deep in blue and piercing. They could be soft then go hard. An unusual shade of blue.

"I can guarantee if we get another night with drinks and you two are close, he'll confess." Andrea commented. "You guys are so cute!" She hugged Maggie and Maggie returned in kind. "Thank you" Maggie blushed. Andrea only nodded and walked back to the RV to see Dale.

Was all of that true? She knew she loved Daryl, and no one else can be with her maybe he felt the same. Did he love her? Wow Maggie needed Hershel to manage a night with beer or any alcohol thinking of Daryl and what he'd say.

Maggie found herself walking towards the back and into the house. She wanted to check in on Beth again. Maggie entered the back screen door sooner than expected.

Daryl's eyes were shut but he was barely awake dozing with weak thoughts

_Maggie walked into his room, shutting the door and locking it. "That's cute Maggie but what're ya' doin' that for?" He was a bit creeped. "Shhhh" was all she whispered seductively climbing onto the bed in her tight pink tank top with skin tight blue skinny jeans. It made her body stick show all its amazing curves he wanted to touch and ravish along with her. "Maggie" he whispered with his voice dying. _

_She climbed over his shirtless body, running her hands up his neck then down his chest and repeated. She leaned in to kiss his left cheek then his neck before evenly matched with his face. Maggie planted her lips to Daryl's. _

Daryl gasped and opened his eyes noticing it was a wet dream. Daryl went red almost into a fit of rage.

Beth and Glenn were interrupted when Maggie entered. "Wanna see Daryl?"

The three were at Daryl's doorway and Hershel exited letting them in. Maggie walked in first and Daryl smiled at her almost happily? That was odd. Beth sat beside him smiling and Glenn nervously stood by the door. "When Andrea sees you, she's gonna apologize like crazy" Glenn said chuckling. Daryl only slightly grinned then shrugged.

Daryl was pressing the tweezers he'd found and was amused with it. Maggie almost laughed a storm noticing he was playing with the tweezers like a cat toy. "Are you feelin' better? I just wanted to check before I sleep" Beth stated more comfortable with him. "M' fine Beth, how bout' you? Haven't seen ya' little weasel self awake in days" Daryl teased. Beth stuck her tongue out and patted his leg. She loved what they had going, she felt like little sister. Like he would fulfill her wishes and do as she told as much as Maggie. Of course Beth knew Daryl and Maggie had something on a different level. Something even Daryl was surprised about.

"We'll take our leave" Beth said waving at Daryl then hugging Maggie. Glenn held Beth's forearm steadying her woozy body. They both smiled at Daryl before leaving.

Daryl was getting more than sleepy and Maggie was around to sit with him so he decided to keep his eyes open for a bit longer. Only he saw anger and worry mixed with affection in her eyes. Maggie stepped directly next to him, "Why'd you do that!? Don't ever do that again!" Maggie scolded him. Daryl chuckled at her girlfriend attitude, "A'right mommy" he said giving her wide amused eyes. "It's not funny Daryl! You had me scared" she flipped out.

God she had a voice. Daryl winced at the light echo and backed away, she really annoyed him there and he got a bit mad. Maggie bit her lower lip, "Oh Daryl, I'm sorry" Maggie truly apologized. Daryl didn't answer, he clearly wasn't angry. He had half a grin, he was just sleepy. Maggie stepped closer and kissed his head above his stitch soundly.

Maggie stepped back locking eyes with Daryl. He gave her a small smile before drifting to sleep. Maggie moved to lay beside him and he didn't refuse her in his sleep. She would keep his bare body warm and wait for him to get up. To her surprise, he came around. Daryl's arms found Maggie's body. He dragged her til they were pressed together. One arm under her head like a pillow and the other draped over her ribs with his face buried in her hair. She melted in his embrace, God he felt better than a whole mattress set. She felt like his territory being entirely covered in him. Maggie smiled before falling into a light sleep with her man. That's what she wanted to say. But they felt like something more.

The way he held her made them feel like something more. Like they finally found each other like they were just the perfect soul mates..

**Not the best parts here, but there will be a major character death or two soon. Next chapter might not be as good sorry! But maybe in three or four chapters this arc will end and things will escalate drastically (good way) Enjoy!**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Sooner or Later**_

Daryl wasn't quite sure of why he had Maggie happily in his arms like it wasn't something new. And why was she so comfortable with it? Did she love him? No, Daryl didn't even know what that was. He was always about the hit and run. He'd had sex with four different girls almost ten different times and he knew that wasn't life.

_It was just a hit and run, Daryl was disgusted of his old life. He was just a red neck with tattoos a potty mouth and the ability to break someone's face in ten seconds in the ring. Which was really an underground fight club Merle's best friend ran. Merle made sure Daryl never suffered any way down there. Merle was one of the watchers and fought little, but he was the toughest there and so was Daryl. Daryl was the main fighter in there and had gotten into over 40 fights. He'd been told to take a beating for money by one of Merle's friends who helped run it. Todd. After Daryl had beaten the shit out of his opponents, breaking their noses and ribs, he wouldn't lose his fights. Todd was 6'3 and lean with a build, Daryl noticed_ tha_t when he refused to take a dive. Todd had gotten in his face and Daryl's temper flashed. He'd elbowed Todd knocking him down unconscious with a broken nose_.

_Eventually one if his goons walked up to Daryl and Merle butted in there. He'd beaten the goon to a pulp and took his leave with Daryl. ThingsDaryl had completely different from the other people in his biker gang was that he was soft hearted, he cared, and he was a hunter in the woods._

_Daryl would split with his group and ride his Harley down a trail he'd found passing a park and park by a bench. He'd take his Horton scout 180 crossbow out of the back of his bike since it hunting season in Tennessee and he didn't give a shit. No one even hunted and Daryl worked at a mill so he lived along the Tennessee line, where he'd play some nostalgic Daughtry. _

_Daryl's mother had died when he was 13, he'd been in his final year of middle school already stirring trouble fighting all the time with students and teachers. He was the outlier. Merle had been 25, having 12 years over Daryl taking care of him for his whole life. He'd called Daryl in school to the office and was put on the phone. "Hey uh Daryl, I uh wanted ta'" Merle's voice would be cut off by his own quiet sniffs and shaky voice and lost breath. Was Merle crying? Daryl was bewildered. _

_"Merle what's wrong? Tell me what happened" Daryl pleaded. Merle caught his voice back, "I'm real sorry baby brother" Merle choked. "This mornin', momma's crashed into an 18 wheeler and the engine crashed" Merle teared again, "She didn't make it…I'm sorry Daryl, she din't make it" Merle slipped tears. Daryl was quiet and speechless, his breath was caught in his throat. "Daryl?" Merle called through the phone along with the people in the office. _

_Daryl dropped the phone and walked out the office straight through the entrance doors leaving his belongings behind. The guard of the school who wasn't much at all and a bit intimidated by Daryl's roughness let him pass. Daryl walked straight out the gate and into the side woods. He was 5'5 and built so he could slip through the easy spots and be alone. He sat up on a peaceful log sight covering the sun and balled up on it, crying quietly aloud. He'd been there til night hit and came home to Merle and his drunken father going straight to his room to be alone and knew nothing would ever be the same thinking that the candle in his life was finally blown out. _

_When Daryl hit 16 years old, his father died of a drug overdose in his own bed and Daryl couldn't help but cry ignoring the hell he put him through. He put scars all over his back but it made Daryl who he was, and he was his father. Now he was motherless and fatherless. _

_Daryl was grateful to still have Merle, his brother. He'd made sure he'd be killed before Merle and stick with Merle but Merle truly took that lead. Daryl and Merle stuck through everything together since and had lived the rough but experienced life. It wasn't bad. They were rough riders. Merle, he'd never admit he loved his brother but now he lost Merle again and made his mission to find Merle in this world. Merle._

Daryl barely came awake, sure he would drift back to sleep. He realized Maggie curled in his arms, he sighed at the thought of Merle and the never answered love for his family. After dreaming of his family, he remembered what love and care felt like. So that meant he truly cares for everyone in this group, and that he loved Maggie? She was something else, he could actually feel their love exchange just by being held by each other. He came to terms with himself he wouldn't push her away and things would change around this camp. With that last thought, he closed his eyes and remembered.

_Maggie remembered how life used to be, ah high school. Of course the roughest time was losing her mother when she fell ill. A sickness that wasn't worked on yet, so she decided in high school that she'd be in pharmaceuticals. She never had a boyfriend but she'd had sex with two different guys, one night stand. Other than that, it was with her girl friends and work. Eventually Annette became her step mother and she losses Shawn that year, something that took years to get over. He'd gotten into a car accident, and that's when it started. _

_Maggie'd lost her step mom to the walkers and it devastated the family. Two years into the apocalypse, and this brave and sexy man Daryl Dixon jumped in her life and she never felt true love with another man until that day. She didn't know how long she'd wait for him to do 'it'. All she knew was that in this world, she'd found him and would be a selfish botch if she had to. And that was not letting him fall for someone else and he'd be with Maggie sooner or later_.

Maggie snuggled closer to Daryl in her sleep squeezing him. The sun was still down and there was no noise in the Greene's residence. They were living an ideal life with everyone being in character for a damn soap opera for a camp in the outbreak. They'd have sheriff Rick and farmer Hershel along with crazy Shane and slutty Andrea. Not to mention smartass Glenn and the great badass tatted Daryl Dixon. Maggie was the hot daughter of the farmer. And then little sweet Bethy and pregnant housewife Lori. Dale was their guidance counselor and Carol and T-Dog spread optimism. And Carl, potentially annoying shit. Patricia was calm and quiet. All that was missing was Merle and Sophia.

Rick came around and slipped out of bed he noticed a sleeping Lori with a now more rounded stomach sticking out. He smiled and walked outside to see Shane already in the rocking chair. "Hey" Rick awkwardly said. "Hey" Shane responded standing up. Rick stood in front of the door, "I don't know if you did it or not but I shouldn't have said that so I'm sorry for that man" Rick apologized. "I'm sorry I was a strange asshole, just had a problem brother" Shane replied patting Rick's shoulder walking inside. Rick stood at the sun barely coming up and Hershel came outside and stood beside him.

"I never truly knew what they were or what they can do" Hershel said awake. "It takes a while to adjust Hershel" Rick said taking the Beretta M9 out of his pocket. "Rick I don't-" Hershel was cut off. "It's not safe anymore, not even at this stable place anything can happen any time.. I want you to be safe, I know you've fired em' before" Rick explained. Hershel took it and the holster and decided he'd put it in his room. "So more drinks for the dinner tonight?" Rick laughed and Hershel smiled.

"Not much of a dinner, more of a reminiscing of our lives. And of course for my daughters to let loose again. I know Daryl's a good man and he cares for Maggie and she hasn't found a man that she was happy with in her life" Hershel said.

"And she deserves it" Rick replied. "So does Daryl and I hope things go planned on 'Farm Match Makers' right?" Rick and Hershel laughed. "And that pest Shane. I don't have it in me to exile him" "Hershel, you tell me what you need and I'll have it that way" Rick assured. Hershel patted Rick's shoulder. "You're a good man Rick" he said before entering the house. Rick stared back into the now rising sun which hinted fall was approaching. Some sunny or some overcasting days. Thankfully the weather was in the mid fifties to sixty, making then comfortable.

Carol and Andrea made it to the kitchen and found old cereal with fresh milk and went into the cabinets. "Ready for tonight?" Carol asked Andrea smiling. "No not at all, I haven't planned anything yet" Andrea groaned. "I need to find my makeup and a nice outfit, short dress" Andrea added mischievously. Carol bumped her shoulder and laughed. "Ten bucks say Daryl and Maggie do it tonight" Carol said. "Oh of course! She's gonna be in a nice tight dress she told me. I talked to Daryl when apologizing and told him to shave those extra inches on his beard. The vest is hot and I know he won't change clothes" Andrea remarked. "Oh I'll make him" Carol promised.

"I just can't wait cause we're all gonna be together like a big family again and just lose it cause I haven't had a drink to myself in years" Andrea said brightly and Carol agreed.

Daryl came awake and it was around 10 o' clock, he noticed Maggie still in his arms. He decided if they went along with this stupid party shit, it would be his chance to have Maggie and he'd make a move. He slipped slowly and sneakily out of bed feeling like he had regained all his blood and slipped into the bathroom. He took a piss and decided he would go and take someone if they wanted besides Maggie since she couldn't know what his get up would be. Daryl would take Glenn or Andrea or even Shane, he really needed someone who's pick the right cologne and men's apparel. He thought about it and slipped out and kissed Maggie's cheek and walked out to the kitchen seeing Andrea Rick Carol and Hershel smiling at him.

"Wha'?" He asked embarrassed. "Nothing handsome" Andrea giggled and the room laughed. They all finally figured their relationship and Daryl blushed. "Oh Maggie that lil'-" Daryl was cut off by Carol. "Maggie? Don't you mean yourself Daryl?" Daryl was puzzled, "Whatcha mean?" Rick spoke up, "Daryl we all know you don't act like a schoolboy finding his first love with her for no reason. We're here to help" Rick laughed along with everyone. "I hate everyone" Daryl muttered. "So who's gon' help me then?" Daryl looked around. "I'll come" Glenn's sleepy voice came in yawning. "Me too, cause I know Rick will and I wanna be there" Andrea added. Rick nodded in approval.

"Sweet" Daryl said. "We leave in two hours, what else we get Rick?" "Hmm, Andrea should know, any party materials, drinks, Cologne. Condoms." Everyone burst of laughter and Daryl exited downstairs sick of shame.

Andrea and Glenn changed and went back down to Rick and Hershel. Rick went to the closet and took out the duffle bag filled with weapons. He gave Glenn a Walther P99 and Andrea a silver and black M1911. "Be safe, and ready okay?" Hershel looked over them. Glenn smiled and the two walked towards the porch. "In gonna nap before we go" Glenn said before entering the RV where T-Dog was. Andrea walked up on top the RV and took watch with Dale.

Beth woke up and walked down to see Rick and Hershel with Carol by the table. She sat with them and grabbed the cereal. "Mornin', I can't believe there's still cereal!" A happy Beth squealed. They all chuckled and had an ideal breakfast.

Maggie was already showered and cleaned and in Daryl's temporary room and saw him enter and grab his crossbow off the rack and strap it around him. "Goin' on a run with Glenn and Andrea get some shut for tonight" Daryl grinned at her. She smiled and hugged him quickly before backing up, "Be careful" She said. "Don't wanna see you hurt when we can have fun tonight" Daryl laughed at how sexual that sounded. "Don' worry, I'll be fine Maggie" he patted her shoulder before walking up to the Hyundai SUV Glenn and Andrea were waiting by.

Andrea threw him the keys and she entered the passenger seat with Glenn in the back. Daryl drove them off into the dirt road, heading to town.

Passing a grass field with wind mills around, Daryl noticed a plaza by an exit leading to the Georgia line to Florida. "Vacations" Andrea said noticing Florida at the landscape. "Maybe we'll go there sometime" Glenn replied knowing she meant Florida. Daryl wouldn't admit he'd like to see that state, not as much as he'd go to the Tennessee line. "Yeah" he blurted. They stared at him astonished. Good thing he pulled up to the plaza. They jumped out the car, the lot was a empty besides some trees and tipped cars. There were a couple of walkers. No problem. The plaza was very small. About the size of a market.

"A'right keep an eye out for anything or anyone" Daryl said sharply. They nodded and trained their weapons into blank space entering the broken but stable plaza. There was a couple floors but they stayed on the first floor since the signs led the first floor full of alcohol clothes and cologne. "Drinks, and then I'll keep an eye out while you get that nasty suit and dress shit" Daryl said disgusted. "Okay" Andrea giggled. They'd found a counter and each took 3 bottles of Grey goose Whiskey and vodka, not to mention they found Coca cola Sprite and Margarita.

Daryl was at the center watching by the Jeans aisle, Andrea and Glenn rummaged through shitty clothes to find something useful. Andrea knew Maggie was stacked on dresses so kept those limited, but got 3 dress shirts, one being teal along with a white one, then a black one with grey stripes. Glenn took out a thin sleek black tie that went along with the white dress shirt. "Not bad" Daryl popped up behind them. "Gosh you scared us" Andrea gasped. "But looks like we found your suit" Glenn replied seeing Daryl's interest in the white dress shirt meant to be rolled up and and the black tie going with it and black dress pants. Daryl grunted. "Alright we get everything, let's get out of here" Andrea said cautiously. They nodded and moved on.

The drive was short and for the five songs they listened to Bowling For Soup and Daughtry, a band all of them liked. Nostalgia. The three of them pulled up right outside noticing Lori with Shane and Carl picking at grass averting their attention to the car with Rick coming outside with Hershel. They were all okay and everyone went inside. Rick noticed Daryl heading in with 3 CD's and couldn't make them out. He just noticed Glenn and Andrea talking to him secretively. He smiled noticing how much Daryl adapted to the group and how much the group adapted to life.

Daryl went into the basement and took out the three stuffing them behind the couch. The trio were still downstairs, they all chose one. Daryl choosing Daughtry, his music was a getaway. Andrea chose Luke Bryan and Glenn chose Michael Buble. 'fag' Daryl thought but shrugged. The three went upstairs to greet everyone and put away the drinks and take out the clothes.

Hershel made this night a mandatory thing, a welcome to the group and it would be so fun so why not? It was five P.M and they had three hours to get ready, they had the whole A.M to party like animals, well most of them that still had it in them.

Rick stepped out the shower and was freshly scrubbed into the black dress shirt and black dress pants without a tie and a couple buttons opened. He cut a bit of his beard hair, and Lori thought he was beautiful that way. Her stomach wasn't all too big from the baby so she slipped into a long sleek purple dress. Carl wanted to stick to his normal everyday apparel and they didn't have a problem with it since he was a boy. He found a sombrero and his parents laughed watching him try it on.

It was five minutes to eight, and most of the group was heading down. Shane was in a rosy pink dress shirt exposing his chest and T-Dog took the teal buttoned shirt going with a black tie. Andrea had on an orange dress going down to show off her whole thigh and stopped just at her ass. Slut. Everyone would be looking at that, even Carl. Dale and Carol stood by T and Shane by the counter, she was in a pure black dress with a flower design running through it. Dale was in a red dress shirt that just fit. Patricia was seated by Beth who was wearing a long tight white dress that showed her off so hot. Lori was in a bun that made her look like a goddess.

Beth's hair was let down and straightened, and her makeup made her look much younger and sexier. Glenn jogged quickly with a nice scent of polo on him kissing her lips, "You look great" He smiled calling Andrea to get Daryl before he runs. Glenn was in a purple dress shirt with a darker shade of a yellow tie and black pants. They barged in Daryl's room.

Maggie walked down the stairs and everyone averted their attention to her. She had her hair barely straightened already silky and a regular shade of brown. Her dress was jet black without a strap and it went down to her mid thighs. Her amazing peach body stuck out and her lips were a light shade of red. So kissable, and her emerald eyes stuck out so beautifully with the mascara she put on lightly. He hair fell down to her shoulders and was Daryl a lucky man.

Glenn and Andrea entered his room, seeing he was the last one, he was freshly showered and clean. He was already dressed, the white skin tight shirt with the sleeves rolled up showing off his hardened muscular forearm. The black tie was a bit short and the black dress pants along with black dress shoes jet black. He cut off some beard hair and with the shower, he looked ten years younger. He'd just trimmed it so there was still a light beard. The shirt really made his chest stick out along with his ripped shoulders.

"You look hot" Andrea said truly turned on, Glenn went homo sexual at the sight for a second. Daryl sat back on the bed and Andrea got a whiff from the red Ralph Lauren cologne which smelled spicy and amazing. "You're ready, cmon" Glenn assured smiling. Daryl was so nervous for once worried. "I don't know I-" he was cut off by Andrea. "You look amazing Daryl, really really" Andrea said still wide eyed. Glenn took out the CD's and led them out.

Daryl sighed and they walked down the stairs, they hadn't opened up the bottles yet. Daryl reached the final step and everyone stared at him. "Daryl..damn uh cmon" Rick said looking at the work of art in front of him. All the girls, even Lori were looking him up and down. Maggie wanted to jump Daryl and go up to her bed at that moment and slowly approached him as everyone started to engage again. Having their little conversations opening up a bottle of whiskey a couple seconds before a toast.

Glenn and Beth were dancing while Rick and Lori were laughing with Carl and everyone was having a good time. "You look amazing" Maggie and Daryl said to each other at the same time locking eyes and laughing. "But really you look great Maggie" it was all he had. "So do you Mr Dixon" Maggie replied seductively before stepping closer and putting her right hand on his shoulder and her left on his chest.

She sniffed him soundly and he smelt her, cotton candy and sweetness. Maggie smiled approving that smell looking up at him smiling wide happy to be here with him. "You look amazing, God Maggie" Daryl said. "So do you Daryl" she kissed his cheek. This was gonna be a good night.

**My favorite chapter by far, I love writing stuff like this. Family and fluff! I pictured Tennessee line by Daughtry throughout** **this chapter. Enjoy!**


	14. Chapter 14

**The long wait is over! Well way to spoil it but enjoy! **

**_Party Time!_**

It was ten past eight and the party was already going wild, even though it shouldn't have. Well that's what happens when you put these people in a room together, Daryl had a good feeling about tonight. Why would he ever think this was a bad idea? Usually, he went into a piss drunk effect but tonight he knew he'd be the opposite. Out going and friendly and funny. He noticed it when Maggie stepped back from the kiss on his cheek.

"We gon' stand here or get some drinks?" Daryl raised an eyebrow staring at Maggie who was basically hovering him. She seemed lost in thought, looking for a room ASAP. Country music, especially Daughtry brought them all together. And Dale was with T-Dog by the table pouring drinks. Dale and T had made two glasses of Grey Goose and lemon juice for Daryl and Maggie. She was sitting on the couch with Andrea and Shane and made room to her right for Daryl who'd fill that side. He was talking to Dale and T before looking back. Daryl gave Maggie a smile and mouthed 'One second' and she smiled back. God his smile was so beautiful.

"Man Daryl you'd better not keep her waiting, son" Dale said wide eyed. "Yeah Daryl she looks mighty fine and she's all yours so you'd better do something" T said half drunk. He only smirked and walked back towards her.

Rick and Lori were by the family room with Patricia Carol and Hershel and averted their attention to Daryl walking to Maggie. Carl whistled at them as Daryl sat next to her handing the drink. Their little group started to laugh but God, the two of them were so hot together.

"Thanks" Maggie said sitting with her left leg over her right one clinking her glass with Daryl's. She looked over, "Andrea-" Maggie and Daryl looked over to see Andrea and Shane making out. They were going furious too drunk, way too drunk. She shifted in his lap pushing Maggie back a little by accident. Maggie's head was on Daryl's shoulder leaning in by accident, he didn't make a move to push her off. She smiled up at him lustfully, "Hey" she said like a skater. He chuckled "'Sup" was his reply, his arm around her shoulder and she was ready and could tell he was.

They'd both finished their drinks and Dale handed Daryl what was left of the whiskey in the bottle. He started drinking from the bottle and noticed Maggie staring at him, deep in thought. "Like what ya' see?" Daryl said, for the first time playful. "That and I was wonderin' if that was for share" Maggie came back. Daryl handed it to her and she licked top where Daryl's mouth was before taking a few sips. He wondered how much better it would feel if she were doing that to him. Maggie handed the bottle back to him and he eagerly drank the last few sips.

They'd finished and found each other with a locked gaze on. "You really look so beautiful tonight Maggie, very" Daryl admired. Maggie only stared longer and Daryl found himself staring to lean into her.

Shane lifted Andrea and moved hurriedly towards the basement making sure Hershel didn't see them. He didn't have a condom but he wouldn't wait for one and he really just wanted to bust Andrea right now. He carried her down the stairs and ran up shutting the door and unbuckled his belt and heard her tearing her dress.

Beth kissed Glenn and moved over to The couch next to Daryl before noticing them having a moment. They decided to join the audience and watch them from the kitchen where Rick was.

Maggie moved her head off Daryl's shoulder and unfolded her legs and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling his face to hers. His hands rested on her ribs and pressed his forehead to hers. "I want ya' but I wanna be sure you're okay with me-" Maggie cut him off, "I am and I want you" she said. "I need you, Daryl" Maggie said urgently and Daryl felt his pants tighten.

Daryl closed his lips in Maggie's closing his eyes and she did the same. Their lips moved together perfectly, her soft smaller lips on his rough but irresistible ones. She tasted pure alcohol mainly. Then there was a bit of tobacco and peppermint. To Daryl, she tasted just like his drink and toothpaste. She pushed her mouth to his further until he opened up which he did. She slipped her tongue inside and he returned by catching hers, being stronger. Daryl was playing with it, pinning it and circling it playfully. Maggie groaned in his mouth at the pattern his tongue used.

There were whistles coming from the room, lucky Hershel was in the bathroom not see their dirty make out session. When Daryl thought about it he pulled back and Maggie grabbed his shirt trying to kiss again. "Not here, everyone's watching and your daddy's gon' come out" Daryl said. "Hold on" he added carrying her bridal style before giving the group the finger. They laughed, "Have fun!" Half the group was hollering.

Maggie's arms wound around Daryl's neck as he carried her further up the stairs into her room crashing into the bed with her. He got up and shut the door, locking it. Maggie was sitting at the edge and Daryl grabbed a condom from their pharmacy run. He laughed as he remembered their funny conversation and stared back walking towards her.

Maggie grabbed Daryl's tie like a leash and yanked him to her closing her mouth on his continuing their make out session. She then untied it and began unbuttoning his shirt quickly. He was shirtless and helped her tear her dress off, leaving her in her black panties and matching bra and her body was so small but her shape was incredible. She unbuckled Daryl's belt and he was now in his gray Hanes boxers, still kissing him hard.

Daryl loved Maggie's body, it was just so perfect. Her breasts were the perfect size to hold not the biggest but definitely not small. She had a nice small waist and flat stomach making her hips stick out having being his favorite part he thought as he placed his hands on them while licking the inside of her cheek. Her front still looked nice and tight but her ass, it was so perfect and firm but soft that he couldn't explain. It got him to his full length. Well over 7 inches maybe 10.

She noticed when she felt it pressing against her, their hips pressed into each other. She wanted to feel him inside of her. She wanted to ride that enormous cock. She was out of thought when he grabbed her ass and gave it a squeeze intensifying their kiss. But she played back by reaching her hands through his boxers giving him a squeeze and Daryl growled like an animal. He was ready to rag doll her around the room.

Downstairs, the group was having a classic pub meet and heard a few moans from upstairs that sounded incredibly sexy. Glenn couldn't help but get a bit hard and decided to be having fun with his own girl as soon as he can. They heard more of throaty bellows from the basemen from Shane and Andrea. Rick and Lori couldn't stop laughing and joke about how basically everyone in the house had found someone to screw with. When they looked at Beth and Glenn, they laughed even more. The couple got red and continued to sip their drinks. Hershel asked if anyone had seen Maggie and Rick only made a gesture as if he didn't know. Hershel only shrugged. It was about 11 and the old man called it a night and went to sleep. Dale left as well to get fresh air and Patricia hit the deck. Carl was shitfaced and Rick didn't know how that happened but he didn't mind. Carl was the funniest drunk in a sombrero and being woozy.

Carl eventually was put to sleep by Carol and she fell asleep in her room a second later which left Rick Glenn Lori Beth and T in the room and T-Dig had left to sleep leaving the couples together.

After giving Daryl that squeeze he couldn't help but grip her by the hips, digging his fingers in her hips and she groaned by the pleasure full touch. Her sounds got him riled up and he lifted her and almost threw her on pressed in the mattress WWE style. She loved this beast mode he threw in, pure ravishment. They were both down to the bare minimum almost naked. She started kissing him while wrapping her legs around his waist. And her softness caused him to rub his length on her making them both moan aloud. She pushed him over and sat straddled over him. Leaning down and rubbing her nose against his, Eskimo kissing playfully and she smiled down at him and laughed and grabbed his hands. She put them on her hips cause she knew he loved them as she was riding him dry. Daryl tightened up and moaned at the feel as Maggie removed her bra and underwear as she slid off and took off Daryl's boxers revealing his long thick cock. It took a short amount of time to wrap the condom around him.

Maggie kissed Daryl again lined herself over his erect penis, they were both already wet. "I'm not waiting anymore Daryl, I need this now so are you ready" she almost demanded needy, seductively. "Yes please" was his lustful tone. She smirked and slid down fully slowly. They both moaned aloud in pleasure. Hers was lady like and his was beastly. They found a stead rhythm and started going fast. Daryl gripped her hips harder making her moan, "Oh Daryl, Yes Daryl" she whimpered on top of him. He loved her saying his name, it sounded best on her.

Maggie's thighs tightened around Daryl's and their climax started to come around. Daryl lifted her higher as he felt it coming and slammed her harder making her sweaty hair bounce and make her throw almost a scream at him. "Thank you" she panted excitedly. One more thrust and Daryl came as well as Maggie having her juices on his condom and they stayed in that position for about two minutes catching their breaths. Maggie slid off and ran her hands through Daryl's hair kissing him playfully and lightly, he returned by running his hands through her hair as well and kissing her. After a couple minutes they both got dressed and Daryl exited with Maggie to look downstairs and see Beth and Glenn passed out in a big sofa chair with Rick and Lori beside them. Shane and Andrea didn't do a well job at getting dressed in the basement couch dead asleep.

Daryl walked Maggie back to her room, she was changed in a long sleeve blue shirt and pink and white plaid pajamas. Tired. Daryl felt too tight and hot in his leather vest and jeans. Maggie went into the storage and grabbed blue and white plaid pajamas with a white T-shirt. "Here, we're not arguing. I see you uncomfortable and these would fit, she stuffed the outfit and he decided to let her leash him tonight and he went into her bathroom and out in five seconds changed.

Maggie couldn't help but notice how cute Daryl looked in those blue pajamas and that tight white T showing off his jacked and muscular upper body. She'd seen him all and he was bigger and better than any man she'd ever seen. The saint and devil of the apocalypse.

"Thanks" Daryl said stretching Maggie smiled and walked towards him, hugging him. "This doesn't ruin anything right?" Maggie said looking up at him. "O' course not" Daryl grinned kissing her head and opened the door. "Stay with me tonight?" Maggie pleaded unsure.

To Maggie's surprise, Daryl dropped down to the bed and lay beside her wrapping his arms around her shoulder. His right arm under her head keeping her comfort where his hand rested on her shoulder. His left arm was draped around her waist pulling her closer to him. She was on her feet side looking up at him with her arms on his shoulders. Feeling his cotton fabric and muscled body, she slowly started to doze off. "Night" she managed. She felt Daryl squeeze her closer to him. " 'Night" Daryl said as he finally crashed to sleep.

Rick barely came awake being in the middle of Lori and Glenn squeezed in warmth together. They were the last ones still dressed up and Rick took the minute to change into his boxers and tank top lifting Lori and bringing her to their room. He went back down after putting on black sweats to notice Shane and Andrea were almost naked on the couch comfortable. He walked over to Glenn and patted his neck. "Comfy?" He smiled and Glenn only started to lay down on the open spot and Beth was up and walking to her room. Rick just went up the stairs and slept off another good night.

It was about one in the morning and there was no sound and everyone was asleep. Not knowing how much more they'd have happy nights where they can sleep, they savored it. A group ready for any enemy combatant or walkers, but all had ideal lives and would be a family no matter what.

**Quite the chapter! Can't wait to include some battles and everyone's place when they go to war! Enjoy!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A little change up here, Some** **dickheads in this chapter** **haha! Alright anyways…**

_**Aftermath**_

Daryl woke up to the bright morning sun glaring. His arms were wrapped around Maggie's upper body. His left arm lacking circulation, playing pillow under her soft hair and small head. He wasn't sure if he had morning wood pressed against her thigh because her thigh was in between his legs, pressed in his hips. Or if she was touching him in his sleep, she would though. He was out of thought when her sea green eyes met his pacific blue ones. "Morning" she smiled happily. "Mornin'" was the blunt response from Daryl.

Daryl slipped his arms from Maggie and started towards the bathroom and changed. The weather outside was cold and hazardous, but he would never shower in Maggie's room. Thank god there was a shower in the basement, and there were spare shampoo and body wash from his pharmacy run with Rick. He'd grabbed a body spray of axe anarchy, along with stealing Glenn's Irish spring and fructis. It had originally been Daryl's. He gave Glenn old spice and head and shoulders.

Daryl had a towel wrapped around him and Maggie wanted to see it fall off. That would be the sight all over again. "I'm goin' for a shower" Daryl stated. "You can shower in mine right here if you want" Maggie replied. Daryl only glanced and then let in a smirk. With that, he'd exited down to the basement.

Everyone was asleep so Daryl took the opportunity to walk towards the bathroom downstairs in the basement. He'd noticed Andrea and Shane dead asleep on the couch almost naked. Suddenly remembering his own night with Maggie, the hottest girl In the group. Had he felt accomplished to get with the eldest daughter? Well he'd heard of almost all the girls praising him of his eyes and body when he'd be eavesdropping like Pretty Little Liars.

Glenn came awake in the family rooms' floor, Beth was probably now in her room. He had a blanket on the couch he never brought so he obviously fell asleep so T had the room to himself. Glenn went out to the porch and say I'm the rocking chair staring into blank space. Carol was on the bench beside him in an instant. Glenn almost leaped into the field. "Hey! You scared me" He adjusted his hat. "Sorry" Carol laughed still beside on the bench looking out to the beautiful scenery.

"Will we ever find her? She's been out there so long, who knows what happened" Carol said pessimistic. "Carol I'm sorry that you have to be prepared for this, I really don't know but I have faith. I had faith for Beth to come out of shock and for us to find a place. But now it's Daryl. If anyone finds her it's him. And I'm sure he'll find her Carol" Glenn's optimism kicked in. "Thanks Glenn"

Daryl ignored Andrea and Shane, thank god they were out of it so he'd have time. Daryl put up his towel and stepped into the shower, turning on the taps. It was slightly warm but that was more than enough for Daryl. He ran his hands through his whole wet self, grabbing the Fructis. He scrubbed it in before squeezing the green substance of Irish spring into his palm. With himself all soaped up, he rinsed down, cleansing all dirt and rust from the last two days. His hair almost fell down his neck with it being wet he noticed. He repeated the process again this time with conditioner and took about another 15 minutes to rinse and dry off completely.

Daryl had thrown on a bit of tight black Joe Boxers underwear along with Gray jeans with a hole in the right leg. He threw on a black Long sleeve buttoned shirt, then his vest. He left it opened and sprayed himself over with the axe anarchy body spray. He made his way outside, keeping in top hygiene. Wait, he forgot to brush. He ran back to the bathroom brushing for a bit longer than two minutes with his Colgate plaque killing toothpaste and gargled up his fresh mint listerine.

Rick had gotten up out of bed earlier than expected, it was about one and he noticed a figure down the dirt road. He holstered his Colt Python and left the house.

The figure seemed to be approaching a car and there was already a driver. They drive off down into town, Rick noticed from the back. He ran down to the start of the road and saw them make a left by a shelter and rushed to the house to see what they'd done. There were a number of dead rats and squirrels by the front for walkers to approach. Rick burned them and went to the duffle bag closet.

Daryl had come out freshly scrubbed and decided he'd be moving back in his camp. He noticed Glenn and Carol trying to get something out of Rick. "What's goin' on?" Daryl rushed to Rick's side. "Group of damn bandits, not sure if they were with Randall" Rick tried. "Need a group, they could be any type of people. We gotta protect ourselves" Rick ordered. Daryl only nodded and Carol and Glenn stared shocked. "So there are people out there to get us?" Glenn asked in disbelief. Rick nodded avoiding eye contact and took out weapons.

"Not sure who's in and out. Glenn? Daryl? If ya' wanna-" Rick was cut off by Daryl raising his hand in silence. "Rick, don't" he said a bit mad. "Ya' know damn well we always the ones goin' out there no matter what" Daryl declared. "But Beth? Maggie?" Rick frowned at Glenn then Daryl.

"They'll understand and this is just to protect everyone else Rick" Glenn reminded. Rick looked at Daryl. Daryl have him an assuring nod and began to load up the Remington 870 and UZI. Glenn took out the pistol grip shotgun and a Walther P99. He was happy to have them, now only Shane and T could wake up. Rick went over to the bathroom to wash up.

Rick had had come out to see Andrea, Maggie, Shane, and T-Dog joining the small group. Dale walked in from the RV and joined. "What's going on? Why the guns?" The pacifist Dale asked. "We're going to war, dangerous bandits. You're welcome to join" Rick said. Dale had joined the squad. Everyone around began to worry of the sudden change up in the house.

Rick sat with the other men outside by the RV plotting their moves with a board and marker.

"Alright, these people aren't stupid, they know the right times. They have people, a system. There's obviously something they have" Rick wondered. They had a mix of weapons, each of them holding a pistol in their pockets. Rick held an all black 12 Gauge shotgun.

Daryl had a Remington 870, and Shane with his classic stocked Mosseberg. Glenn held a pistol grip stock less black shotgun as well. T-Dog had a tactical shotgun, Dale stuck to his sniper rifle. They were gonna go guns blazing.

"Alright, Daryl and Shane I need you approaching with me to prove the numbers. Glenn and T, take a head start to get Dale up on a flank roof to hold their leader hostage. We get to the point, show them we won't back down for nothin'" Rick said fiercely.

With that, they were spun out of thought when a car cruised down the road. Daryl ran to the road to see the back window cracked and Sophia's blonde hair sticking out. "THEY GOT SOPHIA" Daryl yelled and everyone came running. Daryl ran down the dirt path, killing the purpose of the plan. Now more than half the camp was outside. Rick and Shane got a hold of Daryl and held him for a second. "Daryl, I know where they are, well get them. Just don't kill the plan" Rick said. Daryl eventually calmed down and backed up. After almost having a meltdown.

Rick and Daryl got into the blue truck Daryl owned and the other four took the Hyundai Tucson. Maggie stopped by the door hugging Daryl, "Please come back" Maggie pressed. "Will do, ain't no fool" Daryl teased hugging her tight then letting go.

The men drove off into the dirt road, slowly coming to a stop a mile into town. Rick noticed that the shelter wouldn't be more than two blocks down from the pharmacy. The group of six rushed down the nearest alley, taking the flank. "Alright, the plan, let's get to it. There's this alley with the trash, you escort Dale up to the roof and you three guard the alley. We're very close so hold any enemies" Rick ordered. With that, the group split. Glenn T and Dale goin by the building.

Rick, Daryl and Shane kept crouching down and rushed even closer to where they felt civilization was being held in. Two big white creepy houses, they looked a bit broken down. Rick walked down the side of the house with the other two following closely, stealthily. Rick noticed there was a kitchen above them through the window and knocked on the door lightly since there seemed to be one person sharpening a knife. Most likely for Sophia.

Rick gulped at the thought and motioned for the men to get in the shrubs. The man had opened the door, he had a baseball cap like Glenn's on and wore a yellow plaid button shirt with blue jeans. Rick was a step behind the door having the lanky man's back to him and took him by surprise. Rick tackled the man and covered his mouth with his man. Daryl and Shane came out to train their weapons on him. He immediately shut up. He made a bit of noise so Rick nodded up behind him to Dale. Mentally asking of how many were in the other house. Dale gave a 'two' as Rick moved towards the other house with a hostage.

Maggie sat in the basement sofa, pushing herself in it. She wondered if Daryl was okay, he didn't have the look in his eyes that he'd come back. He really did put his life after everyone else. She knew he would die over and over than see a member go down. But he was worthy she knew. He was a strong brave and beautiful man, anything you can truly ask for. And she wanted him to return that way.

Beth had come awake from a good night and stepped out to take a breath. She noticed most of the men were gone. When she went down to the basement and noticed Maggie, she let out a breath. "Where is everyone? A run?" Beth asked worried. Maggie wished that was it but she decided to lie for her younger sister. "Yeah, they'll be fine they just went over to town" Maggie lied about everything almost. Beth only smiled and hugged Maggie, "How was that little night?" Beth said mischievously.

"What?" Maggie wasn't sure if she was talking about Daryl or the party. Did they all really know? "Oh don't act dumb now, I've seen you guys and I know what happened" Beth remarked. Maggie was so proud of her and Daryl doing it and she'd decided to just let the rise and fall of happiness in her stomach stall her. "No idea what you're talking about" Maggie shook her head playfully; bobbing her head. "Well, I knew he wasn't in for it, he's quite the looker and so are you but I should've known he wouldn't" Beth lied knowing Maggie would spill, it always got her.

Maggie's jaw dropped open. Her and Daryl would be perfect for each other, not one or the other. She had to spill. Maggie snarled "Yeah? Well we actually did have sex! He wasn't better because he carried me in my room and couldn't wait!" Maggie slipped out.

Beth laughed, knowing the look in Maggie's now innocent faded eyes. She knew she got her to spill and hated Beth's intelligence. "Sounds plenty good. How was he? Daryl is really hot honestly. It's not a shame to hide him" Beth reminded

"I know I just thought he'd rather have it a secret. But he's a big man and you know what that means" Maggie said winking. She knew Glenn was a small guy so imagine how Beth saw Daryl.

"You guys are so cute together, I could just imagine you guys a family" Beth laughed and continued. "A boy and girl, stubborn little fighters. And he'd be papa bear while you'd be the cuddly mama" Beth pinched Maggie's cheek. The thought gave a warm feeling inside of Maggie and that feeling would stay forever. Hopefully Beth was right and that would happen.

Beth had taken Maggie out for a walk, they approached the last step of the house and looked down. The sound of crunching showed up a paper, neat, fresh. "What's it say?" Maggie asked folding her arms. Beth opened up the sheet of paper by the anonymous person. "It says,' Lil' girl for guns'" Beth read confused. Then they both looked at each other wide eyed. "Rick's story about the duffle bag" Maggie gasped. "And Sophia" Beth choked. "The rednecks who argued for the duffle bag? He said they were gone" Maggie said confused. Things really sucked today.

"Why do you have ours?" Rick growled demandingly holding the lanky man at gun point. "It was Dave; he was with Tony. They invaded you man it wasn't me" The man pleaded. Rick grabbed the man by the arm and had Daryl gag his mouth as Shane tied his arms. "Let's go" Rick snarled roughing the man up and dragging him down the sidewalk. They turned back seeing Glenn make a call at the rendezvous point. They rushed to Glenn.

"What's up?" Rick asked. "T spotted people posted by the bar and parking lot next to it. About five in all plus two in the houses" Glenn calculated. "All of them aren't exactly armed" T-Dog pointed out. Dale trained on the combatants, "One of them is holding a bat, take another hostage and you have a complete advantage"

"Hold on, one of em' bastard's going down to the empty house" Daryl pointed out. Rick nodded, "Stay in formation" Daryl Rick and Shane approached the man when he was out of the combatants' sight. "Hands" Rick ordered, he Daryl and Shane approached him. All pointing their shotguns at his vital areas.

This man was a bit thick and had on a white T shirt along with blue pants. With the same procedure, they'd now taken two hostages. More than enough to get Sophia, Rick had the men out numbered now so this should set terms.

The hostages had been escorted to the dumpster alley as they plotted again. "Alright, last step. The proposal" Rick said looking over to the base camp which seemed to be the street. He was sure they'd already lost men to see there was only about five people without Randall and their two hostages.

Dale had been in his spot, with the perfect view on their group. T was on watch beneath the roof by the garbage alley, and the other four walked down the path. T-Dog though, held an M4 he'd squires from one hostage and had accuracy as well as distance. He'd have a clear shot on three of the five Rick couldn't cover. Not to mention Dale who would easily snipe one.

Rick waited for the men to have their backs turned. He wasn't going to believe what the hostages said so he just went in loaded. "Hey, we'll get there" Rick stated when they drew their guns. There was really four because one was armed with now a crow bar. They had this in the bag. Unless these bastards were sadistic enough to kill Sophia.

"Listen we have two of yours, they're more than important for one of ours who's a little girl, this ain't a discussion it's simple" Rick cautioned. "What about them guns, we still haven't seen em" the man they'd call Dave asked. Shane grunted, "They were police force guns and we were police. They're our guns" Tony only trained his gun back on Shane. "You see in this world, it doesn't matter what you are, it's all survival now. So whether you were a cop or not, we spotted it first" Dave stepped up.

"We ain't givin' shit, first come first served. You wasn't fast enough so take your damned people and give us the girl" Daryl growled. Dave snapped and the man holding the crow bar brought her over. "One good reason why I should hand her over" Dave said and Glenn cocked his gun pointing it at him. Daryl took a step closer, "One good reason? I got countless. But for starters, I'd say you could keep your head" Daryl threatened.

Rick and Shane looked over to an angry Daryl and looked back at Dave. "You heard him, you're out numbered and out manned. Everyone lives if we do this" Rick reminded him.

"There's four of you" Dave counted. Two walkers appeared and Dave raised his gun when they were both shot down instantly from afar. So Rick wasn't lying. If they weren't a stubborn group this would all be over. "Walk away and bring the guns or I'll kill her now" Dave yelled. "Hey, you do a damn thang' and I'll blow you to bits" Daryl said vigorously.

Dave raised his pistol at Daryl and cocked his gun about to press the trigger. Shane fired and hit Dave right in the chest sending him back falling over by the power of the shot. He was lifeless and everyone just stared in disbelief. The men started to move in when Daryl shot the man approaching Shane in the neck. Rick killed the crowbar man holding Sophia with a clean shot through the brain and T and Dale had shot the last man armed with an AK47 at an instant.

The hostages were frozen, were they next? "Get out, run as far as you can and free each other but never show up again, or you'll end up like them" Rick said lowly pointing at the fresh dead. The hostages ran off and weren't seen after a while of blocks.

"Sophia" Daryl choked as she came into his arms, hugging both Rick and Daryl. She noticed T and Shane along with Glenn and Dale were alive and around them. She felt safe. Daryl carried her to the car and she sat between Rick and he as they started to drive back from town.

Beth and Maggie tried studying the note and hoped for the others to arrive. They were strong and protective so they couldn't make due without them. Until they heard the rusty engine of a working pick up truck.

"They're back!" Maggie squealed as everyone came out to see what news was ahead of them. Daryl who had worked so hard to find Sophia, had her In between Rick and he himself. She was bright and happy to see her family. "Mommy!" She screamed and Carol just cried running to Sophia hugging her more than tight. Rick had felt accomplished to mend more appearing problems and entered the house sleepily. Glenn ran up to Beth's room as fast as he could while T and Dale met Andrea in the RV. They'd finally gotten Sophia back.

Daryl approached the steps as everyone started to run around joyfully in the house for Sophia's arrival. Maggie ran up to him since nobody was outside anymore. He was very happy himself that everyone he cared about with the addition of Sophia were around and healthy.

Maggie squeezed her arms around his neck pulling him down to her and he returned with one hand on her lower back. The other found its way to run through her short soft silky hair. "It was us" Daryl said a bit disturbed. He'd taken lives today and her embrace made him confess sadly. She looked at him worriedly, "Daryl? You okay?" Maggie looked deep into his eyes.

Daryl only hugged Maggie tighter to him to succumb his depressants. She was a damn saint to him and he loved it. One day he'd admit how he felt for her when he can find the words. They'd had sex but it wasn't much of a biggie to them, but damn they sunk more than perfectly.

Maggie couldn't wait for the day Daryl told her he loved her. She knew she was his and there for him when he was in pain and that he'd be there for her always and forever. Daryl didn't speak much, only have Maggie with him as they entered the house.

**Well, the show is getting more than non canon here obviously. The Florida line they'd found and Daryl in Tennessee and everything really!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Quick summary: Daryl faces depression. Find out who hostages are. Some flashbacks. Tune in!**

_**Desolate**_

The group was all reunited, all except for Merle. Daryl remembered how having Merle around reminded him of who he was. Why was he with these people? Not if them would truly accept him around then if this never happened. Back at Shane's camp he was despised and came down to blows with the cops even when walkers arrived and there was no law. He was a drunkard smoking tough asshole redneck, so why would he change for these people? Daryl should've been happy for Sophia, finally finding her. But what was his purpose with this group? He'd lost his brother because of two of them and he helped the same two through this shit wreck.

Maybe Daryl didn't belong there. 'Maybe I don't belong' he thought. Daryl just felt so desolate. Yes, he was lonely and sad. He lost his kin and now he's protecting this group that wouldn't look in his direction if it weren't for the apocalypse. Sure he was a muscular man and good looking too. He'd had quite the lady getter and he was always loyal. Maybe the most loyal man in Tennessee. He missed Tennessee, he'd been homesick for 3 years now being in Atlanta.

Maggie did have something for Daryl, he wasn't blind enough to miss that. But if it weren't for this, she'd probably be with one of the jocks that Daryl would beat the shit out of. Maybe he needed to forget her too.

Daryl only wanted Merle.

This all came to thought as Daryl walked out in his own camp outside in his vest and coat looking into the night's sky and grass field in front of him. He would be staying in his camp again, even through this damn cold winter. He was a man, he didn't need the damn showers outside when he had a working tap outside. He climbed inside of his tent feeling hollow, his skin growing pale and felt a bit cool himself. He shook it off as he started to fall asleep.

Carol was still squeezing Sophia, warming up the room. Who knew? The mind of a hunter a cop and his deputy. A delivery boy and two anonymous people got a little girl back alive from a gang. Maggie smiled watching Carol nuzzling her little girl. Beth seemed eager to play around with the two.

Rick walked over to the cups still not washed, noticing one at the end which was thin, Lori's didn't have the scent of alcohol. 'Water you faker' Rick smiled. The baby was definitely a short way to go, Lori was a very thin woman. But her stomach now looked like a basketball. He knew Daryl, his trusted wingman would be there for him to keep her safe through it. Shane had grown cold but he wouldn't dare to do anything to these people ever again. Carol Patricia and Hershel knew what they would have to do for procedure so it had to be okay.

Shane had been with Maggie and Beth in the kitchen table, chowing down on easy made macaroni. They made sure there was at least three packs stored for the others, "Where's Daryl?" Beth asked looking around. "I think he went down to his own camp, seemed a little weird all of a sudden" Shane answered motioning. Andrea walked into scene. "Yeah, he looked mad?" She asked confused looking at Shane. "Well he can't be out there, it's freezing and he'll catch a cold so I'm gonna bring him in now" Maggie mothered angrily.

"Woah, slow down. Let me check on him first" Shane stood up and walked out. He leaned in the tent and called, "Daryl, you alright?" He opened the tent. "Whatcha want?" Daryl asked irritated. "What's goin' on with ya? We got Sophia back and now you're mad?" Shane tried reasoning.

Daryl locked eyes, his outlined blue eyes were a bit glossy, watery. But all Shane saw was fire and raw anger in them. "It don't matter, cause I don't matter. So leave me be" Daryl requested, no he forced. There wasn't much Shane could say, the two didn't have the best relationship so he walked out back into the house.

"He is an angry man at the moment, I say we leave him alone for now." He looked at Maggie. "Not happenin'" Maggie walked outside to Daryl's tent.

"Daryl" Maggie called sternly before entering . Daryl huffed, "What, what do you want now?" He hissed. He did sound pissed. " What's wrong? Why won't you just come in? Seriously" Maggie said exasperated. Daryl growled and looked her in the eye, this time his eyes were a bit red rimmed and still glossy. But the fire intensified. "I wanna be alone" He said dismissively. Maggie couldn't help but fall prey to the look and throw her hands up. "Fine, whatever" she said and left. Daryl felt like an ass for being rough but he shook it off as he rolled over, slipping a single tear.

Maggie walked in a bit mad and sat on the couch, arms crossed over her chest. "What happened? Is he okay?" Patricia walked in. "Yeah he is, but his attitude isn't" Maggie vented. Hershel came into the room, "Maggie, you know how he is. You've got to leave the man to himself sometimes. Now I know what happened with him and his brother so I can understand his feelings at the moment right now" Hershel explained. Maggie unfolded her armed and tensed down a bit.

Rick had fell asleep already, Lori and Carl with him and he had no time to thank Daryl yet. First thing in the morning.

Morning had hit about 7 and Daryl was the first to be awake. He noticed it was more than silent around him. No walkers, no people. Just the peace and quiet of the sun deciding it would stay down. The only noises were the soft ones of callings of the wilderness. Daryl sighed and got up, since no one was up he could shower by the stables.

Daryl had gotten into his every day apparel and slung his crossbow pacing for what to do. He'd decided to go on a hunt. Daryl heard a couple dishes clatter and early morning voices. He decided to rush a little further and entered the woods. His getaway.

The two hostages had made it throughout an alley by a coffee shop 6 blocks from the shootout by the lot. They took turns unhooking their tied wrists, finally getting up and scavenging quietly. "Back to the camp Dave, we still got Roger and Jeff" The fat tall man said. "Alright, and Tony Randall said a farm. Assholes are deadbeats" Dave said cracking a twig.

Maggie was making coffee and Patricia was just in time to help her. Rick and Dale had shown up with a sleepy Sophia. "You ever have coffee Sophia?" Rick asked playing with her arms. Carol came in, "No she hasn't but she will" Carol ruffled her hair. "Finally" Sophia muttered and Dale laughed. "Anyone seen Daryl, had to speak with him" Rick looked around. Maggie had seen him rush down the woods, she saw him clearly through the window in front of the counter. "Yeah he ran along through the woods" Maggie answered.

"Man's been acting weird lately, I hope I ain't the only one who sees that" Rick looked at everyone. "You're not" Dale and Carol said together. "Well, he usually was closed off so I guess we should let him be until he decides to speak" Carol preferred.

Beth woke up to the sound of Glenn coughing in his sleep. They were in Beth's bed. Why the fuck was he there? "Glenn, Glenn get up! You're not suppose to be here!" Beth pushed him off until he stood up. Glenn groaned cracking his neck, "Aw man my neck hurts" He said stepping close and placing his lips on hers. Glenn walked out downstairs adjusting his hat.

Daryl walked deep into the woods enough to be surely alone. Maybe. He'd never been here but he'd already found his way through all his routes by the signs around him. There had to be many animals running around this area. Daryl noticed three squirrels in a triangle of three trees in front of him. His hunting skills were swift now, it had been a bit easy. He'd shot an arrow through the squirrels and they were all dead stuck to the trees. Daryl had unstuck them and placed his arrows into the quiver of his crossbow. Tying the three squirrels, he walked back over. He sat on the dirt with his back leaning against a very tall green tree. The sun didn't help the weather which was sending shivers up his torso. He couldn't really feel much of it though.

Daryl thought of Merle and how he lost him . The way it happened.

_Coming back from a hunt meeting a sheriff, that was one of the people who had him stuck up there. Daryl was clearly the toughest after Rick. He'd heard the news and attacked Rick, of course the cop dodged and Shane tackled Daryl and they rolled over. Daryl stood again and Shane did too. Rick and Shane always worked together and Shane was a little pest annoying Daryl by sneaking behind him. Daryl faked a punch at Rick and backed up as Shane came at Daryl. This time Daryl out smarted Shane and had the advantage. As Shane stopped almost slipping, Daryl threw a killer right punch well prepared. His hardened fist smashed Shane's face, close_ _lining him and having Shane fall flat on_ _his back sprawling._

_The fire was about all in that one punch and Daryl dropped his unsheathed knife. He wiped at his eye remembering what fired him up. "Hell wit' all ya'" he cried. The worst part was going back to see Merle gone. But how? Without a trace, no blood. Not even the handcuffs. Daryl was bewildered. _

To this day Daryl was still bewildered. He couldn't forget of the events that came to play two years ago, now closing to three. He used to have shorter and lighter hair, with a smaller and blonder beard. Now his hair and facial hair was going a darker brown. Daryl was able to feel the bags under his eyes starting to show more stress. But he knew from the labor he'd been pulling, his arms had been growing in muscle as well as his body.

Daryl hadn't felt pain, actual emotional pain since the outbreak. But today thinking of Merle brought Daryl to drop his head in the hour of shame. His shoulders dropped and he let go of the arrow he was playing with. He coughed out and let a couple of tears slip out of his eyes, his face began falling into his hands. He couldn't even show the wilderness how he felt, no one could. No one would ever truly feel the pain Daryl experienced and that made him even more closed off. Daryl's cries began to come aloud and he raised his head to stare at the sun. He thought he'd seen his mother. The woman he'd loved more than anyone. She reminded him of Maggie and Merle. Tough, protective, beautiful, and accepting. Maybe that's why he was so deep in thought for someone other than his brother. Maggie.

After pulling himself together, Daryl stood up to stalk out of the woods. He walked down the grass field with his squirrels. He made amends in his mind with Maggie, because he knew why he opened up in the first place. Rick was sitting on the rocking chair and saw him return with a stored lunch. He stopped on the first step as Rick was by the door.

"Hey. Daryl, I just wanted to thank you again. We needed you, you pulled yourself to lead this group. And I..I just wanted to say thank you" Rick found the words to thank him. "Was all you Rick, just there to back you up is all" Daryl complimented. Rick and Daryl entered squirrels off and walking back off to the porch.

Maggie was happy to see Daryl return but sad he never said hi to her. Was he mad at her for something? Could he handle sex or love?

Daryl went outside to see Andrea with Shane and Carl teasing with Sophia. They were cute kids. Daryl probably wouldn't mind them around. He chuckled. "What's so funny?" Rick asked amused. Daryl cleared his throat, "Nothin' just kids is all" they both looked over to the children. "And then that new addition a couple weeks, days from now" Daryl hopefully grinned at Rick.

Daryl liked Rick, he truly owned up. He was a kind but stern leader which was exactly what they needed. Daryl made sure Rick had been alive to lead this group because Daryl couldn't carry their weight to the point Rick had. He also knew Rick needed him. Shane too. But he was glad to have recruiters like T-Dog and Glenn with Dale who would eventually step up when needed. And Andrea along with Maggie had potential, eventually they would all and become warriors. But maybe, maybe if Merle came back.

"Alright these assholes are gonna pay for it! You're the leader so what say you?" The man they called Jeff asked. "Well they've got people, and we only have four of us. We surprise and take as much as we can while hiding" Dave plotted. "All I know is one of them is gonna die" Tony promised. Roger the last man, had packed their weapons and a map leading from their shelter to the farm's road.

"Can we watch a movie?" Sophia looked at her momma then to Shane. Carol looked at Shane wondering if it was worth it. Shane chuckled, "Of course we can" Shane patted her head. "I mean all of us" Sophia looked at Carl. "Yeah that'd be great!" Carl squealed in excitement. "I'll try" Shane smiled. Man he was gonna have a hard time, he already thought of what they were gonna say when he asked. He ran a hand through his hair and walked towards the house.

"Guys for the kids, wanna watch a movie?" Shane asked closing his eyes waiting to get slapped. Beth was with Andrea and Glenn in the living room. Patricia and Hershel were around to hear. "Sure, I'd actually wanna do that" Beth admitted and got a nod from Andrea and Patricia. "I guess I will but don't mind my snoring" Hershel said and Shane started laughing surprised.

Glenn was all in. 'Yes' Shane thought as he already knew Lori would and all that was left was Rick and uh Daryl. Daryl, shit. Shane walked over to the kitchen and saw Maggie talking to Lori about the baby. "Hi uh the kids were asking if you guys would like to watch a movie" Shane almost stated. "Yes, of course" Maggie smiled and Lori nodded. Well that's down to two. Dale and T-Dog already wanted a good movie so he walked out.

Daryl and Rick were talking about families. Well Daryl was just listening to Rick's bullshit. "One family held up a basketball court. Four, a dad an uncle and two of the dad's sons." Rick remembered. Daryl actually was into that, "Wha' happened wit em'" Daryl forced. "Well my force and I had both doors closed off and Rodney, one of my deputies noticed one of the damn guns were plastic and the others were air soft guns" Daryl snorted and Rick laughed remembering their faces. "They didn't do a good job at covering the Orange tip" They said between chuckles.

Shane approached the steps, "Gotta minute?" He asked the two. "What's up?" Rick looked over his shoulder. "Kids were asking, in for a movie tonight?" Rick nodded smiling and Daryl was quiet. They both looked over, "C'mon, you might like it" Rick cheered. "Ah maybe" Daryl shrugged honestly. Shane felt accomplished and walked inside.

Maggie Glenn and Beth walked over to the chicken coop to pick up fresh eggs. Talking like a happy family Maggie put her head down to get one and Glenn took the moment to kiss Beth's lips and smile. Daryl and Rick caught that, the laughed a bit.

"So what's up with you and Maggie?" Rick wondered. Daryl tensed a bit, "Nothin' really, friends is all" Daryl said. "Bullshit, better look for a ring now" Rick laughed. "Why's that?" Daryl leaned forward. "She'll be expecting it in a year" Rick said and they both looked around taking a mental picture of now.

Rick went back inside and Glenn and Beth ditched Maggie out of the stables. "Ugh, jerks" Maggie mumbled trying to carry more work. Daryl walked down to the stable, "Nah, they ain't cause I got it" Daryl realized knowing they tried to set them together. "Oh? That's funny, thought you'd rather be alone?" Maggie was a bit mad. He decided to make amends now. Even if it made him look like a fool. They had went through enough already. "Why would I do that when I could be here with ya'?" Daryl asked. Maggie laughed and took his offer. Together they got work done faster and walked back.

"I'm gonna rinse off in the shower, cause once night hits they wanna watch a movie" Maggie said as if it wasn't the end of the world. "Yeah, I heard. I'll be in jammies" Daryl confessed jokingly. Maggie would love to see him in those with her in bed again. Or just naked. She laughed.

The two brushed shoulders, occasionally bumping shoulders purposely laughing. "Be there for tonight, or I'll be bored to death" Maggie warned. "Fine" Daryl cursed under his breath. Later.

Daryl went to his tent and tried to sleep off the rest of the day. He'd dreamt about the green grassfields that were endless and the windmills around him in Tennessee. Being isolated but filled with happiness.

Maggie showered off and threw on a plain white T shirt with black jeans, as she walked down to the kitchen and almost everyone was hanging out. Safely. This place was a haven compared to the outside world. There was food, water, electricity, and a big family.

Night had hit, the clock saying 9 P.M and everyone except for Daryl was in the basement. Maggie made more than enough space on an empty couch for Daryl. To her left was Lori and Andrea. There were three other sofas, Dale, T-Dog and Carol took the closest one to the T.V. Carol liked being with those two. They were kind of her best friends. On the third couch was Shane Hershel and Patricia. Rick sat on a rocking chair next to Lori. Beth Glenn Sophia and Carl were sitting on the floor staring deep into the screen when Shane found The Wizard of Oz. He said it was a classic so everyone decided Carl and Sophia had to see it. In order to fulfill their childhood.

After about an hour, Daryl stepped off the RV from watch and took a walk around the house to make sure there were no people or walkers around. It was clear. He walked towards the basement window to see the big happy family. All of them watching and he felt a warm feel looking at them. He let a crooked smile cross his lips. And then the screen door opened. Sophia was on the front step looking at Daryl as he walked up the four steps. "What's up Sophia? Scared o' the movie?" Daryl teased patting her head. Sophia smiled, "I was wondering if you'd come watch the movie?" Sophia made puppy dog eyes. "Too cute to say no so yea' " Daryl answered. Sophia led Daryl inside and they made their way to the basement.

Daryl had shown up and instinctively sat next to Maggie. He looked embarrassed and his face flushed. Maggie nudged him and shot a cheeky grin, he could only look forward. "Saw this when I was 11, creeped the shot outta me" Daryl admitted. Andrea and Maggie chuckled when he made an audible 'Ugh'.

The movie ended and everyone whistled at the never getting old movie. It truly was one of the greatest movies and eat made in the late thirties. Quite the movie. Rick was already half asleep and Lori and Andrea were wide awake. Shane had been gone asleep as were Hershel and Patricia in their own rooms. Beth and Glenn were in the basement bathroom making out. Carl and Sophia were wide awake and kept talking about the hanging munchkin they spotted. Dale and T-Dog went upstairs and Carol fell asleep on the couch.

Beth and Glenn walked out happily and sweaty. "Guys that movie was great!" Carl squealed. "We should watch it again!" Sophia laughed. "Well, it's eleven do you really wanna?" Beth asked. "Why not, we barely even watched, so why not?" Glenn asked reminding her they spent the hour hooking up. The four went back and replayed the movie. "I missed all of it, I'll watch.." Rick was cut off when seeing Maggie cuddling with Daryl on the end of the couch.

"Someone get the camera?" Rick asked smiling. Glenn grabbed the camera and gave it to Rick and Rick stood up pointing it to Daryl and Maggie. 'Click' Rick put it away before Daryl awoke. "S' over?" Daryl yawned and noticed Maggie pressed on him. He rubbed her shoulder uncomfortable of why they were cuddling in front of everyone. "Gotta get up" he whispered frustrated. The other five that were awake laughed at the display. Maggie snarled and kept asleep. Daryl sighed and stood up. He put one arm under Maggie's thigh and the other under her shoulders. He lifted her and she gasped, Daryl chuckled and the others snickered as he carried her up the stairs. "Night'" he said leaving.

The others laughed as they gathered around Rick who took out the new photograph."I didn't know Daryl was with Maggie, they're so cute, like they've been married or something" Sophia giggled as well as the others. "I'm not sure they're ready to admit that, but movies on" Glenn replied. They averted their attention to the movie again and stared into the screen.

**Next time on the walking dead: Awesomeness! Enjoy!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Without further interruptions, let's drop the season finale!**

_**War**_

Daryl was glad to be polished into the sofa by himself while the quad watched to his left. They were re watching the movie and Daryl was in and out. After a satisfying climax and end to the movie, the group of 5 had called it a night.

Maggie woke up in her bed, cocooned in her blanket. After a girly yawn and stretching, Maggie went down to the bathroom and turned on the shower water. She had acquired the Dove shampoo and conditioner. Coconut. That was the best fresh scent.

Daryl walked up down the hall to stop by Maggie's. "Hey Maggie I'm gonna-.." He heard the shower water and knew she was busy. Daryl went down by the water buckets outside and decided to skip his morning shower. He was clean enough, still smelling like spiced up deodorant and leather.

As Daryl made his way down his camp be heard weird noises that can be classified as moans by the stable. After a small glimpse of blonde hair and Glenn's hat on the floor, Daryl didn't need to step closer. Walking further back towards the wells, Daryl almost puked. "Blah" he stated seeing the two as little kids.

Beth and Glenn had been sitting on the bench outside the door now.

Daryl walked over with his crossbow towards his camp. Beth saw him walk by his tent, "Daryl, hey what're you up to?" Daryl grunted "Nothin'" as he walked into his tent. "What's with him?" Beth looked at Glenn sitting beside we on the bench leaning against the wall by the front door. "He's just being himself, he's not always a loud nice guy" Glenn explained. He placed a small kiss on Beth's cheek and walked down the RV to take watch.

Shane came outside with a small bag filled with pistols. He put them in the RV remembering that his gun training lessons had ended. That everyone proved how to use weapons, basically. Daryl Rick Maggie Andrea T Dale Hershel and Glenn had already mastered it. Lori had fully gotten it down yesterday with Carl and Carol Beth and Patricia had learnt more than enough.

"Reserves weapons and bullets" Shane said to Glenn in the RV. "Yeah, you really did a great job on teaching everyone" Glenn complimented. Shane chuckled and put the last of them away and sat across from Glenn on the table. Shane's hair hadn't changed from when Glenn first saw him, only he shaved his beard a bit. Glenn gulped and had to ask Shane, he wanted to know.

"Shane?" Glenn shakes. Shane was a big strong man, and the last thing Glenn wanted to do was get him mad. "What is it?" Shane stared deep into Glenn's eyes. "Otis, was it you?" Glenn shook a bit more scared Shane was about to break his nose. "I did, I had to or they'd kill both of us. Those jackasses in the woods" Shane promised. Glenn narrowed his eyes at Shane, and started to frown at a misunderstood Shane.

_Shane trudged down the woods with Otis by the top of the cliff. "Take a head start, I'm gon' be trackin' that buck to the west and we'll get a track down" Otis said. Shane nodded and walked straight as Otis made a left and walked down training his rifle into blank space. Shane trained his gun on a figure slightly rising a bit to the distance and walked towards it with his Mosseberg. "Stop" A figure called behind him. A man with a Glock 17 training it on Shane stepped from the bushes. The fat man who ordered him to stop was holding a Winchester rifle with a scope. _

_Shane wasn't ready to give up his dominance, he kept his weapons on the man in front of him. "Nah' you're on my groups' territory so you just go on" Shane snarled. "I got a man in these woods so you best be on your way" Shane warned. "Yeah that fatass wouldn't catch up even if he heard you so drop it" The man called Tony said. "Funny, coming from you" Shane stared the fat man up and down and Dave chuckled soundly. Tony snarled and trained it higher. "Hey calm down, funny joke" Dave said._

_"You take that man down then. The one by the shrubs down there. You do it and the thin lady and little boy stay alive with you" Dave requested. "Why? What're you doing this shit for? You can't leave me and my people be?" Shane angered. "We have a system, and orders so we follow up now there's those two options, unless you wanna get shot and then him" Dave said. "He'd taken a live of ours, by accident or not. He was ours" Dave teared. Shane narrowed his eyes at them, "Was it a walker?" He almost knew. "It doesn't matter but this is it. You do it or we do it. And then the rest" Dave finally said. A tearful Shane started to walk down west by the lake to Otis_.

Glenn stared at Shane, he was still a bit glossy from his story. "I'm sorry Shane, I didn't know it was like that" Glenn took his hat off in respect. "They don't believe me. Rick thinks I'm a killer and Daryl wants me dead. Not to mention Hershel and the rest of the farm don't want me around after that" Shane added. "Listen Shane, I know you and I know you're telling the truth. So don't worry, it'll all be okay" Glenn promised.

Daryl saw Maggie through the screen of his tent. Her window directly in front of him, he saw her. She had a nice red bra on with white panties sticking her out. God she was sexy. Who knew Daryl would find a fine assed gal' with short hair and beautiful eyes to dig him when choices were so limited. To his surprise, she'd wanted him. Daryl had always had a thing for short haired girls.

Rick walked over to Hershel who was enjoying his coffee and biscuits. He sat down on the dining room table and had coffee prepared for him.

"This is delicious, who made this coffee?" Rick observed the coffee. Hershel laughed, "Was Patricia" He answered. "I didn't know coffee could taste so good!" Rick said in a bewildered tone. Like the taste was peculiar. In a good way. "Im glad you like it Rick" Hershel replied treating Rick like a four year old with his tone. Rick just shut up and drank more.

"Whatcha mean? I ain't movin' in for shit! Ain't got no place I bet" Daryl spat at Maggie by his tent. "Why not? There's the basement and my room" Maggie reminded him. Daryl took that as an invitation, "Yeah I'd rather not" Daryl answered uncomfortable. "Jerk" Maggie responded quickly. "Jerk? I'm bein' me and you like that" Daryl argued. Maggie put her hands on her hips and he loved that. "When you're being you, not a.." Her voice trailed off. Daryl raised an eyebrow at Maggie, "What? Say it" He stood and walked directly I front of her.

"Homo" Maggie said with a deep voice and laughed at a red faced Daryl. "Am I right?" Maggie teased. Daryl started ticking, "Yeah, if I didn't already screw ya' straight!" He countered. Maggie fell at the losing side now. "So you can screw me and fool around with me but you wouldn't stay in my room?" Maggie raised her eyebrows.

"Ugh, if yer gon' argue til' I drop then fine" Daryl threw his hands up. "Yay! Now we can cuddle and-" Maggie was cut off, "Yeah uh none o' that" He cut her off disgusted. She should've known him and how he was. She nodded and ran back in and was glad to get him to stay in for the winter. Daryl sighed and continued his packing. Man Maggie was something.

Shane and Glenn were now getting off watch as the afternoon truly hit. Andrea and Dale decided to take it from there. Shane stepped off the RV carefully holding his Mosseberg and Glenn handed Andrea the M21. Dale already had his rifle with him as they both sat on the folding chairs. Guns on their laps.

"Shane if you're telling the truth then we can clear your name" Glenn said walking down to the front. "I had to take Randall's life because it felt terrible that one of ours was taken. Had to be even" Shane growled. "Don't even sweat it, Beth and T already will believe me and as long as you know you didn't kill them, that's all that matters" Glenn finally said. Shane didn't kill Otis out of hatred, he had to. Or Rick would lose his family and Shane as well as Otis. He took one down instead of losing four including himself. It was a dilemma.

Rick took out the duffle bag of automatic weapons and put it spaciously into the closet. Daryl came in to meet Rick. "Walkers, way too many of em' but they're deep in there. Say about nightfall they'll stop by so we should hide inside" Daryl advised. Rick tensed a bit and straightened up again. "Yeah we'll have Dale and Andrea inform us, twenty minute warning" Rick answered stuffing the guns in the closet. They were stacked.

It was now sundown. The sun was barely up, ready to set. The estimated time for the walkers to hit was 9:30 and they were at 8:00 so if they were correct, they'd have an hour and ten minutes to do their days work. This time it had been T-Dog and Patricia on watch. She had learnt well and had been a fighter as well as the rest of the group.

Daryl had gotten all of his belongings packed up in the house and Rick's weapons were already packed. They were all holding weapons just in case the walkers show up to their party.

It was 8:30 and everyone was in the house gathered in the living room. They had made preparations with food packed up just in case they'd gotten overthrown. This was a big pack of walkers at least five hundred. "We forgot the gas tanks from the RV. For fuel, dammit" Andrea remembered and Dale sighed. "We've got time, it's only eight forty" Daryl reminded. "I'll go get em' a'right" Daryl stood as well as Patricia and Glenn. "Wha' am I too young go on alone?" Daryl looked around and everyone started to giggle and snicker.

"Nah, but why not take recruiters with ya'?" Rick teased at Daryl and he shrugged gesturing for them to come on. Daryl trained his crossbow into thin air as he exited the house looking around with Patricia and Glenn training their Glock 17s' to the woods. The three entered the RV and scavenged for other material after grabbing the fuel. It was pretty much empty, "Don' know why we got this big ass shit wit' us anymore anyhoo' " Daryl said to Patricia. "Just a big souvenir" Patricia tried and Daryl with Glenn chuckled.

The trio exited the RV and walked down towards the farmhouse with forty minutes left to spare. Daryl stepped on the first step when a bullet came right past his face to the person next to him. Glenn coughed and Daryl couldn't turn back but heard Glenn choke and assumed he was a dead duck. "GLENN! Patricia get ba-.." Daryl turned around to see Glenn holding Patricia's now lifeless body dragging her to the side to keep her safe. Tears welled in Glenn's eyes and Daryl was in disbelief. He didn't care of the bullets wheezing towards him. As Rick Shane and Hershel came out loaded Daryl spun out of thought. In a fit of rage, Daryl ran in to grab an

AR-15, the same weapon Rick held. Hershel grabbed an M4A1 and with tearful eyes started to fire at the woods towards the light along with Rick.

Shane and T grabbed GC36 paired. They went through the back by the wells and opened fire to the left flank to pin them. Daryl ran out into battle, he'd noticed Maggie was going to come out with Andrea and Dale to the fight. He wouldn't stop them but he couldn't let Maggie on the front. "Maggie!" He yelled through the screen door. "Yeah Daryl!?" She yelled. "Take your bedroom window, aerial view, GO!" Daryl ordered giving them the advantage. Maggie thought it was smart and ran up to her post with her M16 firing through her window to give them a new incentive.

Dale climbed his RV from the front hood and went prone with his Winchester having a clear shot. Andrea took the porch bench, blind firing at the four men. There were four gunners Daryl could tell from the same pattern they were using, trying to make them believe they had a militia. Daryl was in fury mode, "You four are out manned and out gunned!" Daryl yelled shooting and starting to approach.

"Shit this dude knows and he's coming in, they're comin" Roger harshly whispered to Dave. "Alright move west there's only two people we could move deeper from there" Dave motioned moving down Dave adjusted his silenced scoped AK74u. He fired at T who wouldn't give and Shane rushed to the back stairs, elevating to have a slight edge. "Guess he was right ain't no-" Jeff was cut off when a bullet from Shane's GC36 landed straight his temple. Quick to judge on Shane's shooting, Jeff fell victim to the trigger. "Thought the flank was covered!" Tony yelled between firing at the glass in the kitchen, breaking it and Roger approached closer with his M14. He'd gotten shot down the neck and collarbone by a hiding Maggie already on the second floor.

Roger struggled to move at all, being paralyzed he waited for his death but still breathed at the moment. Horrible. Rick and Daryl moved deeper into the battle where they approached the woods and stealthily paced forward. "A'right, I'm goin' down deeper and you head by the tree? It's the only chance we got to end this shit now" Daryl noticed it getting completely dark. "Was just gonna go with it" Rick answered, nodding at Daryl. Tony was the bigger of the two, Rick easily sensed that when fire was opened on him by Dale and Maggie mainly. Rick had the flank and shot him in the back of the head at least three times.

Daryl had just seen Dave and the group lost visual on the two men. Daryl was deep in from behind got pushed towards the tree dropping his Assault rifle and got one punch to the rib, staggering him. Dave was a built strong leader but Daryl undeniably was the toughest man out there. The anger welled up in Daryl and he swung a hard right hook at Dave's cheekbone, making the satisfying crack Daryl waited for. He stood over Dave and threw another right, this time at the bridge of his nose, which was now gushing blood. "Killed a woman who was more than family to us" Daryl growled roughly punching Dave across the face one more time, hard and mercilessly. He took out his knife and stood grabbing Dave and saw the first pack of walkers approaching. They were closing in. "You shit, you wouldn't-" Dave choked as Daryl stabbed him in the chest then throwing his lifeless body to the walkers.

He'd had to be ruthless to the man who killed a part of the family. Oh there was more than a capable number of walkers to take down the farm. They had to leave but they were scattered. The walkers gathered straight through the well to attack Shane and T who now ran to the front porch. They had Shane's Hyundai Tucson, Hershel's red old Ford SUV. Daryl had his bike in the back of his blue pickup. Then it was 2003 BMW M3 they'd found earlier.

Maggie saw between her own eyes that she'd lost her home. "We gotta go! Gather em! Get the others!" Yells coming from Rick then Shane came around. Maggie remained in the house while Hershel was protecting the house with his life. There was a roundup going on, Shane firing his Mosseberg at the dead by the front house near Carol and Andrea. They drove by to pick them up and it worked. Except Carol was held back and had run out of bullets when there were five walkers coming towards her at the stable. Glenn, with his loaded Glock, shot down three while Andrea shot two with her M1911 from the car.

Daryl was out just below Maggie. "They're gonna overrun it! Everyone's gon' leave you need to jump down I'll catch ya'!" Daryl yelled by the empty side. The front of the house was Hershel Beth Glenn and Carol trying to kill off the walkers. Rick had already run to the barn with Lori and Carl burning the barn and the walkers went down with it. Running to the red Ford, Rick grabbed a hold of Hershel, "I'm sorry Hershel but we've gotta go" Rick apologized. "It's my farm" Hershel cried. "Not anymore" Rick finalized, grabbing Hershel along with him towards the RV which was overrun.

He quickly led Hershel towards the red Ford truck and quickly got in before noticing Carl and Lori out of sight. "Lori! Carl!" Rick cried with Hershel beside him blasting off walkers with a wooden grip shotgun. He saw Lori and Carl separated from him again, this time her swollen belly was added to the picture. He averted his attention to see she was in safe hands with T-Dog and Andrea who had her and Carl between them as the four fired at the dead. Beth had been with Shane and now Carol. Dale was with Glenn and Sophia trying to gain on Carol and Shane.

"Highway!" Rick yelled out to the entire group at the top of his lungs. Everyone around him heard his voice. Except for Daryl busy taking the left side. "Maggie c'mon they're gainin' on us! Ya' gotta trust me, I'll catch ya' but now!" Daryl looked over his shoulder to see walkers coming in.

Maggie leaped from the window into Daryl's arms and he'd caught her with a grunt. He took two steps back holding her and took her hand to his pickup which had his bike.

Maggie ran along with Daryl to set off his motorcycle and leave his blue pick up free for the group. "T! Glenn!" Daryl called and an anonymous number of the group jumped in the pickup and drove off. Daryl and Maggie had followed.

Rick had been at the highway where the shit hit and was with Hershel. Shane pulled up on the scene with the Hyundai Tucson. Rick smiled and laughed when he saw the sound of Daryl's bike as well as his truck. There was the engine of the BMW M3 behind them. Rick walked over to his most loyal true partner, Daryl. Who had Maggie wrapped tightly around him not believing they were with each other. She was just squeezing him tightly to her. Rick and Daryl brought it in. Rick threw a hand out and Daryl took it, a brotherly handshake.

The other three cars had the rest of the group Rick was hoping to see. When Rick saw Lori and Carl step out with Andrea, he let them run to his embrace.

Night had hit and the group was glad to all be together. Rick had been camped out in the middle of the woods with the rest of the group plotting points on a map. They'd acquired it from Randall and his group. "If that was the last of their group then that's where we should head." Daryl realized. Lori was very pregnant and they had Hershel as well as Carl and Sophia to be taken care of.

"That's right, if they were protected and weren't recruiters then they have a stable conditioned area and weapons. If it seems weary, we go through a sweep, just get everything" Rick stated. They weren't in bad condition but they could use supplies.

Rick and the group went down the same garbage alley and snuck right to the front of the first of the two houses. Shane busted down the door and trained his weapon on the first flight of stairs. T-Dog and Dale followed shortly after to find no sign of walkers. Daryl and Rick walked through its side gate to find nothing in the backyard. Walking into the bathroom and opening the first two cabinets, Shane found painkillers,antibiotics, and cigarettes. He and the rest walked outside and took out the items. Daryl and Rick showed right then and there. Shane looked at the pack of cigarettes and tossed it to Daryl who chuckled and placed it in his pocket.

"Good thang' I brought a lighter" he turned around. They found nothing much in the other houses' floors. Rick and Daryl hit the basement to find two duffle bags. They held assault rifles. Eight, in the first one there were 5. An AK47, P90, M4A1 and M27. The other bag held a PDW, M16, and an Uzi. "Useful" Rick said placing them in his own duffle bag. Weapons like these were more than useful in when they could encounter anything outside. Walking outside, Rick threw Shane the keys to start up the Hyundai. Shane did so and with that everyone packed up their things in the car.

What Maggie hoped for came true, there wasn't enough space in Hershel's truck. "Maggie" Daryl called grinning. She smiled widely and pranced to his side then stepping behind, straddling the seat. Maggie wrapped her arms around Daryl's torso giving him a quick squeeze then resting her head on his back. "There a reason why you wanted me?" Maggie whispered. "A friend in need is a friend indeed" Daryl quoted. She could tell he had that beautiful but dreading smirk on his face. Maggie pinched Daryl's chest. He coughed out. "Could use good company" Daryl admitted. "Me too" Maggie whispered again holding him happily.

"Where are we going?"Dale asked Rick beside him. "Nearest exit and down a clear highway. Maybe we'll find a new place away from this" Rick looked into the rear view.

With Daryl at the front of the group, they'd found a route. It was Route 7 and the group had entered driving down a clear path.

**That's my way of rapping up season 2 ! I'm not planning on doing the prison stuff. Instead of how they head east to Washington, I was thinking of north but still in the south. We'll see how it plays out. Enjoy!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Wow I can't believe season 5 is already over in one more day :(. Just hope no one dies a bad one. But here I am while they're at like season 6 I'm starting my own version of season 3 haha! Enjoy!**

_**3 and a Half Cabins**_

The group had currently been facing a bad winter which was slightly slowing down. Snow hadn't started flying yet but it was close and the group had been on the run everyday. And here they were in their winter apparel on an empty road in the middle of the woods plotting. Daryl, Rick, Maggie, T and Hershel had been by Hershel's red ford with a map. Shane's name had been cleared during a Bon fire they'd previously had facing a cold night. He was again accepted. He was now holding his Mosseberg keeping watch with Glenn and Beth.

"Maybe we should head back on route 7 and head down the first exit instead of the woods. That was the original plan" T-Dog suggested. Rick ran his hand through his hair and looked at Lori in the car, she would've been carrying a basketball under her shirt if that wasn't a baby. He looked over to Daryl who was looking down while chewing at his thumbnail. Daryl really looked deep in thought and Rick knew now that Daryl as his right hand man carried the same amount of weight on his shoulders as Rick himself.

Daryl stopped chewing on his thumb. "But we came down this road 'cause all em' dead bastards is on that route. Can't have em' pinnin' us when we already know" Daryl objected. His voice had grown deeper. He was very quiet and low.

It was like the man they'd found in Atlanta was gone and they found this new guardian angel. Hershel tapped on Rick's shoulder, "We need to find a place, she won't last longer at this rate" Hershel pointed to the pickup behind them. "I know, I know" Rick rubbed his forehead and sighed. Daryl approached him, "Ain't gettin' shit done here, others could use some food" Daryl looked over at Lori sympathetically for once. "Let's hunt" Daryl suggested and took out his crossbow as Rick strapped on a browning.

Rick walked over to Lori, "Goin' with Daryl to find some meat, be right back" Rick assured rubbing her shoulder. Lori pulled Rick in for a hug, "I'm sorry I couldn't wait" Lori said low. Rick looked into her eyes and shook his head. "No don't even apologize Lori, I want this baby and I want us to do this" Rick took her hands in his. "I love you, I always have and I'll never stop. And we will have this child I promise you" Rick finalized kissing her forehead and smiling before walking out to Daryl.

Lori was in shock. Rick said that? She'd expect someone like Shane or Glenn to say something like that but Rick just blurted it all out. Lori let a smile creep her face, at least she wasn't alone.

Daryl fought off all of his nerves from forming a smile onto his lips from the scene in front of him. He saw the softness in Rick and knew now, things were going to be okay.

Daryl walked over to Maggie, crossbow in hand, "Hunt, need some damn food round' here now. Runnin' low on chips" Daryl joked and Maggie gave out a smile. "Just make sure you remember to come back" Maggie teased and Daryl shook his head and walked down by the nearest tree waiting for Rick.

Rick walked back over to the truck, he knew he'd trust these people with Lori. Carl came out of the car where he was with Andrea Sophia and Carol. He ran over to sit in with Lori. Rick smiled. He then looked back at the group. "Hershel, T, you guys keep this place under control. Daryl and me, we're going in the woods for a sec." They only nodded as Rick and Daryl walked into the woods until they couldn't physically be seen.

"Find a Buck, definitely some squirrels too down here" Daryl looked for paw prints. Rick did the same, "Yeah, looks like the walkers aren't gonna be here for now. Maybe we can find a place to settle" Rick thought out loud. They stumbled upon a cabin fortress, secured. "Wait, just hold on. This place don't look too bad" Rick inspected the front view. "It's secure, better than a road" Rick smiled. Daryl narrowed his eyes around the house. "Ain't a bad idea, but first, there's a couple walkers out back. I could hear em' " Daryl pointed.

Rick took out his knife to see three walkers behind the cabins and Daryl shot the first one with his crossbow. Rick stabbed other walker impaling its head, letting it fall. Daryl stabbed the other one in the back of the head.

Daryl and Rick entered the first of the four cabins. There was a first floor and a small flight of stairs leading to a study. By the time they cleared all four, they realized it was clean and petit. It was also in the middle of the woods, which means there would be full time watch. The cabins looked very cozy and each held a fireplace, a floor with a study up a flight of four steps. They were completely wood and held three windows. A little haven.

Daryl and Rick walked back up to the gloomy road, everyone was still in their still position. "Found a place for now" Rick said as he walked over to Hershel's truck and Daryl walked over to his bike. As soon as everyone got in Maggie happily straddled the back of Daryl's seat. "You've been getting' quite comfy huh?" Daryl asked riding off into the road. "I don't see you pushing me off either" Maggie answered. "Ain't getting off til' you tell me" She said confidently. Even if he did wanna, he wouldn't to be kind.

The vehicles came to a stop in an open spot at the woods where they can easily enter and be hidden. "Is this home?" Glenn asked walking towards Rick and Hershel. He didn't really mind, it seemed quite comfortable and even though it was in the woods, it seemed safe. "Yeah, we just have to make due. We'll have runs and check in if we find better" Rick said simply.

"Alright, let's get settled in then, four cabins and I think that's enough for us uh.." He counted around him. "Fourteen people" Finishing his sentence, he started running. "I call second one!" There were giggles and Lori and Glenn chased after him. Maggie was getting the last of her belongings from the truck when she'd noticed everyone was now running around. "Hey!" Maggie ran towards them, she didn't wanna miss on the fun.

After their little game of tag while Daryl was hunting, most were settled in. "I don't wanna stay with my mom, she's gonna give me a curfew" Carl whined on the front step next to Sophia. "Me either, why don't we ask to be with someone else?" Sophia suggested. Carl's head fused on, "Yes! Daryl is the toughest one here" Carl squealed. Then it was back to thinking. "Do you really think he's let us?" Sophia wondered. Daryl never said so, but she was sure he had a soft spot for her. But then again, they were a bit scared of the man.

"What's goin' on?" Daryl walked up to Rick and Shane standing by a tree. "Picked cabins. Figured you'd like to be alone so you could have the fourth one" Rick said. "Don't wanna be an ass, guys gotta fit. I'll take some" Daryl nodded. "You sure? Well if you wanna get Carl off our ass at night" 'Great' Daryl thought. "And Maggie hasn't gotten back yet so I'm not sure she has a place yet" Rick added. 'even fuckin' better' Daryl thought.

Daryl let out a sigh, "Yeah a'right fine" Daryl said. Shane couldn't say he wasn't surprised Daryl was alright with having people. "Hey, I'm doing you a favor" Rick and Shane laughed. Daryl knew he was talking about Maggie.

"Whatever" Daryl walked over dropping his stuff off inside. Daryl walked back out seeing he was the last cabin to the right. Maggie was coming back from the truck with her belongings. "What's going on?" She asked Daryl strolling by. "Nothin' just got set up, ya' know where yer' stayin'?" Daryl stood beside her by the third cabin. It was just about sunset.

"No, with daddy? Beth? You?" Maggie asked more and more curious. "Uh yeah, you can stay wherever" Daryl rubbed hair. "Sadly" he barely mumbled. Maggie looked up at him, "What was that?" She asked. "Nothin'" he replied quickly. He wasn't so sure of how she intimidated him, he stood three or four inches taller and had just about no fat, all muscle. And the toughest in the group after Rick Grimes.

Daryl walked back by the door and she followed, he opened the door and stood in front. Maggie stood in front of him. They were so close that she could feel him breathing and almost pressed together. Though they were both in winter apparel. He was in his light blue long sleeve with his vest over it and ripped gray jeans. Maggie was in tight blue jeans along a black thick hoodie. Her hair fell at her neck still being short. Daryl's hair was starting to show, it would grow out long and straight.

"Will you let me in?" Maggie smirked at him asking since she knew she'd drag him to her in moments if she didn't ask. "Uh yeah" he moved over and she walked in setting her stuff. Of course she'd chosen his cabin. "There's two rooms, and a sofa" Maggie looked around the nice and cozy cabin. Shit, Carl would probably bring Sophia and that meant there was four of them. Daryl figured since Maggie was the woman that she'd get the final say.

Rick walked outside to Carol, "Sophia?" He saw her around Maggie. Carol smiled, "Yeah, she'd wanna be with Daryl Maggie and Carl" Carol laughed. That took the weight off their shoulders. Maggie had become a very effective addition to the group and Daryl was unquestionably Daryl.

"So who's stayin' where? How does this work?" Maggie looked over to Andrea. "Well, First cabins got Rick Lori Carol Carl and Sophia" Andrea said. Maggie corrected her. "Carl and Sophia are staying with Daryl and me."

"Oh, that's cute. You Daryl and the kids" Andrea teased, bumping Maggie's arm. "So who's in the second cabin?" Maggie asked. Andrea looked back. "Well, Dale, Hershel, Glenn, and Beth will be in the second cabin. Then the rest of us are in the third, the 'No sleep gang'" Andrea said using air quotes. Maggie laughed and began to stand when Andrea walked in her cabin.

Maggie walked back into her cabin when night was close to play. She had her bag by the sofa's floor, she noticed a closet by the bathroom and brought it there, setting it inside. Maggie turned and bumped into Daryl who came out of the bathroom. Their chests hit and Maggie stumbled back, almost crashing before Daryl gripped her arms and kept her standing.

"M' sorry didn't see ya'" Daryl apologized, letting go of Maggie's arms. Maggie smiled up at him,"No it's fine. I was just about to hit the deck" Maggie stretched. Daryl shot his head up, "Yeah, about that, you figure where yer' sleepin'?" Maggie looked around "Well where are you sleeping?" She looked back up at him. "Think I'll take the couch" He said.

"Don't think we'll fit there" Maggie smirked. Daryl narrowed his eyes at her, "Ain't never said we was sharin'" Daryl argued. Maggie crossed her arms, "Back at the farm?" Daryl looked up at the ceiling. "Maybe later, I'm keepin' watch" he was bull shitting. They both knew damn well he loved personal space and she didn't. He liked being alone and she didn't.

Rick walked around the perimeter with Carol beside him. "You gonna tell me how you got such a good shot?" Carol smiled and looked down at the S12 she carried, "Shane's lessons and a couple of my own"

Rick looked around the woods, "You'd be helpful in a little set up?" Rick looked over to her, hand on his Colt Python. "What kind of set up? For this place?" Carol asked. "Yeah, if we stay here til' we find somewhere else, we should camp out. Maybe put up fences but that'll be me Daryl, Shane, and T-Dog. Which means we need some shooters keeping watch and cover, this is the woods after all" Rick explained.

"Of course, I'll keep watch while you're constructing" Carol threw air quotes at him. Rick chuckled and the two walked over to Daryl who was sitting alone on top of the second cabin. "Here, you're gonna need this" Carol handed him the S12. He nodded in appreciation and left it sitting next to him.

"Can you keep it up for a couple hours? Shane'll pick up a couple of hours after you" Rick looked over. Daryl loved being where he was, the night sky and tall trees around him with silence and no sign of walkers. He hadn't responded to Rick's question."Um Daryl?" Rick looked over at him. "Oh yea' sure thang'" Rick smiled up at him. "Alright, night" Rick said as Daryl waved at him.

Beth had been lying awake in her bed trying to get used to the new camp. Her daddy's farm had been overrun and she wanted nothing more than to slay everyone of those walkers. She was just glad she had her dad, Maggie, and Glenn. She wondered when the day would hit when she wouldn't be able to live without him.

Hershel was just about to go to bed when Maggie showed up by his door. "What's keepin' you awake honey?" Hershel smiled at Maggie. "Nothin' daddy Carl and Sophia are with Rick and Carol. Daryl's on watch so it's really quiet."

"Cause everyone's goin' to bed honey, which you should be ready to do" Hershel patted his daughter's shoulder, giving her a hug. "And Daryl" he began. "Did you choose to say with him?" Maggie giggled. "Yeah daddy I didn't intrude. He asked where I was staying and he was fine with me being with him" Maggie explained.

"So you aren't as clingy as I thought" Hershel chuckled. Maggie glared at Hershel. "What do you mean!" She folded her arms. "Oh nothing, you go back to love bird's den" Hershel pointed to Daryl's cabin. Maggie couldn't help but smile back at him. "Good night daddy" Maggie walked back out to see Beth.

"You okay?" Maggie asked holding Beth's hand sitting beside her on her bed. "Yeah, I'm fine just miss the farm" Beth closed her eyes. Maggie kissed her little sister's head. "Me too Beth, I miss Auntie Patricia and uncle Otis. Shawn and mom. The farm. But we gotta move on and be grateful for what we have. Daddy, each other, Rick, Daryl, Glenn, Shane" Maggie held Beth closer.

"Yeah you're right. Have you seen Glenn around?" Beth hugged Maggie. "Yeah, he's on the couch, should I get him?" Maggie asked pointing outside. Beth nodded and Maggie gave her a squeeze before leaving.

Maggie walked down to the screen door and looked back to see Glenn, "Hey, Beth was looking for you" Maggie smiled at him and walked out. Glenn yawned and stood up, walking towards Beth. "Hey" He walked in to sit beside her. "Hi Glenn" Beth said pulling him to her hugging tightly. They didn't know if either of them would let go.

The night was still and calm. It was definitely around one in the morning, Daryl banished a yawn and kept alert. He would be getting off watch in ten or so, which got him a bit happy. He wondered of how everyone was holding up. He hoped the kids were fine and Lori was feeling okay. And with so much weight on Rick's shoulder, he knew Rick put all his trust and faith in Daryl. So Daryl was here to do anything in his power for this group.

Daryl felt like a douche for grabbing Shane and almost killing him back at the farm. Of course Shane wouldn't murder Otis intentionally besides when he almost did for Carl. It got Daryl mad but in the end, Shane had put lives before his own.

And Maggie, she was his favorite. The one person he loved talking to and sharing 'things' with. Daryl knew he had something for her but couldn't quite feel it. Maybe he loved her but he wouldn't admit it, not yet at least.

Daryl snapped out of thought when he heard rustling and a walker step in the perimeter. He fired his bow's bolt straight into its skull, falling lifeless. He hopped off, retrieving his arrow and looked up to see another couple of walkers. "Shit" he said out loud, backing up reloading his bow. Shane came out for watch but noticed Daryl's conflict.

"Get back Daryl" Shane said shooting a walker beside Daryl with his silenced sniper rifle. Daryl stumbled back by Shane and looked back to see only four walkers left. Shane must've taken a couple out with Daryl.

Shane took out his knife, stabbing one of the walkers, quickly pulling his knife out. Another was closing in on him and Daryl fired an arrow through its right ear. Shane kicked the other one, sending it falling into the ground. Daryl grabbed an axe from the porch and charged one standing. He motioned his arms with both arms back and twisting sideways. Finally, he swung the axe, slicing the walkers scalp, letting blood spill on the floor.

In the process, Shane stomped the immobile walker's head, hearing the splat of satisfaction. "Guess that'll keep me awake for tonight" Shane sighed wiping the sweat off his brow. "Yea' me too" Daryl huffed. "You gon' be alright on watch?" Daryl asked Shane looking over.

"Yeah man, that was probably the last of the night, and you look like you could use some sleep" Shane smiled. He saw Daryl's bags began to grow a bit. Daryl nodded, picking up his crossbow then walking over to his cabin.

Shane climbed up to the cabin taking watch. He was surprised everyone slept through the battle they'd encountered. He was glad they'd slept through it. Shane ran a hand through his hair and began to look out into the sublime woods.

Rick was sitting by his window setting down his silenced AR-15. They hadn't noticed, he'd taken down a couple of walkers in the middle of their adrenaline rush. He wouldn't go out since he'd seen that the two now cooperated and seemed to make amends. Rick smiled and went back to lay next to Lori. Thank god they'd brought packed up tools for her, she'd need them since her stomach was bloated. Rick smiled about the thought of the new born they'd welcome to their family. He closed his eyes and slept a deep sleep.

Beth's eyes shot open to see Glenn had her wrapped around him. Her thigh was in between his legs pressed against his erect penis. She smiled and began moving her thigh around, pressing deeper. Glenn moaned in his sleep and began coming awake. His left hand found her thigh, and began rubbing against it. Beth crawled over Glenn and sat above him when he came awake. "Everyone asleep?" He asked unbuttoning his shirt. "Yep" She answered shedding her clothes off.

Beth slid off of Glenn and grabbed another condom she'd stolen from Maggie, leaving Maggie with three now. Maggie hadn't even noticed. Beth and Glenn wrapped it around him and began touching. His hands gripped her hips and directed her over his cock. "Ready?" Glenn didn't even care if she said no. Beth slid down and gave him the right answer, both moaning in pleasure. Dale and Hershel were around so they tried to keep it down. Her hands were on his chest as he squeezed her thighs, making her slide down faster. Beth began panting and saying his name.

Glenn's eyes began rolling and his head was spinning in different directions as he thrust up faster losing control. "Oh god Beth" Glenn felt his climax creeping as she began bouncing on him. "Glenn" Beth whispered moaning excitedly.

"God, I'm boutta lose it Beth" Glenn warned. "Yeah, same boat" Beth choked as they both thrust faster. Beth slowed down and began to come. Glenn gripped Her thighs roughly coming and letting go. "Never gets old" Glenn said under Beth. "Yeah" was all she could say.

Daryl sweat a ton as he entered the bathroom naked. He put on a towel, walking back out. He saw Sophia and Carl curled on the floor with cards. He smirked and walked back in to step into the shower. Turning on the water he began to let the pipes clear, so he could shower. "Ooh" he gasped when the cold water hit his neck and ran down his body.

Hopefully Shane didn't hear that. Daryl relaxed and took the basic bar of soap, scrubbing himself of the dirt and smell. He then grabbed a random shampoo bottle of a sweet scent flow through his hair and began scrubbing his hair or shampoo and dirt.

After ten minutes of cleansing and freshening up, Daryl stepped out drying himself clean. He slipped into his everyday jeans and a white tight T-shirt showing off his muscles.

Daryl saw that Sophia and Carl were still on the floor. He sighed then walked towards them, lifting Carl first and setting him softly on the bed, then to Sophia. Stepping out Daryl got himself comfy on the couch and heard a soft noise. A sad noise. A call. Daryl stood up and walked forward.

Maggie was rushing into a hallway to see Daryl with Rick grabbing an unconscious Hershel who was bleeding. "What happened!?" Maggie was frantic. Glenn was fighting off walkers with Carol and T. Where were they? "He was bit, he's losing blood, get the kit!" Rick ordered. "Daddy" Maggie cried in disbelief.

Beth and Carol were helping Rick try and clear Hershel, fumbling in the process. Daryl walked back out, "I'm sorry Maggie" Daryl saw the results and was teary eyed. The sight of even Daryl falling, crying made Maggie feel more hopeless. "Daddy" she whispered through tears to herself. "Sorry" Daryl whispered holding her close to him sending waves of warmth and sadness through her.

Maggie's eyes busted open, red and puffy. Another nightmare. Coming fully awake, she noticed a big figure having her against him. She turned her head to see Daryl. He was awake looking at her and patting her. "It's a'right" he said. He looked so tired and weary. "Did you hear me? Sorry" she felt terrible for having to get him up to comfort her from a nightmare. "Nah, it's okay" Daryl whispered sleepily starting to get up.

"You're leaving?" She asked holding his forearm. "Uh yea' are you okay?" He looked into her eyes. Still pressed together. "When you showed up" Maggie said. He knew she was asking him to stay. Daryl sighed and laid back. "Okay, Night" he said again. "Night, thank you" Maggie whispered kissing his cheek and resting her head on his shoulder. He let her grip him close to her knowing she thought he fought her nightmares. He didn't tell her she had permission to cuddle, or to kiss his cheek. But she did both, comfy with it. Did she know he didn't really care much anymore. Wait did he?

**And so episode 1 is over! Mom not sure how long I want them holed up in those cozy cabins but I'm still thinking of a place for them to go.** **Tennessee! All hail the south! Enjoy!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Wow that was an amazing season finale. Thankfully, no one died! (Besides Reg R.I.P)Can't wait for season 6 and what happens with who.** **Maybe Daggie happens! (Not really) Enjoy!**

_**Warm welcoming**_

The night passed slowly, and Daryl found himself awake for hours. The light of dawn hit him in the eyes. He groaned and looked around the room. Maggie was here with him. Her arms were tied over his waist, and her forehead on his cheek. Her chin rested on top of his shoulder. He could feel her lips on the side of his neck. Daryl turned to look at her.

Maggie made a soft noise, gibberish. Daryl smiled down at her and took a mental photograph of this beauty in front of him. Her hair short but falling down her neck. Her nose straight with a curve at the end and her whole face was small and beautiful. But her eyes were just gorgeous, they stuck out the most. Being emerald, he'd seen nothing like them. They're eyes that showed no danger, but completely romantic eyes. That's what he saw, that what she wanted from him was companionship. And Daryl couldn't find it in him but he knew damn well if it wasn't love, it was crazy.

Maggie opened her eyes, happy Daryl was there. She gave him a smile "Thanks again" Maggie ran a hand through her hair. "Mhm" was the response and Daryl began to stand. "How long?" Maggie asked. "Couple of hours" Daryl lied. "Bullshit, your eyes are drooping. Sleep" Maggie demanded, pushing one hand on his chest. Maggie pushed Daryl into the mattress, he didn't have it in him to fight back, he let her soft small hand press feel his chest.

Maggie trailed her hand through Daryl's enlarged, muscular chest. He made no move to stop her so she continued admiring him. "Ain't touchy girl, told ya' that" Daryl whispered. Maggie ran her hand up the side of his neck then to his lips. "Shhh, just go to sleep" Maggie whispered.

Carl and Sophia walked over to Maggie's room. The wooden door was slightly open, and they saw the affectionate display before then. Silenced snickers were exerted and they'd left.

Carol and Rick stood by the truck where they could see Maggie's window. He'd seen she was putting him to sleep and holstered his Python. "Postponed, we'll give it two hours cause we need the both of them. Can't get nothin' done if they're asleep"

"When's that man gonna have the guts to tell her he loves her?" Carol smiled at them. She always found the man attractive but thought he and Maggie were perfect for each other. They were both young looking and beautiful as well as strong. Rick looked back "We see it, we all do and since we lost Merle, this is how to get him opened up" Rick said. "Maybe something that makes him care to keep moving on, a getaway. Maggie"

"Whatcha' doin'? Gotta help Rick" Daryl tried explaining but failing at the feel of her hands running through his now growing hair. Her attempt to soothe him was at a high, having him almost fall asleep. And he kept his mouth shut when he felt her soft hair running over the top of her head on his neck. She lay with him now. Daryl shortly fell asleep and Maggie sat up looking down on him. "You're a beautiful man Dixon" Maggie moved the growing bangs from Daryl's forehead and kissed his forehead.

Glenn walked outside to find Rick and Carol talking. T-Dog and Beth were taking guns out of the trunk of Hershel's Ford. "Need some help?" Glenn asked standing by Beth. "No thanks, T's stronger than you" Beth teased and T-Dog laughed. Glenn couldn't help but smile, T and Glenn were close friends since this outbreak.

"I'm the toughest one here" Glenn jokingly stuck his tongue out at Beth and T-Dog. Glenn wasn't weak but he'd lost his baseball cap when doing some push ups and sit-ups. Still he was about 5'9 being smaller than Daryl Rick and Shane by height at least three inches and a ton by muscle. After his remark, Rick looked over at him with the 'You're cute' look and chuckled.

"Okay, after Rick" Glenn hoped they thought he was tough. "Okay, after Daryl" he kept receiving disapproval. Glenn shut up and grabbed a duffle bag and headed inside. "Wait" Beth called and he stopped by the door. She closed her lips on his and muttered against his mouth . "You're the toughest to me" she smiled and walked back.

Lori lay in her bed with Andrea beside her, "Everything okay?" Andrea put a hand on Lori's shoulder. "I'm fine, just a stubborn baby I feel kicking in" Lori giggled. Andrea smiled, "I can't wait to see it show! Looks cute in there" Andrea joked playfully. Tears began to well at Lori's eyes, "I just don't know what'll happen to me, to us." A couple of tears slipped through Lori's eyes. Andrea gripped Lori and pulled her close. "Lori, don't you worry about a thing, Carol and Hershel are gonna deliver this baby and Rick and Carl, they'll be right with you. We'll all be around. We'll make sure you and the baby stay and we'll make sure walkers won't" Andrea promised, now holding her hand.

Maggie lay beside Daryl watching the rise and fall of his chest. When Daryl was asleep he looked so peaceful. He actually looked like an angel with that winged vest and his innocent face. She never knew eyes like those existed. They were so deep and petrifying and the most outlined beautiful shade of blue. She couldn't put a color in. Cyan or Teal or something but they were just beautiful. She'd noticed his light goatee growing darker and thicker, but did he look rugged that way.

Maggie played with the facial hair on Daryl's face, thinking of the consequences if he woke up to her petting him. But she couldn't help it, she was attached to this man because how he was. Why did he have to be so damn closed off? It angered her that he acted like they didn't have sex and share their emotions physically.

It was way too easy for Beth and Glenn, they were totally in love and Beth was only seventeen. Glenn was obviously in his early or mid twenties. The couple didn't have much of an age gap. It was told that Daryl was thirty five or thirty six. Well Maggie would be turning twenty nine soon so that kept them close.

But why would it matter? He doesn't seem to be pursuing a relationship with her. And it didn't make sense to her. She knew she loved Daryl, he was hers and no one else would fill his spot. He had to think the same. He'd already proved that he cared for her. That's all that mattered but Maggie just wanted him. She didn't want to wait anymore. Maggie didn't want Daryl to ever have enough. Beth was right, she wanted to be a momma and she wanted his love. She wanted to bear Daryl's children. His children. Their children

Maggie was out of thought when Daryl was looking up at her. She had her head carried by her hand on her elbow and the other hand on his chin. Her fingers playing with his beard hairs. He didn't say anything, only lay careless, letting her pet him. "Hey, where we at?" Daryl asked and Maggie stopped playing with his skin. "Mid day. I'm gonna keep watch with Carol while you and Rick plant the fences" Maggie answered.

Daryl yawned and rolled over to get out of bed. Maggie stood and watched him go towards the closet and grab a towel. "Gon' take a shower, feel shitty" Daryl smirked at Maggie and she smiled at him. "Okay, I'll be with Carol" Maggie quickly nodded, walking outside.

Daryl was in the middle of his shower when he began to think about Maggie again. For once, she never acted sexual or made a joke out of he and she doing it. In fact, he can't remember when they fooled around and had fun for real. Man he was missing that right now. Maybe it was time Daryl stopped acting like a child and owned up to his feelings. Yeah, that was it. Daryl had to be the one to pursue this relationship, he was the man and she was gonna be his beautiful woman. But that's what he hoped.

"Uh okay, Maggie and Carol you guys should get on top of the first cabin, here" Rick went to the duffle bag and handed Maggie and AR-15. Shane have Carol his Mosseberg since the other guns were inside. Daryl exited the house in his winter apparel. He took a breath and saw his own cold breath forming a gas compound. "Brrr, let's get this over with" Rick said. Shane and T-Dog were going to be paired while Daryl and Rick would be paired. "Okay, change of plans, we can't find fences so we brought empty cans, cinder blocks, and barbed wires until we find something else. This is an empty fortress, small and no walkers I've heard" Rick lied of the last part, he was there for the walkers.

Maggie and Carol hadn't seen any walkers and it had almost been nine. Rick and Daryl set up cans tied to barbed wire tied to a cinder block from the fourth cabin to the second closest tree aligned with it. Shane and T-Dog had done the same and figured tomorrow to do the front and back so they'd be done for the week.

Carol handed Shane his gun back and climbed down with Maggie. "Alright, who wants first watch?" Rick looked around. "I'll take it" T-Dog was handed the AR-15 and walked up to the top.

Maggie walked over by Daryl. "How was it?" She asked. "Eh nothin' special, wanna head on hunts again. Can't be eatin' all this canned shit no more" Daryl wrinkled his nose. "I was thinkin'.." Maggie started as she closed the gap between the two. "Maybe I could go with you, and you can teach me" Maggie purred starting to lean in and Daryl made no move to stop what was going on. Until an amplified screech had them both turning and running towards Rick's cabin.

"Hell's goin' on?" Daryl said out of breath looking at Andrea beside a shriveled up Lori. "Baby?" Daryl panicked. Rick was nowhere to be seen. Dumbass went into the woods for a stroll. "Daryl, please help" Carl cried. Daryl nodded and ran outside, "T, any sign of walkers, call us up!" Daryl shouted running back to Lori. He was in front of her, hastily observing. "It'll be too loud in here, we need to get to a quieter place" Carol said. Lori let go of Andrea and gripped Daryl's hand.

"The second cabin has a study down a small flight of stairs instead of ascending. We gotta go there. Now. The baby's coming" Hershel ordered. Daryl nodded, he and Andrea were helping Lori walk. They were taking a step every two minutes and this would attract walkers in two seconds.

"Shit!" Rick took out his silenced pistol with three clips and his knife as a herd came approaching. It was quite the pack and T-Dog could hear them over Lori. "Uh Daryl, we got a herd!" T-Dog started firing bullets at the walkers. Shane and Glenn busted out, "What's going on!?" Shane asked for the two. "Lori's having a baby and there's a herd."

Rick was doing his best to fend off the walkers and didn't let them enter the perimeter. Daryl didn't seem to hear T, he was trained on Lori. "It's a'right no pressure jus' breathe Lor' " Daryl held her tight. She wouldn't admit that Daryl had quite the comforting touch. A warm person in there. And then heard T's call. "Rick!?" Lori panicked. 'Uh oh' Daryl thought, he was about to carry the weight of the team here. "Hold on" Daryl lifted Lori and cradled her, walking towards the second cabin's basement.

Lori was in the basement now bawling in pain and fear. Daryl grabbed his crossbow and let his adrenaline rush take effect. Lori gripped his arm. "Please be safe and bring Rick back" she whispered. Daryl gripped Lori's shoulders and bent down. Everyone averted their attention to Daryl. A moment of hope and fight. "I'm bringin' Rick back and makin' sure ya' both have that kid and stay together. We can't lose anymore and I'll make sure that doesn't happen, even if it mean I.." Daryl's voice trailed. He couldn't promise his chances. He was gonna fight this herd alone. His eyes started to get a bit glossy, then went stone hard as his demons took over.

'For Rick' Daryl thought. They needed Rick, he was gonna fix this. Daryl rushed out and was in the perimeter. "Daryl!" Maggie cried running to him. "Maggie" He grabbed her and pulled her to him and squeezed her letting go. "I'm comin'" Maggie argued. Daryl didn't have time, he shoved her so she stumbled back and Daryl ran off into the woods. Maggie slipped on her ass. "Daryl!" She cried again and he was gone there.

Everyone was inside the cabin with Lori, Hershel and Carol began the procedure so everyone made their space by the doorway.

Daryl found Rick and over twenty walkers by the road and trees. "Shit! Rick get out of here!" Daryl yelled stabbing a walker's head and pushing another one. "Can't leave you, I'm the leader and I'm not letting one of mine die" Rick sternly reminded him. "Baby's comin', Lori's waitin' on ya' and so is Carl. We need ya' alive and Shane's there" Daryl said.

Rick ran over to Daryl and saw as a wave was going to come. "Hurry they're comin'!" Daryl yelled. Rick stared at him "Daryl you're my right hand man, my most trusted. I need you, this group can't get by without you. You're better than Shane can ever be and we need you" Rick started to tear up. "Which is why I'm doin' this. I can't watch them take this place Rick, I'll come back" Daryl promised.

"No matter what happened before, now, you's the hero. You saved everyone Rick" Daryl patted his shoulder. "Take care of Maggie, now go!" Daryl pushed Rick as the herd approached. "C'mon you son' bitches!"

Rick's eyes glossed and a couple of tears slipped through his eyes. He coughed and and grunted slamming his fists on a tall tree. Behind him was Daryl, maybe gone. But then Rick thought, Daryl Dixon couldn't be taken down easily. Daryl could've made it. Maybe.

Rick ran to the cabin's basement, "Daryl, he ran off. He's fighting them. He implied that I would've gotten them killed" Rick tried explaining, tears welling up. He immediately noticed Maggie put her face in her hands. "Maggie I'm so sorry I.." She cut him off "No, it wasn't you. There's nothing we could change" Maggie shook and left the room.

A silence of prayers filled the air and Hershel looked back at Lori. "Oh here we go" he whispered looking at a broken Lori. Rick had rushed to her side and held her hand in both of his, kissing it. "I love you and I love what we have. I know it hurts, I can't even begin to imagine how you feel. But remember, it'll be worth it in the end. When that lil' baby comes out. Our baby." Rick looked her in the eyes and Lori cried a bit harder.

"I love you so much Rick, I will try. For us" Lori looked over to Carl who stood by her and smiled.

Daryl was beat, he'd killed eight walkers. Jabbing their heads with his knife. Twelve remained and he did the only thing he could've. He ran down the road and lured them into a blue house which was torn open. Once he'd gotten inside, he ran up the stairs while they just entered. Climbing out the window, Daryl safely escaped while the walkers were inside.

It had been almost two in the morning and the baby had been welcomed about an hour ago. When everyone settled, Rick found the alcohol Daryl scavenged. "Everyone here, just a couple of words" Rick said with the whole group around him. "I'd like to propose a toast for who we've gained and lost." Rick choked a bit thinking of Daryl.

"A new member to our group" Rick pointed to the unnamed baby in Lori's arms. "And to the one we've lost, who remains in our hearts. A true leader and someone who put us before him to risk his own life. The man we'll always love" Rick teared. Rick felt like he'd lost a part of himself without Daryl.

Maggie bit her lower lip and began to cry silently while others on the room tried to console each other and had their heads down. "Our guardian, Daryl Dixon" Rick finally said as everyone raised their glasses and began to drink.

Daryl was about a mile away and had been taking a short cut from the woods. Feeling tired, exhausted, Daryl walked into a shed full of shovels and saws. He didn't care, it has been past two in the morning, the sky told him. He lay on the floor and close his eyes. Just before he thought of Rick and hoped he Lori and the baby were okay. And Maggie..Daryl shot up and ran out through the woods. He changed his mind, he wouldn't wait. He was going to come home. Now.

Maggie thought Daryl was dead for sure. Rick said there was a whole pack and that they'd closed in on Daryl. The thought of Daryl in that pain just struck Maggie's heart. She never got to tell him that she loved him. He saw it in her eyes but she wanted to tell him directly. Now it was just too late and Maggie began to grit her teeth. Daryl wouldn't want this, he wanted her to be strong and safe. That's why he sacrificed himself in the first place. Maggie slipped another tear for Daryl and rolled over to realize there was so much space in it without him.

Maggie didn't want that though. She wanted to be pressed against Daryl. To have them in each other's arms. To feel happiness again. Without Daryl, she didn't feel safe anymore. He was her guardian. And she knew half the things Rick said about Daryl were directed to her. He knew about those two and he would make it up to her.

Daryl was on his way home now. It was three by now and his legs couldn't carry him much longer. But he was trudging down those woods and felt himself close in on them.

Shane and Glenn were on watch together. "I do miss the guy, it was different when he was here. Felt much stronger" Shane looked into the woods. Glenn still had teary eyes and looked at Shane. "He thought me a lot of things. I didn't know how to strum a damn guitar and he showed me. He took the time out of his life to show me. And I couldn't fire a gun in Atlanta without him stopping by and forcing me to fight and threw walkers at me and made sure I killed them" Glenn sniffed thinking of when Daryl saved his ass with Rick from the rednecks.

Maggie couldn't sleep. All she did was look up at the ceiling. "Maggie" Rick came in. She smiled at him. Fake smile. Rick could only return and look at her with compassion. "I'm so sorry Maggie, I know you two loved each other and I'm sorry it broke off the way it did. He asked me to make sure nothing ever happens to you" Rick's voice was going ragged.

"He meant so much, he still does" Maggie began tearing.

Shane looked around when he thought he heard rustling. "I heard that too" Glenn whispered. "Ain't walkers, steps are graceful. Walkers are limp" Shane looked deep into the woods. He'd seen a figure pop out of the woods. Crossbow in hand. Glenn and Shane both set their weapons down.

"The reason I said he was gone was because I didn't want all of them to believe there was a slim chance. I didn't want them led on. But Daryl is a tough bastard so I can't guarantee he's gone. And that's why we're gonna form a search group again"Rick promised to Maggie. Maggie's face lit up. "I don't think he could be dead, we'll find him" She smiled.

They were both cut off by a yell. "Rick!" It was Shane. The two ran outside to see them looking forward. "What is it? Wha-" Rick choked on his words as a failing Daryl entered the camp. Maggie wiped at her eyes and blinked again. "Daryl?" Rick said in disbelief. "Forgot me already huh?" A faint Daryl teased. Rick laughed and smiled.

Daryl had an intense stare in Maggie. He'd been gone only 7 hours but it felt like a millennium without him. He limped to her and his legs gave in. "I missed ya'" Daryl collapsed on her. Maggie almost crashed into the floor until Rick grabbed them and had her help bringing him into his cabin. Shane and Glenn couldn't believe how the man they were grieving over appeared right in front of them.

Rick checked him for bites and scratches and he was clear. "Night Maggie" Rick smiled squeezing Daryl's shoulder. "Night Rick, thank you" Maggie said. Rick nodded and left them alone.

Daryl lay beside Maggie and she couldn't help but feel his face. The fell of him again made her feel much more hopeful. He was her optimism. She removed his bloody vest and saw the scratches on his back. 'What?' Maggie looked over his back. She was with him shirtless but never saw his back.

Did he really have life that hard before? Who could hurt such a beautiful man like Daryl. Maggie kissed the deep scar trailing up his neck and put her hands on his broad shoulders. "I can't believe I have you now. You're here with me and this is where you belong Daryl." Maggie kissed Daryl's lips and lay beside him. She wanted to know of his scars. They were sexy but terrifying, a weird mix.

Maggie wrapped her arms around Daryl and pulled him to her. She put her face into his hair and whispered into his left ear. "I love you" She kissed his head and fell to a sleep with him.

**Phew what a world! Enjoy!**


	20. Chapter 20

**So I'm still thinking of where to take this after the next two chapters I've planned so here's an update and tell me what you think!**

_**Habits**_

Sleep was a hard thing to get in this world. But the fact Carl was safe with Daryl and Maggie, even though Daryl was worn out, gave him warmth. Then there were these two beautiful girls by him. A nameless newborn and his lovely wife. Looking upon them made him feel like never stopping, and so he fell asleep.

Maggie couldn't sleep long. She'd slept for an hour but was so worried since Daryl had cleared a herd but he wouldn't be here tonight with her, if it went south. The hour she'd slept was a bad one, but she got sleep. Regardless when she felt him, her fears were fought and overcome. She'd been able to sleep.

_Maggie held a little girl in her arms outside on a porch of an unknown destination. All she knew was that the whole group was around the house just as they would normally be. The baby girl looked a lot like Daryl. Her eyes were the same emerald shade as Maggie's, but the emotional depth of blue were Daryl's, deep within her eyes. Daryl showed up behind Maggie and wrapped his arms around her waist._

_"How're mah' girls doin'?" He cooed, kissing the side of Maggie's head then moving down to greet Rick and Shane. He quickly walked back to Maggie and closed his lips in on hers. "Gotta go on a run, literally. Ain't usin' no car" Daryl laughed pointing to the woods beside them. Maggie giggled. "Be safe and come back the way you left. My handsome angel"_

_Daryl smiled an embarrassed smile at Maggie. Maggie only smiled widely and raised the girl in her arms, "Say bye to daddy" the little baby began running her small fingers through Daryl's long hair. "G'bye my lil' munchkin" Daryl kissed her tiny nose and looked back at Maggie. "You're beautiful" Daryl removed some hair from Maggie's eyes, pushing it behind her ear. "Which is why I'm with you" Maggie kissed Daryl's cheek and Daryl brought her hand up to kiss the back of it. He looked down at her and smiled. "I love ya'" Daryl backed up a step beginning to walk. "I love you Daryl" Maggie said as he began walking with the other men._

Maggie wasn't surprised to wake up from that dream, it was way too perfect. Too happy, too secure. The life she was living wasn't bad either. They had it great. Four nice warm cabins and set up fences around the perimeter. Not to mention the mind of a genius leader and a loyal hunter.

Morning came around as Daryl looked out the window and saw Sophia and Carl playing tag with Shane and Glenn in the middle of it. Daryl didn't know how Glenn fan Shane got so close. He swore they'd be a couple of Glenn didn't have Beth and Shane didn't screw Andrea.

Daryl felt great without a blanket when Maggie's softness and warmth was draped around him. Daryl truly had feelings for Maggie and he'd mentally debated with himself and proved himself right a hundred times. But why didn't he stop? Wasn't it time to just make a move? The dumbass redneck was gonna push her away.

Rick was outside with Dale and Andrea. "Well, walkers are most likely cleared up. It's been a long time and we had some resources back there" Dale started. Rick rubbed his forehead thinking on it. "We can take a little camp out and see from the woods how it looks. If it's clear we can go quickly, a sweep" Andrea added. Rick nodded.

"Okay but Andrea, you and Carol got better shots now. She was on watch last night so I need you on watch. I'll take Shane instead. Daryl's gonna need rest" Rick looked over to Daryl's cabin. "Alright, who are you taking?" Andrea asked again. Dale started, "My RV, I'll go."

"Okay, I'll get T and Shane. We left three cars behind too. We're running low on fuel for the only two trucks we got" Rick said walking to the second cabin.

"Shane?" Rick called through the entrance to the cabin. "Yeah? One second, putting clothes on!" Shane yelled and Rick chuckled. Shane hurried to Rick in a full black zipped up jacket. He saw the cold breath looking like smoke from Shane's mouth. They were at the bitter cold stage of winter. It must've been the end of January. Snow only flew a little.

Hershel had stepped out of the shower, to see Beth and Glenn cuddled on the only sofa they had in the third cabin. They were both in Daryl's poncho, across from the fireplace. They'd been asleep so Hershel walked outside to Rick who was holstering his Python. "What's the occasion officer?" Hershel smiled at Rick. "Well farmer" Rick started smiling back for a second. "We left a couple things back at the farm, which need to return. So Shane Dale T and I will be right back."

"Be careful Rick" was all Hershel said walking towards Daryl's cabin. Rick walked back towards Hershel's red ford where Dale was. Parked by the first tree into the woods, Andrea made sure to train the M1 on the wilderness in front of them.

Soon, Shane came out with his signature stocky Mossberg. With T-Dog trailing behind him, M1911 in hand. The four got into the truck and Rick started the car. "Oh hold on one second" He rushed out the car into his cabin. "Lori" Rick smiled and ran towards the bed and squeezed Lori tight in his arms.

Hershel entered Daryl's cabin where he was asleep beside Maggie who was now awake. She looked up at her father and smiled, "Hi daddy"

"Maggie, was he hurt?" Hershel started looking over Daryl from the entrance. "No, Rick said he just said he got into some trouble with walkers, he's fine now" Maggie answered rubbing his upper arm.

"Why did you get so attached to him?" Hershel smiled at the beautiful couple before him. The beautiful daughter he'd raised to be the strong and perfect woman. Then there was this man Daryl who was the most extraordinary being to Hershel. Softness in his eyes but suffering that made him look stronger than anyone or anything. All of it was masked anger and alertness . And Hershel was lucky he'd never seen Daryl's back. The man was still covered in a large and hard amount of muscle.

"How couldn't I? He's perfect to me" Maggie whispered continuing to run her hand up his muscle bound arm. "Good enough, I respect the man. I just don't think he's ready for you to be so…so close yet" Hershel made out the words.

"You're not his girlfriend or his wife yet, he looks at you as a friend honey, you already act like his wife" Hershel explained. Maggie's face began to redden. "No! Not true! We're just as much.." Maggie was cut off when Daryl eyes came open looking at her. A light smirk played over his lips. He realized he was in her bed again. He never agreed to sleep with her, and he's been doing it for the whole time.

Hershel chuckled and immediately left. Maggie looked back down on Daryl who was laying on his stomach looking up to her eyes. "What were ya' talkin' bout?" Maggie bit her lower lip at his question.

"Go on say it, cause he's right ya' know" Daryl said a bit irritated. Maggie started to come out of embarrassment to anger. "What?" Maggie whispered harsh.

"Why is it that you're around me so much? Why do ya' care?" Daryl narrowed his eyes at her. Daryl continued, "Cause I know that ya' ain't feelin' shit for me. Why would ya'?"

"You're wrong" Maggie angrily cut him off. "I do care and That's it. And I do have feelings for you. But you push me away for some reason!" Maggie growled and scowled at him. "I don't have cooties" she added, purposely making fun of his maturity.

"But ya' know me. I don't like bein' touchy and I don't share beds with people! Don't deserve it. That's why I took the damn couch" Daryl slumped. Maggie bit her lip again, her angered expression was now softened. Daryl felt unworthy, pitied, lonely. Maggie put her hand on his shoulder now that he was laying on his back. The contact made Daryl flinch and stiffen up.

"I jus' told ya'-" An upset Daryl was cut off when Maggie shushed him. "I know and I'm proving you wrong" Maggie said as she ran her hand up to caress his cheek. "You deserve every ounce of 'it' Daryl. You're worthy of everything to us, to me" Maggie whispered removing a couple of strands of hair from his forehead. "Don't forget it" Maggie leaned down and kissed Daryl's forehead. When she sat back up and rolled off the bed, Daryl seemed shocked. But he didn't mind her actions since he was just laying the watching her. Maybe he realized, Maggie smiled at him and walked out the door.

How could Daryl even blame Maggie or be confused at all in anyway? She told him she had feelings for him and proved it. He never confessed, but man was she the one. And yet again, if he didn't come back from his plan to save them, she'd be broken. And she was a woman, of course she snuggled up to him since in this world, any day could be the last.

Daryl mentally smacked himself. Maybe he would be a wuss and not confess his love, he hated that word. But, he wouldn't deny her declaration of his friendship and attention.

Maggie walked out and saw Andrea on watch. "Howdy, is everything alright?" Maggie looked up to the roof where Andrea sat. "Yeah, Rick took three to get the remnants so if you hear a transformer, it's just the RV"

Rick along with Dale Shane and T-Dog stepped out of the truck armed. The barn was gone, burnt down. The farm had missing doors and broken glass. They couldn't stay there anymore but there was remaining fortune. The four walked around the wells and saw three gallons of water beside the well. "Dale, T, being em to the RV" Rick ordered training his revolver to the back of the house.

The four were now walking to the front of the house. Shane busted the front door down and Rick took the lead. They went straight into the kitchen to scavenge for food.

T-Dog grabbed a fire poker and walked into the dining room in front of Rick. Dale and Shane found 4 different brands of canned food. They'd put it in the duffle bag they'd brought. Rick and T walked over to the closet and Rick quickly pulled it open. A duffle bag of four assault rifles and two shotguns were stored. Rick smirked and picked up the bag, wearing it and motioning to move on.

The basement door slowly creaked open and inside, eight walkers spotted the group of four. The group rushed back and a walker showed up. T-Dog thrust his fire poker into its skull, letting it fall lifeless.

"C'mon!" Rick yelled as the four ran out with the supplies to the RV. Dale stepped in alone as Rick ran over to the truck. There two cars to the side of the house, they'd hot wired them. One being a Honda Civic of 09, Shane stepped in. The other was a Subaru SUV from 07.

The four escaped the walkers and drove off the dirt road. Dale hit the brakes immediately and the other three cars did the same. "Oh shit" was all Shane said and Dale climbed to the top of the RV with his sniper rifle. There was a large amount of walkers, remnants of the barn passing through the road.

"Shit!" Rick ran out with his Python and fired at a couple of walkers. T-Dog began firing at the walkers closest to the cars on the either side. He took out about eight walkers with his pistol before he ran out of ammo. T pulled out his fire poker and started to jab walkers, impaling their heads. Soon his side was clear of walkers, so he ran to the RV to begin a new set.

Rick killed six walkers straight with his Python before pulling a black AK47 from the ford and began firing at walkers. Shane and his Mossberg held up the whole back side of this conflict.

Dale sniped down a good number of walkers and about four were remaining. They'd been taken down easily when Rick fired his automatic at them swiftly.

They'd gotten back in their cars and drove off to the cabin fortress.

Back at the cabins, Daryl was sharpening more of the thin wooden sticks he'd found. Making more arrows for his quiver. Though he had already gotten many. Maggie walked out to Andrea again, "I'll take it from here" Maggie offered feeling useless. "Sure thing" Andrea handed Maggie the M1. Climbing down, Andrea walked back into her now empty cabin.

Daryl showed up outside the cabin, walking towards the gate looking into the forest. "Something catch your eye?" Maggie looked down to him. "Naw' jus' want them to get back. Gotta get fresh meat out there" Daryl continued looking.

Rick had cleared a dirt road pathway and hit a smooth road. Looking into the rear view, another herd that were burnt followed. They had to be from the burnt barn. Rick sighed and continued driving, trying to accelerate, to escape from them.

Daryl heard the sound of a large engine and looked back to Maggie. "Ima' let em' in and go on that hunt" Daryl rushed out Through the gate, leaving it open then going west. The four entered with their vehicles and brought the supplies as well.

"Herd coming" Rick looked up at Maggie who was wide eyed. "How many?"

Rick looked back, "Who knows, we need numbers now!" Rick ran back to the RV with the three. Maggie stepped off the cabin's roof. "Dale, get on watch and take down as many" Rick ordered as Dale climbed the cabin. Rick pulled out two M4A1s', handing one to Shane. The MP5 Rick acquired was handed to T-Dog. "Let's go"

Andrea quickly ran to them with Glenn following behind her. They were both holding pistols, entering with the other three, they began firing at the herd.

Daryl heard a gunshot and ran east back to the camp. He heard the echo fired from an M1 and sprinted to the gate. Maggie fired that, Daryl's adrenaline pumping amped up to a new high.

"Shit" Daryl whispered when seeing a roadblock of walkers entering the woods. Only he didn't notice until he turned around, six walkers approached him. He swiftly pulled out his knife and jabbed a walker in the head. He kicked the other one to the leaves and jumped back.

From their own firing, Rick had seen Daryl fighting his own numbers.

"Daryl! Go back to the RV! There's weapons!" Rick yelled as Daryl ran backwards to the fences gate. Carl ran to Daryl with his silenced pistol while Daryl pulled out an AK47. Carl had been an experienced fighter and gained a sharp shot so Daryl led him out to fight. Carol and Beth ran out and began testing their luck against the walkers. Soon, the whole cabin group was out firing against the large herd.

They'd seen many more show up, they had to be from the farm. Rick motioned for everyone to take a step back. "We can't give em' this place" Daryl stepped forward to fire again. "Daryl.. The truck" Daryl knew what he meant but they'd be risking their lives more than plenty. "Everyone else hide in the cabins!" Rick ordered. Everyone took his orders, there was no arguments whatsoever. Shane led them to the gate taking charge of the situation. Maggie looked back at Daryl. His back was turned to her as they ran for the truck, so all she saw was his now growing hair. His red rag and angel wings on his vest.

There couldn't be any worry to Rick or Daryl, Shane and Hershel were there with Glenn and T to lead them. Maggie and T-Dog already went to get supplies and formula two days back. The only thing left was to get rid of the walkers.

Seeing Rick and Daryl the only fresh meat in sight, the walkers hobbled and limped towards them. In the process, Rick had been in the back firing at a couple. Once they'd gotten on the road, all the walkers began to follow up on them. And they could see there was about fifty of them at least.

Still driving down the road, sunset had hit. They drove for ten minutes until they were a couple miles away. Making a left, Daryl and Rick stopped at an old butcher shop that reeked of guts and the walkers had a new incentive. "How'd you find this place?" Rick looked back to the driver.

"Was on a run and noticed walkers was stuck on this place, so I figured we'd lure em' here whenever shit hits the fan" Daryl simply said, letting the walkers walk towards the slaughterhouse. "Was a damn good idea, gotta hand it to ya'- shit.." Rick was cut off when two walkers dragged him off by surprise, a third walker approaching with one behind it. "Rick" daryl growled worried.

Rick was shocked as hell, Daryl needed him to get back to reality. Firing a bolt, Daryl hit a walker between the eyes letting it collapse lifeless. Rick snapped out of it and pulled the arrow from the walker's head, angrily jamming it into to other one's head closest to him. Rick's normal slicked back hair fell down onto his face, sweaty. Blood covering his other cheek.

Daryl dragged the other off of Rick which made the second walker attack Daryl. He plunged his knife into its skull and Rick pulled out his Python swiftly, firing a single bullet into the other walker's ear. Blood spilling onto Daryl's face made him realize they were dead. When Rick thought it would all be over, another couple came back to him as he ran out of energy.

Letting them close, one almost gnawed at his nose. A bullet from far away whizzed through its head and the walker fell lifeless. Daryl slid his tomahawk to Rick. So Rick swung the tomahawk into the side of the walker's head, having it fall. And this time it was over.

Daryl quickly trained his crossbow into the woods to see where the shot came from. "Let's get out of here" an alert Rick said. They got into the truck and drove off.

Across back at the woods, the sniper put his rifle aligned with his stash by a closet in a small house he'd stolen in the woods. Being alone, the man laughed and started to pack his essentials. He smiled and looked back out the window. "Didn't know how much you change two years without me. Can't say you didn't get bigger, baby brother. But ol' Merle's comin' back for ya' "

Daryl entered the cabin fortress with Rick, both of them having sweat run their hair down their eyes and they looked like savages. Maggie looked over at them and walked up, "What happened?" Lori put a hand over her mouth. "Took care of it" Rick simply said. Shane and Glenn ran up to them, "We ain't bit" Daryl stopped him.

"I'm takin' a damn long shower" Daryl said looking over to Rick then Maggie when standing still. "Better not hog all the hot water" Rick warned teasing as Daryl walked over to the exit. Rick walked back to his own bathroom and pulled his shirt off before entering.

Merle left the house and abandoned his own car. He held a large duffle bag of many assault rifles, shotguns, sniper rifles, and pistols in the large slot. As for the small slot, he'd fit snacks and canned food. He had on grey jeans a bit loose and a white tank top. It was covered with a black coat with the sleeves rolled up and the front unzipped.

He had two well hands, bastards didn't know Merle had a gun in his back pocket so he'd been able to fire off the handcuff. He'd stolen another one Rick had dropped down the stairs. Merle walked down the trail the pair left behind with the M16 he had trained on the road.

Daryl stepped out of the shower and looked into the mirror, he hadn't seen his own face in about two weeks. Damn his bags were growing, and his hair after his shower fell long. It ran down his neck and his face had bangs running over his eyes. His beard was a light goatee. Drying up, Daryl changed and walked out of the bathroom.

Merle was about to enter the perimeter of the cabin fortress when he saw a figure watching through the woods. The man in the woods was African American and had dreads, he held a Remington, Merle had seen the shotgun shells by the stock. "Officer friendly got some friends attached to em'" Merle snickered. The man instantly jogged back onto the road toward a black mustang.

He drove off and Merle took immediately after the man's trail.

It would be more than an hour when Merle finally made it through the woods when the man entered a gated community. Merle read the sign, 'Woodbury.' Merle devised a plan. He trailed by the woods and saw these people were armed and strong. So he found a mini shovel in the woods knowing these people had some dirty work to do. Merle shoveled up the dirt and placed his duffle bag in the pit.

Daryl stepped out to the sofas. He sighed and looked up at the ceiling, finally at peace for a night. He heard quick and light footsteps which he memorized to be Maggie's. She simply sunk into the sofa with her right side against his left. "You okay?" Maggie looked up at the ceiling with him.

"Just tired is all, boutta' go on watch so I wanna relax for a second" Daryl sighed again. Maggie could tell Daryl was exhausted. "I'll take it for you" Maggie looked at him. Daryl lowered his head and looked back at her, "Nah, I signed up for it" Daryl grinned and Maggie nudged him playfully. "Then I'll just to go on watch with you" Maggie stood and let him lay down. "You were out there fighting too, maybe you oughta rest too" Daryl said with his eyes half open. Maggie only smiled and ran her index finger over his palm. "I'm fine" she said giving his hand a squeeze and then exiting.

"In staying up all night tonight!" Carl cheerily said holding up a two liter Pepsi he'd stolen from the redbull cooler they'd found in the second cabin. "Cool, me too!" Sophia exclaimed. They both grown quite a bit from leaving the farm. They'd learned how to protect themselves and use a gun.

Merle walked out of the woods, his black Walther P99 in hand. Merle crouched stealthily against the gate so they couldn't spot him. The two men on watch, sniper rifles in hand. Merle noticed a small opening and decided to take it. He was able to slip through a side gate to an old jeweler shop around the corner street. Merle quietly slipped through making sure no one would notice.

Daryl woke up and noticed it was a bit after thirty minutes and watch was waiting for his time. He quickly walked outside to see it was empty so he realized everyone would be asleep or in their cabins. He saw a lamplight in the second and third cabins. They were still awake. Daryl climbed the second cabin's ladder up to take watch.

"Daryl, you weren't asleep long enough" Maggie was surprised this man only needed less than an hour of sleep. "You'd be surprised" Daryl walked towards her and thought of his sleepless nights of when he was alone. He took the seat beside Maggie and set his crossbow down. Daryl noticed that Maggie left a Dragunov SVU beside him for aim. All they would use for watch were sniper rifles. But Daryl's crossbow had a scope. His Horton 180 scout he'd hold onto.

"Why'd ya' wanna come on watch?" Daryl looked out to the woods avoiding eye contact. "Just to be useful. I could use a gun and you look like you're gonna pass out" Maggie pointed out. "M' fine Maggie, ya' can go" Daryl looked deeper into the woods.

Merle walked over to the main hall, lurking by the alley like the infiltrator he was. He saw that a man was telling people of a place that may be trouble. A 'cabin group'. Merle heated up, this lying son of a bitch was starting battle for no reason. Instigating between these two camps. The conversation ended and this man they called 'The Governor' was walking down to an apartment which had to be his. If he had a way to get across, shit. A soldier passed by the street nearing him. Merle quickly ran into the empty shack behind him.

"Who're you-" the pair was cut off by Merle's gun. "Shut up or I'll blast you ta' bits" Merle threatened. The two couldn't risk it, they seemed close. So they dropped their weapons looking directly at him. Merle kept his gun trained on them. "That's better, now am I killing everyone in this town or just your leader?" Merle began.

"Can't call him a leader. We can't have weapons inside, we stole these since we're trying to leave right now" A woman said. Her hair short in a pony tail. She was African American as well but her skin was a light shade. The man beside her wore a beanie and a big black coat. He had a full grown beard. He looked like a lumberjack and was muscular as well as at least 6'3.

Merle fought back racist remarks, he left that behind in Atlanta. Now he was just a rough and tough bastard looking for a stable home. But not with this bastard. "Oh how rude of me, didn't even introduce myself. Name's Merle" he said with a sly grin.

"I'm Tyreese, this is my little sister Sasha" the big man introduced. He looked to be in his mid thirties and his sister looked to be in her late twenties. "A'right, you lookin' to leave? Then follow my lead and we'll get out of here. You get along with these people?" Merle looked at Tyreese then Sasha. Sasha spoke now, "Yeah, we could fire too"

"Good, now you two have knives, and rifles" Merle pointed at Tyreese's M14 then Sasha's MP5K. He looked back out. "Simple, we sneak across, get into the bastard's home and bring em' out. Scare em' cause he wants my brother's camp demolished and I ain't lettin' that happen" Merle pointed to go out back. "Follow me" he simply said as the trio walked to the other side of the street stealthily.

There was a knock on the door and this man opened the door. "How can I-" he was cut off by sharp blue eyes glaring at him. He then looked down at the gun pressed against his sternum. "Help us? Well, some answers would help. Now first.." Merle said and swung his left fist closing in on the taller man's temple. The punch made a crackle noise and sent the man twirling to the ground, dazed. "Why are ya' after the lives of that cabin fortress?" Merle made sure not to add his brother or Rick's group in it.

The Governor stumbled to his feet and sat on the chair, calmly. "I'm sorry about that, okay, I'm not after them. I just feel threatened by their intrusion to this community so I sent a man to lookout" the man smiled and said. "A man, when?" Merle ordered. "One earlier today, and tonight about ten minutes ago" he lied, it couldn't be one man. "How many?" Merle asked. "Just one" the Governor said. "Bullshit!" Merle barked. "I know bastard's like ya' and If ya' want your people alive you better call this off. Now, and we'll be on our way" Merle ordered again.

"Okay" the Governor said pulling out his walkie talkie. "Call off the search, now. And come back immediately" he ordered.

"Alright, it's been called off. Those people are unharmed and you have to return the favor" he reminded Merle. Merle looked back at Sasha and Tyreese, they nodded and he backed away. "Get up, now" Merle looked around. "We won't get out if you're people are on our asses"

Merle had the Governor at gun point while walking out onto the Main Street. Immediately four people turned their guns on them. "Hold you fire, all of you put them down" the Governor demanded of his people as the trio had him at gun point. "I just have work to take care of and I'll be back"

The four were in the woods and Merle handed him the shovel, "Dig" Merle said and wordlessly, The Governor began digging.

Ten minutes later, they were packed up of their weapons. "Count to fifty and walk back to the gates" Merle ordered as he took Sasha and Tyreese and walked away.

When the three approached a nice place with no openings at night, Merle slipped away. Leaving them with some food and a couple of pistols including their own weapons. He walked out leaving a note. 'Sorry but my brother needs me now, if I can, I'll bring ya' back.'

Just when Merle walked down the empty road and found a nice small white house that was old but stable less then a quarter mile from the cabin fortress. He decided to take shelter in it for the night and look for his brother in the morning.

It was about two hours into watch and a comforting silence filled the air. Daryl looked out into the sky. "Ya' know it ain't safe exactly, someone was in them woods" Daryl pointed and Maggie's eyes followed his finger. "So we can handle it, no one'll get past us" Maggie bumped Daryl's leg with hers. Daryl saw Shane step out of the cabin with his Mossberg 520. "Looks like our time is up" Daryl yawned and stood with Maggie.

Shane climbed up to the small top and took Daryl's seat. "Night" Shane said and the two waved at him. Daryl and Maggie entered the cabin and Daryl walked over to check on the kids. "Aw that's cute big daddy" Maggie teased walking to the bathroom to wash her face of sweat. Daryl walked back by his new bed in the small study. He was already dozing by the time he lay down.

Maggie stepped out and noticed Daryl missing. She walked up the three steps and saw him in a bed already crashing. She moved over to his bed and pulled his boots off and walked over to pull his vest off, leaving him in a black sleeveless shirt.

Daryl wasn't surprised to feel a small form beside him, pressed side to side. "Made this bed so ya' and me can have our own" Daryl mumbled sleepily. "I know, now we have our own up here" Maggie rested her head on his chest. "Why ya' snuggle with me all tha' time girl" Daryl didn't mind but wanted to ask. "Cause I like cuddling with you" Maggie simply said wrapping her arms around his waist as he let her softness and warmth soothe him to sleep.

Maggie fell asleep shortly after Daryl, his breathing even turned her on. She smiled and tucked her own head below his neck and had his nose to smell her scent. The two fell asleep in less than five minutes together.

Shane sat on watch for a little less than ten minutes until he noticed a figure out in the woods. "This shit again" he mumbled and jumped of the short roof. He ran into the second cabin to see Beth cuddled with Glenn. "Glenn get up" he whispered shaking his shoulder. Beth fell over still asleep and Glenn sat up. "What, what?" Glenn rubbed his eyes. Shane handed him the sniper rifle. "Take this and go on watch, something's outside" Shane pulled him along.

With Glenn now on watch, Shane exited the gate with his Mossberg 520.

**There's an update for ya! Everyone should look like how they do at the third season's midseason finale. Well, enjoy!**


	21. Chapter 21

**In the middle of vacation so I'm throwing a hell of chapters! Approaching the season three midseason finale time zone.**

_**Reunited**_

Daryl was coming awake from sleep, it had been about ten minutes and he was in and out as always. Maggie was against him and a bit of snow was seen, that's when he noticed the uncomfortable look on her. She was shivering and her lips were the lightest shade of purple since she was in a light long sleeved shirt.

Daryl stumbled to the rack and grabbed his poncho, and returned. Daryl placed it over Maggie like a blanket, then smirked at it. It looked sexy on her, she was so cute in it. Daryl lay beside her. She shifted into a comfy look and a sheepish smile in her sleep. Daryl decided to seal the deal by wrapping his warm, big, and strong arms around her shoulders. Drawing her close and tucking her head under his chin, Daryl was able to sleep knowing she was at peace now. Seeing her asleep and comfortable made him forget about his own shivers.

"Shane, what is it?" Glenn asked jumping down and walked to the gate. Glenn gulped and saw no sign of anyone. "Shane" Glenn called and heard a gun cock back behind him. "Shane? Name's Martinez and this is Richard" the Hispanic man said. "Who's Richard" Glenn looked around. A man had him at gun point and smiled. Shane showed up with his gun, "don't touch him" Shane warned. "We won't kill you or your friend, you're just coming back with us" Martinez chuckled. "And why would we do that?" Shane tested.

"Because you're out numbered" Martinez said as Shumpert and a lanky man with a baseball cap trained their weapons on them. Any second could've been the last. These men were dangerous and they would be killed. The only thing in thought came to action. Shane's adrenaline hit, he growled and charged Martinez. Without time to react, Martinez took the fall. Shane lifted Martinez in the air and dropped him flat on his ass, leaving him out of breath.

Martinez tried to retaliate but couldn't put much of a fight against Shane. Shane swung his right fist hard against Martinez' left cheek. Spewing blood, Martinez passed out, facing the woods. Shumpert and Richard were able to pull Shane off and threaten him, training their weapons on him. "One more move and we'll blow your friend's head off!" The man in the baseball cap ordered.

"Get up, and get in the car, Now!" Richard threatened as the pair went to the car. Martinez came awake several minutes later. He stood up and passed Shane. "No more funny moves or you're a dead beat"

Shane chuckled, "That's funny cause you need a gun to beat me, that's the only way" Shane seemed relaxed. "Then we'll see in the interrogation room" Martinez said.

Merle came awake when rain started tapping against the window. "Now the damn rain keepin' me up" Merle snarled stepping up and stretching. He figured he'd rather surprise his baby brother earlier.

Daryl lie awake in bed watching Maggie now. She looked so beautiful in her sleep. Her hair barely falling down her face and her eyes were gorgeous even when they were closed. She was on her side since she was resting her head on his chest, but he set a thick pillow under her instead. Watching her intently, Daryl was dragged out of attention when he heard rustling. Who was sneaking around? Where was Shane? Did he let someone in!?

Daryl grabbed his Horton Scout crossbow and slipped through the door stealthily, looking around. The source of the noise was behind the second cabin. Daryl quickly jogged there and trained his weapon on the figure. "Get on your knees, now!" Daryl growled.

Merle saw a truck pass by and saw familiar figures in there. 'That the chink?' Merle thought and noticed a burly man next to him. 'Daryl?' They were being taken by Woodbury folk. Merle saw the same African American man instead a holding the same Remington.

"So I gotta save all o' officer friendly's bitches" Merle muttered but let a chuckle out. Quickly packing his duffle bag of belongings, Merle had his M1911 in hand and rushed to the scene.

Stepping close to the figure, Daryl could see this was his leader, Rick. The way he held his gun, outstretched and a bit downward. His hair was slightly falling long. His full grown beard but it was plastered to his face. The slightest of gray hairs.

"Daryl, I can't find Shane, and Glenn was supposed to be on watch next but he isn't here" Rick looked around. With the silencer on his Beretta 92, Rick led Daryl around the perimeter one last time. "It's a bit after two, what're we doin'. We gotta get em' fast Rick" Daryl urged. Rick could only wonder where they'd went.

Rick and Daryl looked back at the three walkers remaining by the fences, a group of ten were there by counting. Seven were decapitated, who used a sword? Were they responsible for Glenn and Shane?

Rick and Daryl approached the gate to see the walkers walk towards a figure on the fence. A dark skinned woman, holding a katana and a shotgun. A big shotgun, Shane's shotgun.

The woman fell on the ground, unconscious. The men could tell, she had a gunshot wound on her mid thigh. The walkers were going to clobber her face, "Rick" Daryl said looking over to the fence with slight concern. Daryl changed since their farm encounter, he'd become opened up to the group, like a silent guardian. He'd saved Carol, Carl, Sophia, Maggie, and Rick himself. He'd saved them all. He'd been kind and controlled his temper to the group who'd lost his brother.

Rick was glad to have this man in his group against this world. The loyal man who'd put everyone else in front of him. Going from careless, angry, and vengeful. To kind, mannered,but still vengeful. This time it was for his group.

He could only wonder how this transformation occurred. Was it Maggie? Rick was staring into his eyes still and Daryl felt a bit weird. "Rick" he called again and Rick looked toward the woman about to get eaten. Rick nodded.

The woman looked up at the walkers, the three about to gnaw her to bits. Then she'd seen an arrow hit the side of the walker's head closest to her. Falling lifeless, she rolled over and got on her knees. Rick shot the other walker with his silenced pistol. "Stay right there" Rick ordered, his gun trained on her. Daryl stabbed the other walker and grabbed his arrow.

Daryl checked her for any weapons and sheathed her katana, holding it. "Who are you?" Rick looked dead at her. "Michonne" she said looking down. "Why're you here?" Rick asked.

"Your friend left his weapon behind. The big guy and your Asian friend were taken" Michonne pointed west. "Did you have to do with any-" Rick was cut off. "No" she flat out just said. Rick grabbed the shotgun from her hand and handed it to Daryl. "What happened to yer' leg?" Daryl asked with no concern but sounded like anger.

They could tell this girl wouldn't be afraid of anything but Daryl Dixon made her look puny when he was alert. "Got shot in the leg by this soldier from Woodbury."

Daryl and Rick exchanged looks and looked back. "Woodbury?" Rick played with the word. He was thinking of trusting this woman. "Ran by some pretty boy, The Governor. Has soldiers" Michonne warned. "The Governor? Ain't too bright of a place" Daryl said readjusting his crossbow around his neck. "I can take you there, it isn't too far of a place" Michonne offered. "Don't get too comfy, don't know you" Rick said cold and flat.

"Alright, it's a place called Woodbury. We're gonna be there by sundown" Rick looked over to Daryl and Michonne beside them. "This is Michonne, she'll come with us, and we don't know what they're capable of. But we won't lose any more" Rick said finally.

T-Dog quickly stepped beside them with his GC36. Maggie had really become a fighter, but they had thought out bringing her. Hershel watched as Maggie walked towards the duffle bag. "Maggie, are you sure?" Rick asked. "Yeah" was the answer.

Maggie looked over at Daryl who nodded and began to install the clip to his AKMS. Rick took the AR15 and handed Maggie an M16. "Head out now, the sooner the better" Rick backed up out of the cabin giving his wife, daughter, and son one last look. Dale and Hershel would take care of things until Rick returned.

Andrea was on watch, deciding there were more things that needed to be done back by the camp. Carol would definitely be able to aid Dale while Andrea was on watch so they had just enough at home. Michonne walked in front with Rick, "We'll walk, said it wasn't too far" Rick looked next to him. "Fine by me" she muttered.

Daryl was beside Maggie in the middle of this rescue squad. He wasn't speaking, he was just alert of his surroundings. She decided to take the time to talk. "Sleep well last night?" Maggie felt the rain starting to hit her. Daryl shrugged and looked behind him. T had it under control, making sure to check if they were being followed. "Not really the time ta' talk about night problems" Daryl said seriously. Maggie bit her lower lip and looked around trying to avoid him.

Beth awoke to the sound of birds migrating, when would this winter end? She ran outside to see if Glenn was on watch. She stopped at the front, "Glenn?" She called looking beyond the cabins. Andrea almost choked, Beth wasn't informed of this. Maybe she could improvise.

Hershel and Dale came outside to Beth. "Daddy, where's Glenn?" Beth looked around and noticed the silence. "Um, and Maggie, and Daryl? Where's Rick and T-Dog? Shane?" Beth looked worried. As if she was in a coma.

"Honey they went down to a place, Woodbury. They're trying to settle on an agreement, so they had to go down there today" Hershel explained, lied. "Will they be okay? When will they be back?" A clueless Beth asked.

"Who knows.." Hershel looked beyond the woods to what other surprise could jump into action.

Shane and Glenn were both in separate rooms, interrogation rooms. Down a slim hall, two different doors. The first one held Shane with the Governor and in the second was Glenn and a man they'd call Warren. "I'm not here to kill you but that's gotta go both ways" Warren introduced himself. "You're Glenn I'm guessing" he started to walk around.

The Governor and Shane made eye contact. "Shane, don't get much of people like you anymore. Now there's only one easy way to do this" the Governor tried sounding slick.

"Don't think for a second a guy like me would give a guy like you the directions, supplies, numbers, or anything" Shane cut in. The Governor looked down and smiled and let out a huff. "You wanna die that bad? We'll be there anyways" he smiled devilishly. "Martinez, take care of him but leave him alive, he'll think twice."

Merle walked down the dirt road path, already shoveling his duffle bag in an unknown area. He was gonna give those Woodbury people an old fashioned ass whooping for thinking twice of crossing his baby brother. Merle wasn't in thought when he'd already crossed their wooden fortress. Their territory. He learned the hard way now, he was held at gun point. Normally Merle was a gun slinger who could take down two men with one bullet. But these were three men armed with heavy automatics. And one stepped out the truck to cuff him.'So much for that' Merle thought.

Martinez swung his left fist across Shane's face, Shane felt slight pain. But he never flinched, because he knew he was superior to this asshole. "Not doing much?" Martinez noticed Shane's face still with no emotion. Martinez punched Shane dead on the nose then up his chin. This time blood was falling from his mouth and a bump was forming on his nose. Martinez smiled and stepped back. "I think the Gov needs me, lucky shit." Martinez said walking to Glenn's room.

Merle started walking towards the gates of Woodbury. He would be honest as hell that chances were he wouldn't get out alive. But at least he's see his brother and they'd definitely sabotage the place. He wouldn't go down without a fight. A sly grin spread across Merle's face.

Daryl looked over at Maggie who seemed uncomfortable, they had a walk left, it was gloomy out since it was raining but it could be around seven and they would be there in a while. Daryl looked back at her and she felt him staring. "Slept fine, coulda' been better if ya' weren't a bed hog" He teased looking ahead smirking. Maggie was surprised his sense of humor kicked in at the moment. She smiled up at him and purposely bumped into him lightly, "I don't think that's the case" Maggie giggled and Daryl raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?" Daryl asked ready for the battle. "Yep, small girl and a big guy" Maggie tested. Daryl chuckled. "Ain't so small" Daryl grinned walking a bit faster and Maggie's jaw dropped open. "Jerk" she muttered catching up to him.

"How long's a way from here?" Rick looked down through a wood trail. "We'd be there by sundown" Michonne answered him. "Okay, lead the way" Rick ordered with her now in front of him. The group walked deep Into the woods where there was no reassurance of safety. Daryl was now walking beside Rick leading the pack. Michonne and Maggie were with T-Dog directly behind them.

"So we meet again? Merle" The Governor said. "How do all o' ya' know my damn name?" Merle demanded. "You dropped your dog tag, never knew you were in the army" The Governor seemed impressed. "Got booted off in a month for punchin' my damn officer in his face" Merle chuckled.

"Where's the Governor?" Martinez looked at Glenn. "How should I know?" Glenn was confused all day but that never overcame his dominance. Sure Martinez would take him down but Glenn would fight. Martinez walked over and kicked Glenn's chair down and he was now on the floor. "Smartass" was all he said before leaving to the next door.

Shane had heard Glenn form the other room. "Glenn!" He called, "Everything okay?" Glenn grunted and shifted. "Yeah, I'm good!" He yelled from the other room. "You okay?" Glenn called over. "Hell yeah, assholes can't hurt me. We're gonna find a plan to do this okay?" Shane said, declared. "Yeah."

Martinez entered the third interrogation room, "Who's this?" Martinez looked over at the pair. "This is Merle Dixon. Merle, Martinez" The Governor introduced smiling. "Now this is a stubborn one, more stubborn than Shane. Give you some time" The Governor left them alone. The Governor took mental note of Merle's tattoo on the bicep of his arm. 'Wolfpack' is what it read.

Daryl and Rick continued walking, "I know it's been awhile" Rick started. "Haven't seen people in a while, we don't know what to expect. Any wrong moves, we take them down" Rick ordered continuing to walk. The six kept walking until a twig snapped. Daryl put his index finger in the air, "Hold on" he whispered. "Down, now" Rick whispered and the group crouched and looked around. Four walkers were passing by. Letting the walkers pass, they continued walking until the end of the woods were reached.

Martinez and Merle were now alone, "Shane here huh?" Merle asked smiling. "Yeah, and Glenn. Why? They friends of yours?" Martinez looked over. Merle thought for a second. "Wouldn't exactly say friends, just been with them til' they left me on a rooftop" Merle explained. "Don't ask me too many questions, I'm not goin' prey." Merle grinned.

Shane used his strength to shift his chair close to the wall. When almost touching the wall he heard for Glenn. "Glenn, can you hear me?" Shane whispered. Glenn was quiet for a second, "Yeah, I hear you."

"Alright, when we get out of here, follow my lead" Shane ordered. He could tell Glenn nodded and sat back to see how this would play out.

Martinez stepped closer to Merle, "I'll do as I please, you little redneck shit" Martinez spewed venom. "Take a swing at me and I'll break you, in two and no Mexican likes there bean in two" Merle spat back. He was the man tied to a chair but seemed as the dominant one. Martinez didn't notice himself take a step back and give up on this guy. "I'll be right back, with a jack knife for you" Martinez tried threatening. He exited and Merle went back to work. He reached for under his wrist and began cutting the tape with the jack knife he grabbed from Shumpert.

Merle debated on whether he should free Shane and Glenn. Well, he always picked on the Asian and he didn't have much against him. He'd also scared the shit out off Shane, letting him know he could take control of the group if he wanted. So he'd decided to free them, if he could himself.

Back outside the gates, Rick and company were in between jammed cars by the entrance. "Any way around?" He looked over at Michonne. She left them to lean against the gate. They were all pressed against the gate slowly walking across to the other woods. "Before I left, I left a little opening no one noticed yet" Michonne said. Rick nodded, and almost slipped. "What's 'ere?" Daryl grabbed the shovel and began to dig. A duffle bag, "'S my old bag" Daryl narrowed his eyes.

"Merle" he muttered and began digging. Maggie and Rick exchanged looks "Merle's alive?" T-Dog asked a bit scared. "It won't be like that for ya'. Any of ya'" Daryl promised digging. "I gave up a lot. I put my own dad down. Watched my mom lose her third son. And she went with em'" Daryl's voice trailed and he huffed. Looking back into Rick's eyes, Rick saw his hopefulness but sadness.

Maggie had unshed tears and looked away from him. "Merle was always there, he won't admit it but he ain't what he looks. He's jus' as scared as we was" Daryl picked up the bag. "Damn heavy bag" Daryl grunted, opening the bag. Inside were a bunch of guns.

"You'll need this" Rick handed Michonne an MK18. He also put an M1911 and handed T the shotgun Shane held. He'd respect Daryl wishes and held a Glock-17 for Merle. Rick left the bag there for when they come back out. He nodded and the group walked through the tiny hole Michonne left and entered Woodbury.

Merle was untied and stood beside the door when footsteps approached. Thankfully, it was only a pair of feet. The door opened and a bald man walked in with a hammer. "Okay-" Merle swept in. Putting him in a chokehold, Merle stabbed his chest and let him fall dead. Gripping his knife, Merle moved on to the next room.

As night hit, the rain was faint, barely a drizzle hit them. Rick stood with the group inside an empty ground floor to a jewelry store. "Okay, we'll throw a smoke outside and head out back for a distraction" Rick looked from Daryl to T-Dog. "Someone's coming" Michonne informed.

Shane called again, "Glenn he's gonna open my door and-" the door flew open and Shane couldn't believe his eyes. "Merle" Shane was wide eyed. "Hurry up, can't believe I'm doin' this rescue shit" Merle was disgusted and ran out with Shane and busted down Glenn's door. "Merle!" Glenn laughed excitedly but his smile soon faded. "Shit" he muttered as Merle returned and untied him. "What I thought" Merle muttered.

"Why'd you free us?" Glenn asked being led out the door. "I ain't a deserter like your people lil' Asian" Merle looked forward leading them out.

A man with a trucker hat and plaid shirt opened the door, hand on his holstered pistol. "You know you ain't allowed in here" he said as Rick and Daryl lurked from the shadows. Rick slammed him against the wall and pressed his Python against his temple. Daryl had his AKMS trained in the man while the others trained their guns outside.

"You're holding some of our people, where are they?" Rick growled at him impatient. "I..I don't know, really" the man was scared shitless, a weird turn of events. Rick quickly out a sock in his mouth and Daryl knocked him out cold.

T-Dog opened the door and quietly stepped out. Michonne and Maggie followed slowly. Rick and Daryl took the front of the store and Rick tossed a smoke grenade, going off and three soldiers backed up. "Move" Rick ordered and the group of five ran towards the painted arrow to the holding rooms.

Merle led the three towards the last door when two men armed, halted them. "Down, now!" Merle kicked one to the floor and a smoke came down to the room. "Go!" Merle yelled pushing the others out the door but being held behind.

Michonne gave Shane his shotgun and Rick handed Glenn a Glock-17 and they rushed to the nearest house. When the group of five were now seven, Daryl inspected them. "Your face, what happened?" Rick looked at the damaged look on Shane's face. "Martinez, his right hand man threw hits at me" Shane started as Daryl handed Shane his red rag to wipe off his blood. Shane took it thanking him and cleaning off the blood.

"Daryl, Merle was here, he saved us. But they held him up. Not sure where he is" Glenn looked around. "Merle's here? He's my brother I gotta get em'-" Daryl was cut off when Rick stood next to him. Intensely. "Daryl, we're holed up, and j can't afford to lose you. We gotta get out of here" Rick looked out. "Bet he's my brother he saved em' we gotta-" Daryl was panicking. Maggie had never seen Daryl so needy. Wanting his brother more than anything right now. It sort of shattered her heart to see him like that.

"Daryl you're not thinking straight. Look, we're in deep shit right now. We need to save ourselves now, are you with me?" Rick almost touched foreheads with Daryl. The group intensely stared at Daryl and he looked around to this family. "Yeah" was his answer and Rick couldn't stop his lips from slightly turning up. He nodded and led them out again. Rick and Daryl were the first out and started to fire at the other side of town.

Rick was crouched in the middle of the street, firing rounds of his AR15 wherever he found enemy combatants. T-Dog was by a shrub with Glenn and Michonne trying to flank the soldiers. Firing bullets Shane took cover by the bus. Daryl was across the street, covering Rick. Maggie was behind Daryl firing at a bench where Daryl's general firing direction was.

Taking down one of the men, Daryl took the moment to underhand toss a smoke grenade at the center of the town. This gave Rick and T-Dog the chance to open fire at more soldiers, taking down two or three soldiers. "I'm running low!" Shane yelled. "Me too, alright let's get out of here" Rick ordered. Maggie rushed beside Rick in front of Daryl.

"Keep moving, I'll lay some cover fire" Daryl said. "No, we have to stay together" Maggie yelled at him. "I'll be right behind ya'" Daryl's voice softened and the group moved. Daryl began firing at more Woodbury soldiers, taking down at least a group of soldiers.

Rick and Maggie made it out by the jammed cars, counting that they were missing Daryl. "Dammit Daryl" Rick grunted. "He got held back, we gotta get him and Merle" Rick admitted. "You sure that's a good idea? I mean he saved us, but he always picks on Glenn, almost killed T and held you and Andrea at gun point" Shane explained. Maggie heard that Merle was ruthless but she could only imagine what he was capable of beside that.

"We'll see how it plays out, but they're the priority now. Maggie and I will go to the sight. Shane, I need you and Michonne to hold up the bus and make sure we aren't followed. T and Glenn keep watch" Rick ordered the group.

Rick nodded at Maggie and rushed to the arena.

"Today we were attacked by a group of terrorists!" The Governor yelled at the crowd. "What should we do with these people since we'd found two who were the biggest threats!" He yelled again. "KILL THEM!" Chants came from the crowd. "Our first attacker is Merle Dixon!" He shouted, pushing Merle up to the middle, handcuffed.

Martinez and Shumpert pulled Daryl out with a bag over his head. Struggling to drag the man, they pushed him up to the center. "Our second terrorist!" The Governor's voice trailed. Merle saw the back of him, angel vest and hair slightly falling down his neck.

"Merle's brother!" The Governor could tell it was his brother since his Wolfpack tattoo was directly on his chest. Daryl looked over at Merle and the stare came back, locking eyes the Dixon brothers stared out to the arena side by side.

**That's how I like the midseason finale! Let me know how you felt! Having a lot of fun with the story!**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Gone**_

"Kill them! Kill them!" Were the shouts coming from the Woodbury residents. With about seven soldiers around the arena, Merle didn't know what to make of the situation. With this now one eyed bastard giving his brother and him the death stare, there wasn't an escape. Martinez was watching the two of them and Shumpert along with Haley were by the exits, making sure they didn't move. Then there was Richard directly behind them, Daryl could feel him aiming his gun at him.

Rick and Maggie rushed to where the noise was coming from, "Here" Rick pointed towards the arena's entrance. There was a far distance from soldiers but close distance to their priority. Daryl.

Standing watch, Glenn, Shane, T-Dog and Michonne gathered by the bus. "So you lived here, who's this Governor?" Shane looked over at her. She grit her teeth just at the thought of him. "Dictator, psychopath" she started. "Runs this place and manipulates people to kill or attack innocent, like this group" Michonne snarled.

Merle didn't see it any way around, they were fucked. He was spun out of thought when the Governor started.

"These terrorists took innocent lives! Warren, Ashley!" The Governor began yelling.

"Fight! Til' the death!" His voice began to crack out of raw anger. Cheers and agreements came from the crowd. He smiled and walked back by the crowd. "Winner walks away!"

The chants weren't hard to miss from the entrance. Shane heard it well, Daryl and Merle were gonna get executed or die somehow. And just then, an African American soldier with a young Asian man approached the bus. "The terrorists!" One yelled firing at the four, deflecting off the bus.

Climbing under the bus and out to their flank, Shane had fired a bullet directly into the Asian man's right chest. As for the other being pinned down, T-Dog had the last shot directly at the vocal chord of his neck. One of the bullets he sprayed as he collapsed nearly hit Glenn before Michonne grabbed his shirt, pulling him down.

"Brother against brother!" The Governor finalized. After another agreement cheer, he walked towards Daryl. "Better pray you're stronger than your brother" he added, walking away. Daryl stared at Merle, the first time in a while. He missed his brother and he finally got him back. But this Union wasn't the way he'd planned it.

Either way, if he died, it would be beside or to the hands of his brother. Merle looked less pessimistic than Daryl. Although he didn't have his devil smile on, he was working up a plan in his head. Daryl noticed that Merle looked a bit different, Merle probably thought the same. But Merle got much more leaner and gained a light grey beard. His hair grew a bit too. But Daryl had completely changed in Merle's eyes.

The whole complexion really. His hair used to be short and almost blonde. But now it was growing almost on his neck and a darker shade of brown. His facial hair had grown a bit thicker but was patchy. His eyes looked like they were restless from work. His whole body looked as if he were almost one hundred percent muscle. He was a bit proud of his brother.

Looking at the display before her, Maggie didn't know how to react. She was watching their groups' most valuable, her most valuable member being held close to death. No, Rick and she couldn't be letting this happen to Daryl. She looked over at Merle, that's what Daryl called him.

Looking at the man, she could tell that they were brothers. His depth in blue was unmistakable to be exactly like Daryl's. He had a bit more lean but still muscular physique like Daryl. He didn't look like a bad man, they needed him too. Maggie trained her AR15 on the Governor this time.

Rick wasn't paying attention to this Governor. His eyes had been on Daryl the whole time, and Merle. He only hoped that he'd be okay until Rick was ready. Instead, he had trained his M16 on Martinez, who was closest to Daryl.

The fire in Daryl's eyes began to show as the chants grew louder. Noises from around went slow motion in his head, and his adrenaline began to rush.

"Maggie I heard gunfire behind us, make sure everything's okay" Rick ordered. "Are you sure?" She looked over. "Yeah, I'll hold it down here, just try to be sneaky" he advised as she crouched slowly away.

Rick looked back forward into the arena. They were still normally talking, but Daryl wouldn't have any of it. Merle seemed to have his emotions control, but Daryl. His eyes were bloodshot and a bit glossy. He seemed ready to meet his fate, but was going to do something stupid. And he was.

Shumpert walked beside Daryl, with his gun cocked and Daryl snarled. Taking one step forward, Daryl l collided the back of his head against Shumpert's nose. Stumbling backwards, Shumpert fell to floor, bloody and cupping his nose. Martinez and Richard dragged Daryl off into the first room. 'Shit' Rick was now in panic as Daryl was taken off.

Being dragged into the room, Daryl was hit in the side of the ribs with a large stock. He barely flinched as the second blow was Martinez, who punched him in the face. Looking over, Daryl then was pistol whipped on his mouth by Richard. He was sure his lip was busted as he felt the swelling and crimson liquid dripping.

Daryl was all over the place, being tied up. He'd grunted as Richard and Martinez both were taking shots at him. First a blow to the ribs, then to his temple. Hie felt his right eye swell and was sure it would leave a black eye. As for his lip, he was sure it was busted and bloody. Daryl's hair had been sweaty and roughed up, messy. He also had a bit of a horizontal cut on his upper cheek. "Hope you're ready now, bastard" Richard said as he and Martinez dragged Daryl up and out of the room.

Maggie had come back by Rick's side and went prone where she couldn't be seen. Looking around for Daryl, all she saw was Merle. "Where's Daryl?" She whispered to Rick almost frantically. Rick really didn't wanna spill the news to her but began. "He attacked one of theirs and-" he was cut off when they both looked forward. Daryl had been dragged to the center and set still with the bag over his head. Rick saw Merle's eyes go red and couldn't stand to see Daryl. He knew what he looked like, he could tell.

Maggie put a hand over her mouth with wide eyes as the bad was removed from his head. She saw the cut drawing blood from his cheekbone and his already formed black eye. It also wasn't hard to miss the busted and fat lip he got. Those assholes couldn't do that to her Daryl!

Maggie bit her bottom lip as the girl in pig tails approached Daryl, Rick saw Maggie raise her gun. She didn't know what the girl said but it was obviously flirtatious and looking back at Daryl, he looked a bit disgusted. Maggie was more than pissed off, no one could take him.

"Name's Haley, and if you make it out alive, I got a spot for you" she winked at Daryl. He glared at her, "Already got someone, you can't compare to. Keep walkin' bitch" he spat. She fired a billet in front of him, which he didn't even flinch at and kept walking.

The Governor walked back towards Shumpert, "Let em' in"

Shumpert along with three other soldiers, brought out walkers. Leashing them as approached Daryl and Merle. "Fight!" The Governor ordered as Merle and Daryl looked at one another.

Without much thought, Merle punched Daryl and had thrown him to the ground. Maggie and Rick looked over in surprise and fear. Was Merle really going to kill his own brother? If that was the case, they both hoped Daryl would beat his ass and they'd take down the soldiers.

It hurt Maggie to see Daryl in this state. He was fighting his own brother, the man he'd been looking for and needed since the start. In confusion, she could just watch.

Daryl quickly rolled over as Merle stepped to him. Having the upper hand, Daryl punched Merle over and stood up. They grabbed each other and Merle tossed Daryl over on to the ground. Daryl coughed as Merle now wrapped his hands around Daryl's neck. Daryl had started choking Merle as well. The first words conversation he'd had with his brother in two years wasn't the best greet.

"You really think this asshole's gon' let you go?" He coughed as Merle squeezed. "Don't worry baby brother, we're getting' out of this. Right now" Merle promised and Daryl let up on his grip. Thank god this was it. Daryl knew kin would never betray one another.

Dragging Daryl up, Merle and he were back to back with their hands held high. There were four walkers being held by Woodbury folk. There was also Haley and Martinez holding their weapons at the brothers.

Maggie didn't know how, but she actually smiled at the display before her. The two brothers were acting the whole time. Just to save each other.

Though she was still terrified of the situation, Maggie felt a glimmer of hope pass by her. These were two strong men that would help themselves. The Dixon brothers truly were men of steel. Warriors.

Merle kicked one walker back as they closed in on the two. Daryl had punched one directly in front of him and threw the walker towards the crowd. With many screams of the walkers, the long haired man tried controlling his walker before a bullet had hit it in the skill. Daryl and Merle tensed and jumped back. Then Daryl looked over at Haley. A bullet hit her directly in the chest and she fell dead.

'My man, bitch' Maggie mentally said as she fired rounds of her AR15 at the arena. Rick also came in, firing at any Woodbury soldiers he could find.

Daryl was in shock as the bullets whizzed past him to the Woodbury people. He and Merle were now sticking close to each other. A smoke grenade was thrown into the arena, blinding everyone in sight. Daryl looked over to see a flashlight clicking on and off. The gesture was unmistakable to be Rick. "C'mon!" Daryl tapped Merle as they ran out to Rick.

Shumpert held Daryl's crossbow and Merle wouldn't have any of it. He punched Shumpert in the face and Daryl grabbed his crossbow from him. He was now unconscious, laying on the ground. Merle picked up a Walther P99 he'd found on the floor. They both rushed to Rick and Maggie.

The four eventually made their way out to the streets of Woodbury to see the others gone. Rick panicked for a moment before seeing a chalk lining on the floor. It was a faded trace of directions. The four rushed to it and found the gate locked. "This way!" Merle called as their was an opening by the side gate.

"Hey, you aren't coming back with us!" Rick yelled.

"We ain't got time for this shit!" Merle yelled back leading the way out.

Daryl looked over at Maggie and nodded, she smiled and stayed close. "Thank ya'" he said entering the woods. She followed behind him, happy they were all reunited. All that mattered was the Merle and Rick conflict.

When they were deep in the woods, they'd eventually slowed down and found Merle's already sunken bag. It had useful resources and they couldn't afford to leave it behind. Rick picked up the small shovel and handed it to Merle. "Dig" he said coldly and Merle only smirked. Daryl looked between the two and knew where this was going. Merle never took shit like that and Rick was about this close to getting jawed so he'd taken action.

Daryl stepped in between and grabbed the shovel from Rick. "Ain't gotta be no problems man" Daryl said calmly in his deep and rough voice.

Rick nodded and u holstered Merle's pistol. Merle looked over at Rick and almost pulled out his knife. "Whoa officer friendly, that there was a gun I earned" Merle said taking a step toward Rick.

"Don't know if you could handle holding a gun near me and my group" Rick spat back. Daryl let out a deep breath and dragged the duffle bag out.

Michonne was sitting beside Glenn and T-Dog against a thick fallen branch as Shane stood against a tree parallel to them and had his shotgun ready. They heard rustling and a whistle from the woods and quickly stood as the groups of four became eight. T-Dog and Merle locked eyes and he immediately pulled out his gun, training it to Merle's length. Rick stepped between them and put his hand up. "Drop it T, he's unarmed" Rick said.

Carol was sitting outside drinking the hot cocoa she'd made for the kids and herself. She'd known six of the people who went out to the battlefield. If they didn't return, she didn't know what she would do. Hershel and Dale were certainly not the best leaders over Rick and Daryl. They'd already had problems, and those two made this group as strong as they could.

Beth stepped outside to sit beside Carol. "You okay?" Beth asked Carol.

"Yeah honey I'm fine. You alright? Seem a little nauseous since yesterday" Carol studied Beth's features and Beth looked out to the woods.

"I just really miss Maggie. I miss Glenn too" Beth sighed. Carol put a hand on Beth's back, consoling her. "Maggie's a strong woman, and Glenn he's fine. I'm sure Daryl and Rick would never let anything happen to them" Carol smiled.

"I mean, they said it was a serious thing, Woodbury" Beth hated saying that now.

"Yeah, but they had a lot of people go with them and I don't think it'll be easy to get rid of a group like ours" Carol smiled at Beth. "As for Glenn, I know you two are together, I know how it feels" Carol added as Beth cheeks reddened.

She stood and gave her a hand up. "But everything will be okay, nothing'll happen to our family" Carol promised.

Andrea stood from the roof and looked down at the two girls. "Two people coming in. Get Dale and weapons. They're armed" Andrea whispered.

Dale rushed outside beside Carol and Beth handing them each an M4A1 as he held a small pistol. Carl stepped beside them with a silenced Beretta 92 and told the others to stay inside. The two approached the fence and had their hands raised.

"We mean no harm to you and your people, just need a place" the burly man with a beanie said. He had a young woman beside him, they looked like brother and sister.

Dale and Carol propped open the gate and let them enter, "Weapons" Andrea said on the roof.

The pair lowered their weapons letting Beth and Carl step closer and confiscate their weapons.

"How many of you are out there?" Carol asked looking out into the woods. "None, we were with a guy, Merle" the big man said. "Only name we've gotten in the last year, he went to look for his brother, man named Daryl" he continued.

Everyone's heads jerked dead upon the man before them and he raised his hands. "Whoa, uh-" he started before Beth spoke.

"They're in our group, have you seen them?" Beth said hopefully. The woman beside the man shook her head.

"Sorry, we haven't seen them in three days. I'm sure they're okay though" she added.

"I'm Tyreese, this is my sister, Sasha" he introduced.

Beth smiled. "I'm Beth, this is Carol, Dale, Andrea, and Carl." She started. "Everyone else's inside, well except the ones who went out to Woodbury" Beth said.

"You're welcome to stay here, but I wouldn't get too comfortable. Rick is a reasonable man, but he's not letting anyone slip through anymore" Carol mentioned. Tyreese nodded and seemed to understand. "Don't worry, we've crossed those people before and slip ups don't occur much anymore."

The group back at the cabins eventually settled in wit the addition of Sasha and Tyreese. They'd taken the bottom floor of the first cabin. Where nearly no one was. Noon was going to hit and Rick's group should've been back by now.

T-Dog didn't know how to feel when he saw Merle appear in front of him. The man that nearly killed him back at the roof. They'd already cuffed him, so he didn't know what to expect from Merle.

"Listen, I explained this shit already dammit! It's been two damn years since that rooftop!" Merle exclaimed. Rick exchanged looks with Daryl then T-Dog. "You held your own group of people on a roof, and beat the shit out of him" Rick started. "Sexually spoke to Andrea, who is still alive, so I could imagine how you'd behave with our other girls"

"Hey! I was an asshole doing my job, ain't no damn rapist!" Merle cut in.

"I don't trust you or that Merle. No one could sleep without one eye open, and it'll be two with you around" Rick started again, slicing him coldly with words.

"We'll all be at stake and up our necks when you can't cooperate" Rick said again. Merle started to get angry. "Listen sheriff!" Merle started.

I saved both your deputy and the rice ball's asses last night! I stayed back for their safety when I should've killed em'! Ain't nothin' keepin' me away from my brother! I don't need your camp neither!" Merle finished.

"Rick, he has a point" Glenn said, Maggie hoped that Merle would leave with them, as long as Daryl was.

Rick looked back to the large group with them. He wanted everyone at home to be safe, so he was gonna split this. "Shane, take Maggie and T-Dog back home, we'll talk this here" Rick said.

Rick walked over to Maggie and T-Dog. "After what we've been through, if I had to cut him loose..." Rick's voice trailed. He walked back to the situation as Shane took T and Maggie to the end of the woods.

Tyreese was on watch with Carol, she found him to be a kind and gentle giant. "Where were you before all this?" Carol looked over at Tyreese. "Jackson, got overrun" he simply said and before he could say anything else, rustling came from the woods.

"Stop right there!" Tyreese ordered as the rustling stopped and they appeared at the gates. Shane looked at him bewildered, "Who are you?" Shane saw Carol beside him as Maggie and

T-Dog approached. "Those are out people, Shane T-Dog and Maggie" Carol said pointing them out as Andrea opened the gates.

"Maggie!" Beth yelled running into her arms, squeezing her tightly. "Where's Glenn?" Beth asked suddenly worried. "Daryl? Rick?" She continued. Maggie gave her a sheepish smile and shushed her. "They're on the highway, they should be here soon" she finished and Beth smiled again.

Merle was standing by the second tree in the woods, and Michonne was leaning against the Hyundai Tucson meters away. "Listen, I think Merle's still a bit of danger and an asshole" Glenn said and looked over at Daryl. "S' my brother, don' gotta put it on em' like that" Daryl cut in.

"He'll put us all in risk, you're his brother but it's not safe" Rick argued. Daryl shook his head. "Ya' don' get it, he's my brother. Can't let em' go, jus' found im'." Daryl calmed down.

"Daryl, you don't know the man we saw in Atlanta, we could be dead tomorrow. You can't change him" Rick said as if it were just a dangerous animal.

As soon as Daryl came to realization, he slightly put a brave eye narrow and looked down, nodding. Then looking back up he saw Glenn's eyes already reading his.

"Fine, we'll fend for ourselves" Daryl muttered.

"Daryl, that's not what we were implying" Glenn motioned downward. "We don't want you to go-"

"Yea'? Well you sure are implyin' it. Ain't no space, I get it" Daryl answered. Glenn started again, "That's not what we want, what are we gonna tell Maggie?" Glenn started shaky. Man the loss of Daryl would do a number on them. Rick just stood in disbelief that this was happening with Daryl. The man who would keep them well fed and mainly helped Rick throughout all his troubles. And at some points took charge when needed.

"What's Maggie gonna think when we say that Daryl's gone?" Glenn kept trying. Daryl shook his head. Maggie was his favorite, his best friend and maybe something more. He hadn't planned on it but you had to lose some to get some, and he wanted this for the group.

"She'll understand" he said lowly, hopefully. It was all for the best. Daryl started to walk and Glenn slumped and called him one last time. Daryl passed the street where Rick followed him. "Hey, there's gotta be a way" Rick stopped and looked into his eyes looking for a sign.

"No him no me" Daryl declared. Rick shook his head. "Daryl, we have to work this out. We started something last night" Rick tried reasoning.

"Like I said, no him, no me. Sorry Rick" Daryl finished as he began getting his belongings. He looked over at Daryl who had his duffle bag of weapons.

"Take care of Maggie for me, Hershel, Beth." Daryl started remembering the others. "Lil' ass kicker, Carl. One tough kid" Daryl gave Rick a crooked smile. Walking off, Rick looked over at them, into the woods.

Merle had an arm around Daryl and walked off. Daryl looked back one last time before walking off, disappearing. Rick ran one hand through his hair and the other on his hip. They'd lost cards without Daryl.

Rick slammed the trunk shut and opened the Hyundai doors. "Let's go" he ordered angrily to Michonne and Glenn.

The ride was more than short when the three had already gotten back. "They're back!" Beth and Carol ran to the gate. Opening the door, Rick, Michonne, and Glenn entered and Maggie clasped a hand over her mouth.

"Where's Daryl?" Maggie ran up to Rick and everyone began tensing up. Maggie already knew the answer and began tearing up, Maggie's lip began trembling. "Is he.." Maggie's voice trailed and she broke into a few sobs. Beth and Hershel moved to her side and comforted her.

Rick's eyes went a bit glossy, because the truth was that Merle could've changed. And irresponsibly, Rick let the man who kept them safe and fed out in the dangerous world. When all he wanted was peace.

Maggie's cries became louder as she was being soothed. "Daryl.." She whispered.

Rick looked up and locked eyes with Shane then Maggie. "Daryl's gone.."

Hopefully this answered some questions. Enjoy!


	23. Chapter 23

**Here's an update, Rick was aimed to be douchey and Merle was one of my favorites when he returned. We all knew when he let Michonne go, he was a good guy. But of course he died(tears)**

_**Taking off**_

Rick had a lot on his mind already considering the fact that they'd started a war. Not to mention, Daryl was gone. And Merle, why did the conflict really have to go this way? He should've known he was being overprotective of his family and Daryl was too. They were brothers after all.

Shane pulled Rick over to the side and bowed his head along with Rick. "What the heck happened out there that Daryl left willy nilly?" Shane rushed. Glenn stepped beside them and tried to part in, seeing that Rick was already in pieces. "Merle was dangerous to Rick and T. Rick was dangerous to Daryl, so he left" Glenn's voice trailed. Shane ran a hand through his hair and looked back at the camp with his hands on his hips.

"Daryl and Merle are gone. And this asshole and his lackies are out there. Damn fine" Shane growled.

Daryl continued walking down the same woods pathway with Merle. It hurt to know that his group let him go. He wanted to feel accepted the way Shane or Andrea or anyone did after mistakes. He was a changed man after all, and so was Merle. It hurt even more to know what he left behind. Lil' ass kicker, Carl, Sophia, Glenn, Beth. Maggie.

Merle looked over at his crossbow wielding brother and studied his face intently. He knew exactly how Daryl felt. Raising him since he was a baby, Merle knew how Daryl felt just by looking at him. And he was slump, dejected. Merle thought he was cold, but they gave Daryl no choice. It was basically exile.

Especially being the only one knowing of his scars, Merle thought Daryl had the lonely feeling again. Of course he was happy that he had his brother, but he felt like everything he worked for just turned on him.

Merle put a hand on Daryl's shoulder and cleared his throat, "You okay lil' brother?" Merle let go of his shoulder. Daryl looked back at him and straightened up his posture. "Yeah bro, jus' a bit tired from last night" Daryl lied. Merle knew it. He'd said the same bullshit excuses when his own father put scars on his back. Mentally and physically.

"Daryl" he said and stopped their tracks. Daryl looked over at him and looked down. "Wastin' daylight" Daryl whispered, voice ragged. Merle snorted and then stopped in front of him. "I know you, I raised you for years baby brother" Merle started.

"You ain't okay, that means we ain't okay. I've changed since the last time, couple years ago" Merle promised. "I know you did too kiddo, ya' learned to forgive" Merle smiled and Daryl looked up, straightening his stance.

"I know through some tough times, you'd been alone man, but I'm here now and if you want sheriff Rick and that lil cupcake girlfriend o' yours, I'll bring ya' back" Merle said slowly.

Daryl's eyes hit Merle's straight and read him. "Never" Daryl whispered. "We're kin and nothin' keeps us from each other no matter what no more" Daryl finished, continuing to walk. Merle smiled as Daryl took point, his brother had really changed.

Maggie sat in her bed, in Daryl's bed, their bed. For a man of silence, Daryl did quite the number positively. She didn't want to lie down, because she wouldn't feel the warmth registered by him. His strong arms promising her safety and security.

Maggie stood from the bed and walked over to the rack they hadn't set for their clothes. Daryl's already worn leather black jacket was on the couch. He'd worn it throughout winter with his vest. She walked over to it, putting her hand over it, on the sofa.

Lifting the jacket, Maggie inhaled its scent and hugged it tightly to her chest, closing her eyes. It smelt like tobacco and cologne. Just like Daryl, and that was when tears started to stream down her face. She didn't know if it was normal to miss a friend you loved this much, or if she was just crazy mad in love with him.

That had to be it, ever since their sex session. They'd acted like it never happened, but she loved it and remembered it. Wanting more. Now all she'd wanted was the archer. She'd do a number of things, deadly or suicide just to get him back. But they'd let him go, she'd let him go. Maybe if she stayed, maybe if they talked. Maggie put her face in her hands and sighed again.

T-Dog walked into the second cabin where Beth was sitting beside Glenn on the couch. They both were a bit too quiet. "Uh Glenn, you're on watch" he called. He received a nod and made his way outside.

"I miss him, and I think we're weak without him" Beth said hugging Glenn tighter at the thought of Daryl. He was like the groups' babysitter in disguise. Glenn sighed, he missed Daryl too. He was one of the people that not only saved him but taught him half the things he knew.

"We may be weak, but we still have enough to take on this Governor" Glenn said standing and lifting the sniper rifle in his hands. Beth stood and began to walk outside with him. "Be okay without me?" Glenn looked over. Beth smiled and pinched Glenn's belly. "Ask yourself that question" Beth kissed Glenn's cheek and walked down to Hershel's cabin.

Andrea and Carol walked over to Rick by the gate, who seemed to be deep in thought. "Rick" Carol called and got no response from him. He was simply looking forward into the woods, he hadn't said a word in hours. She looked over to Andrea and she shrugged.

Rick was beginning to question his leadership. None of this was supposed to happen. Daryl was supposed to be here and well. And for Merle, there were alternatives that could've been reached. Now all he was doing was staring into the woods he wished Daryl would be in. Instead Rick thought of another plan. 'Get Daryl back' ran through his mind. Devising this search, Rick blocked everything from his mind.

Out of no where, Rick felt a hand touch his shoulder. He quickly looked behind to see Carol and Andrea. "Everything okay?" He asked. No, to them it wasn't, just by his facial expression and attitude. Andrea cleared her throat "Everything's fine, just wondering when you were gonna talk to Sasha and Tyreese" Andrea said. "You never asked the questions" Carol added.

It wasn't like Rick to make simple mistakes like that. He was a smart and strong leader. He shook his head in disbelief. "What's going on Rick?" Carol asked concerned. "I'm sorry we lost Daryl, we all are. But he left and there's limited choices for you" Carol admitted. Rick nodded.

"That's why we're getting him back" Rick promised. Andrea and Carol looked at each other than Rick, "What?" They asked at the same time. Rick stood up straight and looked both of them over. "We're getting Daryl back, and Merle if we have to" Rick declared.

"Merle? You sure that's a good idea?" Andrea didn't mind him, but they had to ask. With Rick's head spinning in every direction, they didn't know what to expect. "He's different now" Rick honesty said. "We load up the SUV, Andrea. Glenn's on watch, so we'll bring Shane and one of those two people. "Rick pointed to the cabin. "Carol, you and T-Dog keep this place safe. We got ten minutes, let's move" Rick ordered, walking into the third cabin. Sasha and Tyreese sat on twin chairs by the entrance.

"Sasha, Tyreese" Rick kindly called. They stood and greeted him. "Rick" Tyreese replied.

"You guys good with weapons?" He asked. The pair nodded and he looked up. "Need one of you to come with us on a search, you up for it?" Rick looked at both of them. "I'll go" Sasha stepped forward. "If you look for a better shot out there" she added. Rick nodded.

"How many walkers have you killed?" He asked them. They looked at each other then Rick. "Over a couple dozen" Sasha answered. "How many people have you killed?" He began leaning in. "One" Tyreese replied. "Why?" Tyreese huffed. "Because she was dying" he looked down.

"I'm sorry, really am Tyreese" Rick apologized. "Take care of things here" Rick and Sasha walked out towards the Hyundai. Andrea and Shane were already standing by the doors. All sitting in the SUV, Rick drove off onto the road.

Stepping out of the shower, Maggie slipped into an old white T-shirt Daryl left behind. There were her own pair of dark blue jeans. Combing her short hair straight, she walked outside to see Glenn and Carol on the roof. "Where's Rick?" She asked looking up at them.

Glenn scratched the back of his head and looked down. "Rick went with Andrea, Sasha, and Shane to get Daryl back" Glenn tiredly said. Maggie looked back up at them with wide eyes. "He what!?" Maggie called, bewildered. Glenn mentally smacked himself. "Oh, hey it's Beth!" He changed the subject as Beth walked out. "Everything okay?" Beth looked up at her older sister.

"Yeah, they went looking for Daryl and forgot to bring me" Maggie crossed her arms and now Hershel came out. "Yeah, there's a reason for that" he said exasperated. "Oh? And what is that?" Maggie raised an eyebrow. "Better left unsaid" Hershel said walking back inside.

Maggie glared into the woods and and took a quick stroll. Carol smacked Glenn's back. "Leave the talking to me from now on" she suggested.

The woods were serene for Daryl and Merle. Birds, squirrels, and other animals were heard from afar. "Hear some squirrels, say we move north" Daryl pointed ahead. Merle nodded and the two men started their track passed the woods.

Daryl was still at his woods/hunting prime. He spotted three squirrels within the perimeter. Easily taking one squirrel dead with the speed of his bow, the other two scrambled up the tree. "Guess we'll have to make due for now" Daryl explained motioning to the one dead squirrel.

"Yeah baby brother, save em' other two fer' later. Got a huntin' rifle somewhere in this damn bag."

Daryl nodded, taking out his knife. "Ya' want it baked, smored, or raw?" Daryl teased, smirking at his elder brother. Merle smiled widely, classic Merle smile, to Daryl. "I'd like to roast that bitch man" Merle chuckled and Daryl snorted as he began making a fire. It was no problem when their uncle taught them to make fires out in the woods with just reflection.

It was getting dark and Rick found no sign of Daryl as they reached deep into the woods across the next two streets, about a quarter mile from the cabin fortress. Shane walked up behind him while Andrea and Sasha were on the lookout. "Hey brother, never said it ain't hard to find Daryl in the woods, but it's nightfall. We should head back, and come by first thing in the morning" Shane suggested.

Rick looked down at the ground and tightened his grip on the branch he was holding. Out of aggravation, Rick snapped the branch and dropped it. "It isn't right. What happened" Rick whimpered, the guilt trip set in.

Shane put a hand on Rick's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "You did what you thought was right, and I already told you, you've gotten our group this far" Shane explained. "Sleep in, I'll get Glenn, T, and Maggie to lookout-"

"Maggie" Rick cut him off. "You think Maggie should go out there? She's a survivor, but she doesn't have Daryl anymore. It isn't safe for her" Rick shook his head. "I have to go, it's on me, so I have to.." Rick finalized, voice falling. Shane nodded and patted Rick. "Okay brother, let's go."

"Not nearly as bad as I thought" Merle said licking his fingers. Daryl nodded in agreement and stood quickly. "Town a couple streets from this road, should be a house we could stay in" Merle started walking and Daryl stepped beside him.

"Couldn't find him, but we're going first thing tomorrow" Shane said, sitting in between Carol and Glenn. "You want us to come?" Glenn asked Shane. "Uh yeah, we planned that maybe Carol too" Shane said.

Rick walked over to his cabin and saw Carl and Sophia playing with the baby beside Lori. "She have a name yet?" Sophia played with her nose. Lori bit her lip and sighed. "No honey, it's been hard to think about" Lori admitted and Rick walked in. Holding Lori's hand, Rick sat beside her in the bed.

"Well remember that lady across the street that lost her husband in the war? We'd have her over a lot and she used to take care of me when you were busy" Carl told his parents. "Yeah, Mrs. Mary?" Rick narrowed his eyes. "Mary?" Lori echoed. "Well it was Judith Mary, I was thinking maybe we could.." His voice faltered. "Name her Judith? I'd love to" Lori finished for him. "Judith it is" Rick smiled looking over at the baby, cupping her little cheek.

Maggie climbed up the roof where Shane, Glenn and Carol were for watch. "I'm on watch now" Maggie said, grabbing the sniper rifle set beside Glenn. He and Carol stood with Shane and we're ready to leave. "I'm taking people out tomorrow to find Daryl, don't worry" Shane said turning and walking beside Glenn. Carol gave Maggie's shoulder a squeeze and began walking too.

Daryl and Merle stopped in town, going east. "Woodbury territory's about a mile and a half from here, so we keep it low" Merle ordered. Daryl stealthily walked in front of a blue house. It seemed stable and untouched. "A'right, we doin' this one? Seems safe" Daryl pointed to the small light blue house in front of him. Merle nodded and took out a silenced pistol out of his duffle bag.

There were three bedrooms and two bathrooms. As well as a basement, so they cleared each room individually and of short time. "Let's take a perimeter check and lock up em' doors" Merle said walking out the door with Daryl following.

Watch was silent for Maggie, only the sound of trees rustling. Everyone was asleep, well almost. She noticed Rick sitting out back with his face in his hands. When she heard a twig snap, she automatically trained the gun into the woods and noticed the sound of Rick sprinting towards the gates. Looking out, she saw a walker. A young walker, which was once a woman that would be your everyday news reporter. Whatever happened to this world.

Maggie didn't want the risk of Rick getting infected so she used her silenced sniper rifle to good use. She had become one of their best shots. Well after Rick and Shane. And Daryl. Then there was Carol and Sasha, but regardless, she was a good shot.

She fired a bullet straight through the skull of the walker and let it collapse to the dirt. Rick turned back and nodded at her, walking towards the cabin. He wasn't one for words at the moment, he was lost in his own guilt, but here he was before her.

"I'm sorry for the choices I've made and how it happened. I should've let Merle back, you'd still have Daryl" Rick had his hands on his hips.

Maggie put her hand up to silence him. "I understand Rick, it's just a little grieving in between. I miss him and there's nothing you could've done" she sat back down. Rick sighed and looked back up. "I know how you feel, I felt that way before. When I woke up to this shit."

"You loved Daryl, and he loved you"

"You don't know that"

"But everyone else does" Rick started. "We've all seen it. The way he shares with you, talks to you" Rick explained. Maggie looked up at him and he continued. "That might be one of the main reasons I'm getting him back. Cause I know" Rick confirmed.

Maggie smiled at the optimism. "Thank you" she said truthfully happy and Rick nodded, making his way down to his cabin.

After checking the whole street, Daryl and Merle began to fortify the house they were staying in. They made short work of it, seeing there were only two blind spots. "Ready lil' brother?" Merle asked about to tie the last string of cans to either side of the front rails.

"Jus' wanted a couple minutes out here, that okay?" He looked over his shoulder. "Yea' jus' bring your ass inside when you're ready" Merle ordered and walked by the first room.

Maggie was staring out into the night, she felt Daryl would be doing the same. She looked up to the sky, mentally asking for a sign. Just a piece of Daryl. Because it was even worse that she had all of his things except for him. Maybe, Maggie would just flee with him.

Merle still had his duffle bad strapped around him walking outside. "Everything A'right Daryl?" Merle looked down at his brother sitting on a step. He sighed, "Jus' don' like this shit. Wish we could all just get along. They wouldn't be worried and we wouldn't be alone" Daryl said, tired.

Merle moved to sit beside him. "It's survival now, and that was a sanctuary. We're Dixons. We were born to be disadvantaged. We just grind, and it made us tougher than all of em' bastards. That's why they begged for ya'" Merle explained. "I know you miss uh..uh"

"Maggie?" Daryl looked over to him. Merle snapped his fingers, "Yeah her, I know how it is" Merle said lowering his voice. "Well it ain't her" he denied the fact.

"Yea', it actually is her" Merle argued. Daryl huffed, "Why would ya' think that?" Daryl asked truly curious. "Well, she was the first name you mentioned and I could just tell. Shoulda' defied them baby brother" Merle answered with proof.

"Some things we can't take back, but we'd do anything to" Merle said in shame. "Yea'" was all Daryl whispered in his ragged deep voice.

By now, everyone was asleep and Maggie had chosen to now wake Shane for watch. She wanted to stay outside and feel this way. It made her feel connected to the woods, something Daryl was. It made her feel connected to Daryl. Like he knew she missed him. Like he missed her too. And it felt great to know she had this effect on him, that got him to always be there for her. To put her before anyone, and himself.

Maggie spun out of attention when looking into the woods. Twigs snapped and she wondered, just maybe this could be Daryl. Cautiously, she stepped out the gate and tracked the footsteps. When she found no sign, Maggie turned back to walk to the cabins.

It wasn't until her shock wore off, she noticed a pair of hands on her. One hand around her neck, and the other pressing a pistol against her temple. Not to mention, the man holding an MP5 in front of her. It was those assholes from Woodbury.

Dragging her out of the woods, they threw her in the back of their truck swiftly, and drove off. Did she really just get kidnapped? She would've never guessed that the man she thought was Daryl would turn out to be two soldiers from Woodbury. This was gonna be an awful night.

"Maybe we should head inside now" Merle said, sticking his hand out to give Daryl a hand up. Daryl took it and the pair looked back. "Maybe we'll find a place and we could let em' stay, well think o' somethin'" Merle shrugged and Daryl just nodded.

At the sound of tires screeching, Daryl ran over to the back and noticed a short haired girl in the back. Not to mention a man in dreads. If was Maggie, it had to be. "Merle!" Daryl called to the steps and started sprinting towards the car. "Hell, brother!" Mere yelled in his worried tone.

"They got Maggie!" He cried, not stopping his run to the truck pulling ahead. How did this happen? Maggie was taken and Daryl wouldn't think too hard on it. He was gonna track that car, and get his Maggie back. And this time, he wouldn't let her go.


	24. Chapter 24

**_Homecoming_**

Not too far from where the tracks left off, Daryl and Merle just about caught up on the trail. Sweat dripping off Daryl's hair and chin. Merle was out of breath carrying a rucksack of weapons behind them, while Daryl had the rest of the equipment in his own rucksack. Still they were able to keep up.

"Of course" Daryl whispered out of breath to Merle, they were lead to the gates of Woodbury. The pair of men were in the woods directly to the side of Woodbury.

"Hell this better be worth it baby brother. Ain't savin' a stranger to die" Merle said out of breath.

"It's her, I know it. Gotta thing 'gainst our group anyhoo" Daryl explained. Merle snorted.

"Who doesn't?" He joked.

"This really the time ta' be jokin' Merle?" Daryl looked back at him. Merle gave him his devilish grin and took out weapons from the rucksack.

Back at the camp, Rick had his hand on the fence looking beyond the fortress. "You were inside by then?" He looked over at Shane.

"Hell yeah man, if I were there to witness it you think I'd let her get taken?" Shane asked in disbelief rubbing his head with one hand.

"Daryl's not here, Merle's with him. People we needed" Rick growled at his own selfish mistake.

"I didn't make the call" Shane clarified. Rick looked over in regret. "I know I know. I'd do anything to change it. I was too overprotective" Rick started. "But Maggie's gone and we have numbers. If Daryl knew he'd kill me and regardless we need her."

Shane nodded. "Rick ya' know we can't keep doin' this man. Keep going out there to no man's land. It's dangerous, anything wrong could happen if we don't build up better" Shane warned.

"I know, all we need is Maggie. Then we'll fix all this up" Daryl too, Rick thought.

"Wanna load up the truck with Glenn?" Rick looked over. Shane nodded and walked back.

Merle handed his younger brother a beretta 92 with a silencer. Then pulled out an AK47.

"Leave your bow here. It's not for this move" Merle ordered. Daryl nodded and put his crossbow in the bag.

"A'right you go in with this pistol so we keep it quiet. In and out. Silent. Otherwise you got your big gun to use if things get outta' control" Merle explained.

"Wha' about you?" Daryl asked strapping the assault rifle. Merle pulled out his own silenced pistol and strapped an M4A1 around him. "I'm good too baby brother. You ready?" Merle stood.

"Yeh" Daryl said swallowing hard. "Gotta spot Michonne found an opening, we'll go through there. Leads to the holdin' rooms" Daryl explained. "Okay, let's go."

"You ready to go?" Rick looked over to Tyreese and Shane. The two nodded. "Michonne is gonna take a sec, I'm gonna say my peace to Lori and Carl" Rick walked off.

Shane was nervous, the strongest soldiers they had were going out. Chances of survival were always anonymous going out there. Glenn walked over to him. "Don't worry man"

Shane looked over at Glenn and smirked. "You'll make it fine with them. Back here, Andrea, T, Sasha and I got things covered" Glenn assured.

"You better" Shane chucked along with Glenn.

Rick walked out the cabin and Shane patted Glenn's shoulder. Walking over to the Hyundai Tucson, he stepped in the passengers side.

Michonne and Tyreese sat in the back, as Rick started the car and pulled out.

Daryl and Merle moved swiftly through the abandoned house, and rushed through a couple shrubs to get to the short destination. "This way" Merle motioned to turn down the nearest alley which had no lights or footage.

Training their pistols straight down the hall of the interrogation rooms, the pair slowly walked down the hall.

The sound of footsteps were heard and Daryl grabbed Merle's arm and turned down the hall instantly. "Nice save baby brother" Merle admitted breathing heavily.

The man had a white leather jacket on with baggy blue jeans and black winter boots. Also a baseball cap covering his head. He was tall and skinny, but had some definition.

Walking into the room, Daryl had known it was Maggie when the man started talking.

"Hello there beautiful" the man whistled. "What's a fine thing like ya' doin' in the holdin' rooms? Should be in my bedroom" he smirked down at Maggie.

The fire in Daryl's heart was rising to an extent. Breathing heavily and getting veiny, Daryl looked down the hall to see that there were no other victims of his.

Merle saw that there was no time to waste because Daryl was about to explode. And now was their chance, seeing there was no one around. He nodded over at Daryl and Daryl nodded back.

The group of four made it to Woodbury loaded. "Just like last time" he ordered holding the M1911. Shane aimed his shotgun into thin air prepared. "Michonne, Tyreese, straight for the rooms" Rick confirmed.

"So whatcha say I cut you loose and we sneak back into my place eh?" The man smirked down at Maggie.

Maggie shot him a glare, "I'm into men, not pretty boys behind gates" Maggie spat out. "Daryl Dixon" she stated.

"Daryl Dixon? Oh and where's he now?" The man laughed aloud.

"Right here" an angry, raspy voice answered behind him.

The man turned around and was held point blank by Daryl. The man fidgeted for his gun before Daryl pulled the trigger, and the man dropped lifeless. And before Maggie was Daryl Dixon.

"Daryl?!" Maggie's voice cracked as she shouted his name in disbelief. He rushed over to her and cut off all ties and helped her up from the chair.

Maggie saw that Daryl wasn't alone. The older Dixon was watching over them and was on the lookout.

Maggie stepped up to Daryl and wrapped her arms around him and squeezed tightly against him. "I can't believe you're here" Maggie was shaking against him.

"Hey it's a'right now" Daryl assured wrapping his muscular arms around Maggie's small shoulders pulling her closer than possible.

"Hate to break the moment here, but we're gonna have people on our asses soon if someone walks in here" Merle mentioned. Daryl nodded and stepped back, cupping Maggie's cheek with his hand. "Let's get outta here okay?" Daryl's words were softly spoken. He handed her the Desert Eagle from the man's holstered jeans. Placing it in her hands, she nodded and the three moved out through the alley.

Beth looked over to Glenn. "Are they gonna be okay?" The look of fear and worry stuck on her.

"Of course Beth. I don't even need to explain this. Everything's gonna be fine" Glenn lied. He didn't know if he could believe that, but he needed to keep Beth's hopes high as well as Hershel's. He took her hand in his, and looked up into the woods.

Andrea looked down at the couple and smiled a sad smile. She was on watch and the last thing she needed was to eavesdrop. Dale stepped up to the flat top. "Everything fine?"

"Yes" Andrea answered and smiled. "Just want them to hurry back. With Maggie" Andrea added.

Dale nodded. "I'm sure Rick and Shane know what they're doing. Especially without Daryl, they have to be in top form" Dale stated. The mention of Daryl and Andrea upset. She missed him a lot. He was a great addition in their group. Probably the key.

Merle quietly led the trio back to the entrance without shedding any bullets. The area was pitch black, and the only sound ahead within close proximity sounded not too nice.

"Hands" a familiar voice ordered and the three looked over at each other. "Rick?" Daryl asked in confusion.

Rick almost holstered his own weapon, 'Daryl?' He thought. Suddenly a flashlight was pointed on Daryl's group. "Maggie?" Rick got more confused.

"No time we gotta move, before they get here" Merle whispered harsh and rushed ahead. The group of seven now rushed into the woods out of sight.

Making it to the backroad, the group stopped walking and stopped by a cover area. "How did it happen?" Shane asked for Rick directly to Daryl.

"Saw one of em' cars pull off wit' Maggie in the back. Ran after em' like hell" Daryl remembered. "Found 'er at the holdin' rooms."

Shane nodded. "I was on watch before you. Got taken when I was gone-" Shane was cut off by Maggie. "There was a noise down there, as soon as I knew it, there were two men armed" she explained. "Daryl and Merle got me back in time" she added smiling back at the Dixons.

"So they've been watchin' us" Rick concluded, everyone staring at him puzzled. "Huh?" Tyreese looked over to him.

"Michonne was on first watch. Then Shane, and they knew when Michonne was on watch people would still be up and about. Then Shane without Daryl, was the hardest target to get. Then they lured Maggie out as soon as everyone was asleep" Rick started putting the pieces together.

He then continued. "They took her hostage, but they couldn't have waited that long. Four and a half hours, they'd be asleep or retreat" Rick added. "They had to be watching us. Seeing what the plan was. But we've got you two so we can change it up. If you're with me" Rick looked over to Merle.

Merle and Rick looked each other in the eye for the first time since they'd first met days before.

"I was wrong, and I'm sorry for what I did. You have the right to course me through hell if ya' need to." Rick apologized.

"Well officer friendly, How're we gon get to punishment when we gotta fight on our hands" Merle smiled and put on his serious face. "We need each other partner, now more than ever" Merle admitted.

Everyone looked over to Merle, especially Daryl widening his eyes. He'd never seen Merle to be forgiving with a side of teamwork. Maybe there was a team player in his big brother.

Rick looked at Merle a bit longer, then snapped out of it. "Alright we're gonna have you on first watch Shane, keep an eye out. Once you get off, Merle, me, and then two people for last watch" Rick confirmed. "That's when things get worse."

"I got it" Daryl stepped up. Rick shook his head. "Wha'?" Daryl looked confused at Rick.

"I would've had you do it earlier but we need you to lead runs, if not with me. Andrea and T will take that shift. They work good" Rick finalized.

"Now let's go home"

By the time night hit, Merle was introduced and the group had fallen together. Merle would be taking the second floor of the third cabin.

It had been a day since the whole incident. Things had calmed down and fallen into place. Rick, Daryl, and Sasha were going on a supply run.

Daryl strapped his crossbow and left Merle's bedroom with a nod. Sasha and Rick were by Hershel's red truck. The red Ford was the biggest thing they'd got.

Daryl stepped went downstairs to see Beth, Maggie, and Glenn eating gushers on the dinner table.

"Where'd ya get gushers?" Daryl suddenly started craving and the room giggled.

"Weren't here for that run. Found all sorts of candy which the three of us hid" Maggie mischievously grinned over to Beth and Glenn.

Daryl raised an eyebrow, "Could go for a Sour Patch. Em' watermelon ones" Daryl said mouth watery. Entertaining the young people before him, Daryl looked over to see that Sasha and Rick were ready.

"No time gotta go" Daryl said quick and grabbed the last gushers bag from the table. "Hey" Maggie yelled over to him. Daryl turned around and shot her a quick glance, smirking at her. Giving her the look she loved. Looking back at her beauty.

Daryl stepped over to the driver's seat in Hershel's truck, he'd been too busy planting and farming to speak with Rick this morning. He'd acquired help from Carl and Carol.

"Haven't been riding your motorcycle?" Rick looked over to Daryl's parked Harley.

"Eh, not too safe to use at the moment" Daryl answered. Rick nodded and Daryl drive down the back roads a bit faster.

Maggie stepped up to the flat topped cabin for watch. When the three got back she said she would give it over to Carol. She was ecstatic to see that Daryl was back. It had been hell already without him. She'd gotten kidnapped and they'd had to dispatch their strongest soldiers.

Now they had both Dixons, two skilled survivalists and hunters. Rick would need only one of them rather then taking three of the others. He'd only taken Sasha with them to see what skills she would prove. And of course for backup if Woodbury folk came.

But Maggie thought deeper, about Daryl. Her feelings for him only got deeper but there was no way to express them. He didn't know how to talk to Maggie for real and Maggie didn't wanna startup a relationship or argument at a time like this. They were basically at war and everyone needed to focus on that.

Maybe when it ended, she thought he would come after her. Well they were gonna have to find out.

Daryl was the first to step out of the car. "What's the plan?" He looked over to Rick as he took a look around the small empty town. His crossbow never drawn down.

"I'm gonna go around back and see if we got any company" Rick started off to the side of the general store in front of them. Never dropping his guard, training his Colt Python straight ahead.

Daryl and Sasha waited for Rick up at the front doors of the tiny store. There Wasn't much to worry about considering there was only one small room of goodies in the wooden place.

Rick returned shortly. "Two windows and the back view say there's no one around" Rick nodded.

"A'right" Daryl grunted taking a peek through the store before opening the door and stepping in training his crossbow with Sasha aiming her Astra-A60 straight ahead. Rick trailed just behind them into the store and they took a walk around the whole store.

"It's clear, still keep your guard up, get all the essentials then the things we'd want" Rick whispered aloud and started to look around. Daryl and Sasha nodded going through the area.

Sasha dug deep into one of the counters two find two full bottles of painkillers. "Think we'll need this in your bag" Sasha looked over to Daryl. "What's it?" Daryl raised an eyebrow at Sasha.

Sasha tossed the painkillers over to Daryl. "Ah sweet, will come in handy" he rattled the pills and put them in the rucksack.

Rick found Advil and ammunition from the front counter's register. Daryl had found a bag full of melee weapons and a well packed stock of canned food. "Jackpot" he smirked.

Bagging all the cans and melee weapons, Daryl stepped outside to pack them up with the things Rick and Sasha scavenged to find.

Closing the trunk a walker appeared beside Daryl and latched onto him, wanting his fresh meat. Daryl grabbed hold of the walker until a bullet went straight through its skull, and the walker fell lifeless.

He looked over at Rick who just rushed out the store alert. Then looked over at Sasha who had her pistol up and holstered it.

"Damn that's a good shot" Daryl looked over at Sasha. His way of thanking her. She smiled and nodded. "We're done here so let's get a move on back home" Rick stepped down to the truck.

Daryl nodded and stepped over to the passengers side. Rick would be driving, now through the snowy streets.

Beth lay next to Glenn on the couch in Hershel's cabin. Maggie walked by and noticed them hand in hand. Smiling at the cute display, she grabbed the camera from her father's room and rushed over behind the couch and captured a picture making a clicking noise. Then a snap.

"Hey! Maggie!" Beth squealed running after Maggie. And she busted out laughing rushing away from Beth to the bottom floor, avoiding her sister's wrath.

Merle sat watch now since Maggie was on for at least an hour and a half. She told him she would until the three got back, but Merle didn't want her exhausted so he'd taken watch on the flat top. He wanted to see how his baby brother's run went with officer friendly and the woman he had to leave behind on his search for Daryl.

As Rick Daryl and Sasha approached the perimeter, something hit Daryl's mind. Maggie. Maggie was on Daryl's mind, he had to confess. He knew something had to be up With her still. She acted like she'd had deeper feelings than a friend for him. He had to admit he was confused about that too. But the feeling made him more jittery and excited than ever. Maybe it was just the gushers.

**Hello there! Sorry it's been months I've been sooooo busy but here's an update and more to come! :)xx**


End file.
